Power Rangers New Beginnings Enter the Ninjas
by Blackstormturbo
Summary: The Rangers now have Ninja Powers and New Zords and Jason has unlocked his powers but can he control the Powers Please review on the story
1. A Friend in Need Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **This story is a continuation of my last two so read them first before starting this one

**A Friend in need Part1**

At the Youth Centre Jason was wearing just Black Sweat pants and kicking the boxing bag while the other Rangers all had fruit smoothies. Rocky then looked over at Jason.

"Jason really likes to train." Rocky said

"That he does." Tommy said

"Did he used to be a kick boxer?" Aisha asked

"Not that I know of why?" Kimberly asked

"Well it's just the way he's kicking the boxing bag." Aisha said

"He could have been." Adam said

Just then a man walked into the Youth Centre and saw Jason and walked down.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked

"No idea." Adam said

Jason then pulled off the spin kick.

"I see you perfected the kick Jason." The man said

"Andy, how are you?" Jason asked as he turned around.

"Good and I see you're in better shape then the last time I saw you. You've really bulked up." Andy said

"Yeah well I do a lot of training and eat the right foods." Jason said as he dried himself off.

Andy just smiled as Jason put a White singlet on.

"White now that one I wasn't expecting." Andy said

"Yeah well I wore Red my first school year in Angel Grove High." Jason said

"Different." Andy said

"So why are you here Andy it's not like you to come for a social visit?" Jason asked

"Ok well have you heard of Jeremy Williams?" Andy asked

"Your new protégé yeah." Jason said

"Well Angel Grove is holding a charity match tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to enter." Andy said

"I'll think about it." Jason said

"I know. And I also know that look in your eyes you still regret not getting back in the ring." Andy said

Jason just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Andy asked

"Man it's been to long the only thing I regret is retiring the way I did. Not about getting back in the ring heck I've been back in the ring for karate matches. So it's nothing new." Jason said

"Well I guess I can't read you as well as I used to." Andy said

"Look, just give me some time I'll call you with my answer later." Jason said

"OK." Andy said

The two said goodbye and Andy walked off. Just then Kimberly walked up and handed Jason back the necklace and pendent. Jason put the pendent back on and then the necklace just as Adam walked up.

"Who was that?" Adam asked

"Oh my old Kick Boxing Coach Andy Peterson." Jason said

"No way so you used to be a kick boxer." Kimberly said

"Way. But dew to over kicking my Coach's padded arm I fell out the ring and twisted the muscles in my back and I was out for two weeks and I quit." Jason said

"Not even wanting to get back in the ring." Adam said

"I was scared." Jason said

"I can understand that." Kimberly said

"Hey wanna go play B Ball?" Jason asked

"Sure." Kimberly said

"Ok." Adam said

The three Rangers walked off. While Tommy, Rocky and Aisha looked on.

"Ok it wasn't just e he never looked at Kimberly or Adam through out that conversation." Rocky said

"It's his anger he's having a really hard time controlling it lately." Tommy said

"I just hope you know who leaves him alone." Aisha said

"I doubt it." Tommy said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect now to turn the White Ranger Evil." Zedd said

"Are you insane? That's impossible." Rita said

"Maybe for you but I can turn him evil." Zedd said

"I'm not having any part of this plan." Rita said

"I never said I needed your help." Zedd said

Rita walked off. Meanwhile in the park Jason, Adam and Kimberly played basket ball. The three then sat down and had a drink.

"So Jason is there any other things about the past you want to share with us?" Adam asked

"Not really." Jason said

"Come on Jason I've known you for three school years. Please tell us how your mom died." Kimberly said

"I will one day just not now my Anger is at the point I want to try and stay calm." Jason said

"Ok." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle. Zedd was standing in front of Three Robots.

"Perfect." Zedd said

"Master what are these?" Goldar asked

"Robotic Kick Boxers Beta, Gamma and Zeta." Zedd said

"You're going to destroy the Rangers with these?" Goldar asked

"No with what they combine into the Omega Kick Boxer which it self creates more powerful versions of Beta, Gamma and Zeta." Zedd said

"So what do you want me to do Master?" Goldar asked

"When Jason is knocked down capture him and chain him to one of the walls in your Dark Dimension and use the Mirror of Regret to get Jason angry. So I can turn him evil." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Goldar walked off dreading the assignment.

"Now Gamma and Beta go down to Earth Zeta you go down after both have been beaten cause' I know the White Ranger will be able to so it then aim for Kimberly I know Jason will protect her." Zedd said

"Yes master." Beta, Gamma and Zeta said

Back in the park the three Rangers were heading back to the Youth Centre when Gamma showed up with the Putties.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Kick Boxer Gamma." Gamma said

Gamma then fired a rocket kick at the three Rangers but the rangers dodged.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

Adam and Kimberly started fighting the Putties while Jason started fighting Gamma Kick Boxer. Jason dodged Gamma's kicks then placed one good kick that sent Gamma flying into a tree and breaking into pieces. Just then another rocket kick showed up. Jason dodged it and then saw another Robot.

"Who are you?" Jason asked

"I am Beta Kick Boxer." Beta said

"Oh boy Zedd has really gone for Greek words this time." Jason said

Jason then started fighting Beta. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Now Zeta your turn." Zedd said

"Yes master." Zeta said

Zeta then teleported down. Meanwhile back in the park Jason sent Beta flying into a tree where he broke into pieces. Jason then helped Adam and Kimberly defeat the Putties. The Three Rangers defeated the Putties.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Jason then noticed something heading for Kimberly.

"Kimberly, move it." Jason said pushing her out of the way.

Kimberly fell to the ground and the rocket kick hit Jason and sent him flying into a tree and causing him to power down.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Yes now the White Ranger is ours." Goldar said

Adam then ran up but Goldar teleported himself and Jason away.

"No get back here." Adam said

"This can't be happening." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Goldar's Dark Dimension Goldar chained Jason to a wall. Then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"The capture of the White Ranger is complete." Goldar said

"Good now take the Mirror of Regret and turn him evil." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

Goldar teleported away.

"Zedd you are going to regret this." Rita thought

"Soon the White Ranger will be evil and the World will be mine." Zedd said

Zedd then laughed. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason started to stir

End of A friend in Need Part1


	2. A Friend in Need Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Friend in need Part2**

Back in the park Kimberly and Adam powered down. Kimberly fell to her knees.

"Jason." Kimberly yelled

"We have to get the others then head to the Command centre." Adam said

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly stood up and then both rangers ran back to the Youth Centre. Back at the Youth Centre Adam and Kimberly walked in and up too Aisha, Rocky and Tommy.

"Guys we've got a problem." Adam said

"What?" Aisha asked

"Goldar captured Jason." Kimberly said

"Come on let's head to the Command centre." Tommy said

The five then walked off. Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension Jason woke up.

"Back here again?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason." Goldar said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"The same thing my master wants and right now that's to turn you evil." Goldar said

"You know as well as I do that's not going to work." Jason said

"Shut up and watch the mirror." Goldar said

Jason tried to look away from the mirror. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"It's all, my fault." Kimberly said

"No it's not Kim. Jason showed why he's a great leader he puts others ahead of himself." Tommy said

"Tommy's right." Adam said.

"But what would Zedd want with Jason anyway?" Rocky asked

"Zedd must be trying to turn Jason Evil like Rita tried." Zordon said

"I'm guessing it didn't work." Rocky said

"You are correct but Jason couldn't control his anger." Zordon said

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason then take off his red open sleeved top and ripped off his Red Sleeveless top. Oysterizer then attacked Jason but Jason's moved to fast then a Dark Cloud appeared around Jason then all of a sudden when The Dark Cloud Disappeared. Jason was dressed in Black Jeans, a Long Black Leather Jacket with a Black Sleeveless top underneath and boots. Jason's now had a Black Wolf helmet and Werewolf hands. Jason the charged at Oysterizer and plowed his hand straight through Oysterizer destroying it. Then watched Oysterizer grow thirty stories tall. Jason just stood there. Oysterizer then tried to flatten Jason with the Pearl. Just then Jason shot straight up and destroyed the pearl. Jason then fired two Purplish Black discs at Oysterizer. Jason then pulled out two blasters and fired Yellowish Pink blasts along with Greenish Blue blasts. Then Jason but the blaster away then Put his hands together then pulled them apart to create a Red Lightning bolt between them he then put his hands back together and held an Energy ball. Jason then fired a Red Beam at Oysterizer destroying it. Jason then went on to the ground and powered down he then walked over and picked up his Red open sleeved shirt and put it back on. Then his eyes went back to normal and he fainted.

"Zordon what was that?" Kimberly asked

"That was the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Zordon said

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor?" Adam asked

"Yes the most powerful Battle Armor it is made of pure goodness and Light but Jason can't control it and I have no way of knowing how to help him control it." Zordon said

"So if Jason's anger snaps this Armor will show up again." Tommy said

"Correct." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at each other. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Soon the White Ranger will be under my control." Zedd said

"Not likely." Rita thought.

Meanwhile back in the Dark Dimension. Jason was getting angrier by the second.

"Goldar stop before you get hurt." Jason said while getting angrier.

"No my master requires you angry." Goldar said

"So what happens when my anger snaps? Then what are you going to do?" Jason asked

Goldar didn't have an answer he didn't know what to do. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Kimberly was pacing up and down.

"Kim he's going to be OK." Aisha said

"I know." Kimberly said

"How did you two meet anyway?" Rocky asked

"It was his first day at Angel Grove High." Kimberly started

(Flash Back)

Jason was at his locker near Kimberly who was wearing a Pink top, Pink shorts and White Sneakers. Jason was wearing a Red open sleeved top over a Black Sleeveless top, a Pair of Stone Wash Jeans and Red Sneakers. Just then two guys that were dressed like punks walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey Babe, want us strong men to carry your Books?" Skull asked

"No thanks Skull." Kimberly said

"Come on Skull I think she needs to be taught a lesson." Bulk said

"Hey didn't you here the lady she said no." Jason said causing the guys to turn around.

"Oh look the new kid wants to be a hero." Bulk said

"Yeah a hero." Skull said

"What are you his parrot?" Jason asked causing Kimberly to laugh.

"No one insults my friend and gets away with it." Bulk said

"What are you going to do about it?" Jason asked

"Come on Skull let's get him." Bulk said

The two charged at Jason but Jason disappeared and reappeared behind the two.

"Where did he go Bulk?" Skull asked

"He just vanished." Bulk said

"Hey guys behind you." Jason said

The two looked behind them and Jason waved the two looked at each other then ran off. Jason just shook his head and turned around.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine how did you move so fast?" Kimberly asked

"Ninjetti." Jason said

"Wow you learn Ninjitsu?" Kimberly asked

"Yep. Every second Friday and that's also the same time I have community studies." Jason said before walking back to his locker.

Kimberly shut her locker after she got her books and walked over to Jason.

"Your new here aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I am." Jason said

"Well I'm Kimberly." Kimberly said introducing herself.

"Hi I'm Jason." Jason said introducing himself.

"So um Jason what lesson do you have now?" Kimberly asked

"Science but since Mr. Chaplin left out the tour so I have no idea where the classroom is." Jason said

"Come on I'll show you I have science as well." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said with a smile.

"No problem." Kimberly said trying to hide the blush.

The two walked off after Jason closed his locker and the two walked off.

(End Flash back)

"So that's how you two met." Tommy said

"Yep." Kimberly said

"And your crush started from there." Aisha said

"Yeah it was love at first sight for me." Kimberly said

"Well he does have a dark side about him." Adam said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Zeta, go down to the park and defeat the Rangers." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Zeta said

Meanwhile back in the park. Zeta showed up.

"Come out Power Rangers." Zeta said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The Alarm went off.

"What is it Zordon?" Kimberly asked

"A monster has appeared in the park." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the viewing Globe and saw the Robot.

"Who is that?" Adam asked

"That is Zeta Kick Boxer." Alpha said

"We have to stop it." Aisha said

"Rangers, be very careful none of you have done kick boxing so you are at a disadvantage." Zordon said

"Right." The Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurs." Tommy called

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"You're going down Zeta." Tommy said

"Wrong you are Rangers." Zeta said

The Rangers started fighting Zeta. Meanwhile back in the dark Dimension. Jason was getting ready to snap.

"Stop it Goldar." Jason said

"No." Goldar said

"Fine have it your way." Jason said

Goldar hoped Zedd could turn Jason evil but he knew it wouldn't work. Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers were having a hard time with Zeta.

"Man this guy is tough." Tommy said

"I know." Kimberly said

"We can't give up guys." Adam said

"Let's keep going." Aisha said

The Rangers continued fighting Zeta. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes with out the White Ranger the other Rangers don't stand a chance." Zedd said

"Neither with you if you don't stop this stupid plan of yours." Rita thought.

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers got kicked down again.

"You Rangers are pathetic." Zeta said

"That's it." Kimberly said

Kimberly jumped up and flying kicked Zeta and sent him flying into a tree breaking apart.

"Alright Kimberly." Tommy said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Just then all three piles of scrap started to glow.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

Just then all three scrap piles combined to form a new robot.

"What are you?" Tommy asked

"I am nether Beta, Gamma nor Zeta. I am Omega Kick Boxer." Omega said

Just then Omega brought out three more robots.

"What the?" Adam asked

"Time for you to meet back up with Zeta, Beta and Gamma." Omega said

"Not again." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Goldar's Dark Dimension. Jason had his eyes closed.

"What's the matter White Ranger don't like the scenes from your past." Goldar said

Just then Jason opened his eyes and they were completely wolf.

"Master now." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Zedd fired a beam at Jason but his staff backfired.

"What happened?" Zedd asked

"You just gave Goldar a death wish." Rita said

"What?" Zedd asked

"You tried to turn something that's pure goodness and light. Evil." Rita said

"Oh no." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Dimension Jason broke off the wall and broke the handcuffs.

"Now it's time to play." Jason said with a growl in his tone.

End of A Friend in Need Part2


	3. A Friend in Need Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Friend in Need Part3**

Back in the park the Rangers were getting beaten my Omega, Beta V2, Gamma V2 and Zeta V2.

"We can't hold on." Kimberly said

"We have to try." Adam said

"Man if we retreat they'll attack the city." Tommy said

"So we stand and fight." Aisha said

The Rangers kept on fighting the four Robots. Meanwhile back in Goldar's dark Dimension Jason was kicking Goldar around like a rag doll.

"You're a monster." Goldar said

Jason just laughed an evil laugh.

"I'm the Monster. You're the one who knew the consequences." Jason said still with a growl in his tone.

Goldar tried to stand up but Jason kicked him across the room again. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This can't be my plan ruined." Zedd said

"Not quite the other rangers don't stand a chance against Omega." Rita said

"That's true." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"This is bad." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha, but remember Jason has always pulled through for the rangers like the time of Punker Toad." Zordon said

(Flash Back)

In the park Jason as the Red Ranger teleported down and got blasted backwards by the blast from the power Axe.

"Ouch." Jason said trying to stand up.

"Not so tough are you Red Ranger." Punker Toad said

Jason was trying to get up but the Blast threw him for a loop. Just then the Punker Toad tried to attack Jason with the axe but Jason pulled out the Power Sword and blocked the blow. Jason then pushed the Punker Toad backwards. And kicked the Punker Toad away then Jason activated the Tyrannosaurus Dino Strike and stuck the Punker Toad and sending it flying.

"You'll pay for that." The Punker Toad said

The Punker Toad stood up and the Punker Toad started seeing things he saw the Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber tooth Tiger and the Pterodactyl Zords appear behind Jason. Then Punker Toad saw the Yellow Ranger, the Blue Ranger, the Pink Ranger and the Black Ranger all appear behind Jason then disappear into him. Then Jason raised his Power Sword and ran his Fingers along the Sword as he was doing this the sword started Glowing Black when Jason's fingers got to the other side a black bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Axe to appear in Jason's Hand then Jason started to spin towards Punker Toad then Stopped and with the Power sword Destroyed his Horn and with the Power axe Destroyed the Black Gem that contained the Power of the Mastodon.

"You'll pay for that" Punker Toad said

"Then bring it" Jason said

The Punker Toad pulled out the Pink Ranger's Power Bow and Started firing Arrows at Jason. But Jason just deflected the arrows away with the Power Sword. Then held the Sword Straight up and ran his fingers upwards along the Sword as he was doing this the Sword started to Glow Pink. When Jason's fingers reached the top of the Sword a Pink bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Bow to appear in Jason's Hand. Then Jason loaded the Power Bow with the Power Sword and fired it right at the Pink Gem that contained the Power of the Pterodactyl and destroying it.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves" Punker Toad said

The Punker Toad pulled out the Yellow Ranger's Power Daggers and threw both of them at Jason. But Jason just used the Power Sword to deflect the thrown Daggers. Then Jason held the Power Sword in front of him like a mirror and ran his fingers along the Sword as he was doing this the Sword started to glowing Yellow. When Jason's fingers reached the other side of the Sword a Yellow bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Daggers to appear in Jason's Hand. Then Jason jumped up and spun around throwing both Daggers at Punker Toad then stopped to throw the Power Sword like a buzz saw at the Yellow Gem that contained the Power of the Saber tooth Tiger and destroying it.

"You really are annoying you know that?" Punker Toad asked

"Yeah" Jason said

Punker Toad then pulled out the Blue Ranger's Power Lance and charged at Jason. Jason just calmly stuck the Power Sword into the Ground and then grabbed the Lance and kicked the Punker Toad away. Then Jason picked up the Power Sword with his left hand and held it out in front of him and ran his fingers along the Sword as he was doing this the Sword stated glowing Blue. When Jason's fingers reached the other side of the Sword a Blue bolt of lightning jumped from the Power Sword to Jason's hand causing the Power Lance to appear in Jason's Hand. Jason then started to spin the Power Lance around in his hand like a shield and charged at the Punker Toad. Then all of a sudden Jason turned in to this blue light that struck the Blue Gem that contained the Power of the Triceratops Destroying it and appearing on the other side of Punker Toad with the Power Lance pointing straight ahead and the Power Sword pointing behind him.

"You may have gotten your friend's powers back but you still haven't defeated me" Punker Toad said

"We'll see about that" Jason said

After Jason said this the Punker Toad attacked but Jason was too quick for him and kicked him right in to another tree. Then all of a sudden a nearly completed Power Blaster floated down in front of Jason. Jason then put the Power Sword on top of the Blaster and grabbed the Blaster and pointed the Blaster at the Punker Toad. By this time the Punker Toad was still seeing things and he saw Jason holding the Power Blaster but with the other rangers with him.

"Fire." Jason said

Just the Power Blaster Fired and destroyed the Punker Toad.

(End Flash Back)

"Your right Zordon I hope he shows up soon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the Dark Dimension Jason kicked Goldar so hard that Goldar's sword appeared and Goldar was knocked out cold. Jason picked up the sword and Goldar and used Goldar's Sword to teleport out of there. Meanwhile back in the park Goldar's teleportation showed up.

"Oh no Goldar." Kimberly said

"Wait." Adam said

Just then the flames died down and Jason was standing there with Goldar on his shoulder and his eyes closed. Jason then put Goldar down and Goldar's sword and Zedd teleported Goldar away. Jason then opened his eyes and they were straight out wolf. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"So you think your tough huh how about facing the Putties." Zedd said

Back in the park the Putties showed up but Jason moved so fast all the Putties were defeated and it didn't even look like Jason moved.

"Impressive." Omega said

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jason said with a growl in his tone

Jason then looked over at his friends Kimberly and Aisha were holding each other up. Tommy, Rocky and Adam were all trying to stand. Just then a Black cloud appeared and engulfed Jason. Jason moved his arm and he was in the same Armor he was when he defeated Oysterizer. Jason then walked towards Omega.

"Beta, Gamma." Omega said

Beta and Gamma both tried to stop Jason with a energy barrier but Jason just focused his energy and created a powerful blast of wind. Then both Beta and Gamma attacked. Jason stuck out his arm and destroyed Beta then slice kicked and destroyed Gamma. Then went back to walking towards Omega. Zeta backed up but was destroyed by Omega's blast. Jason dodged the blast then Omega fired another one but when the smoke cleared Jason wasn't even scratched.

"I will destroy you." Omega said

Omega charged at Jason. But Jason moved to fast and punched a hole in Omega.

"You fool any last words before your get destroyed?" Omega asked

"Actually Omega there are two words that come to mind." Jason said with a growl in his tone

Jason then put his hands together then pulled them apart to create a spark then placed his hands together to create an energy ball.

"Wolf Blast." Jason said with the growl in his tone

Just then Jason fired a blast that turned into a giant energy beam Wolf that destroyed Omega to the point of no return. Jason then walked over to the other Rangers and healed them. Then Jason powered down and fainted. Adam and Tommy caught Jason. Then all six teleported back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I can't believe we can't control that kind of power." Zedd said

"I know." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre. Jason woke up and his eyes were back to normal.

"How did I get here?" Jason asked

"Your eyes went Wolf again." Tommy said

"Oh." Jason said

Jason then looked at Kimberly.

"Hey don't cry." Jason said

"I'm sorry but I thought I lost you." Kimberly said

"Come here." Jason said

Kimberly ran over and hugged Jason. Jason hugged Kimberly as she cried.

"Please stop crying it really hurts me seeing you cry. I want to see that smile again." Jason said

Kimberly stopped and looked at Jason and he smiled. Kimberly smiled a weak smile.

"I'm ok I'm here with you and the others." Jason said

"I was just so scared." Kimberly said

"Shh just let it out." Jason said

Kimberly just cried onto Jason's top. Later on Jason was in the Youth Centre in the kick boxing ring with his opponent and Jason won the match. Then later Jason went to Kimberly's house since Kimberly's mom was out with her boyfriend. Kimberly's head was on Jason's lap as he stroked her hair. Jason looked down and smiled at Kimberly who was asleep. Jason then gently lifted Kimberly's head and moved so he could stand up. He then picked Kimberly up and carried her to her room. Inside Kimberly's room Jason placed her in bed and tucked her in.

"Night Kim." Jason said

Jason then walked out and turned off the light then went back to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

End of A Friend in Need Part3


	4. Ninja Quest Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Ninja Quest Part1**

On the planet Pheados the door to the monolith opened and six colored beams headed for Earth. Meanwhile on earth at the Beach the Rangers were having a well deserved break. Just then Jason came out of the water in only a pair of Black Swimming shorts.

"Very nice." Aisha whispered to Kim

"Aisha." Kimberly said blushing

"Got yah." Aisha said

Jason just shook his head then looked up at the sky as if he heard something.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked

"Did you hear something?" Jason asked

"No why did you?" Rocky asked

"Yeah like six animals a Falcon, a Frog, an Ape, a Crane, a Bear and a Wolf." Jason said

"Strange." Adam said

Jason just shrugged it off and pulled out his towel and dried himself off. Then he put back on his White singlet.

"Tease." Kimberly said

Jason smirked and moved his fingers.

"Jason." Kimberly said running off

Jason chased after her while the others laughed. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle Zedd was leading a blindfolded Rita to the main thrown room.

"What kind of game are you playing Zedd?" Rita asked

"This is no game my sweet. Now here is your gift." Zedd said

Zedd took off the Blindfold and Rita saw her new telescope.

"Zeddy thank you I love it." Rita said

"Just think of it as an anniversary present." Zedd said

"How long have we been married anyway?" Rita asked

"I don't know but it feels like forever." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the beach the Rangers were now playing a game of Volleyball. It was Jason, Kimberly and Tommy VS Adam, Rocky and Aisha. The teens were having fun and Jason forgot about the animal sounds. Meanwhile on the moon something landed. It was a Skeleton creature named Rito Revolto.

"Ah perfect I made it to the moon now to plant these Eggs and this spot is perfect since there is no water in sight." Rito said

Rito put the eggs on the Moon then teleported to Zedd's Castle. Back inside Zedd's Castle Rito teleported in and landed in front of Goldar, Baboo and Squatt.

"Goldar seize that intruder." Zedd said

"Yes sire." Goldar said

"Rito Revolto what are you doing here?" Rita asked

"You know this bag of bones?" Zedd asked

"Know him he's my brother." Rita said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the alarm went off.

"Zordon what's going on?" Alpha asked

"I don't' know Alpha check the solar system." Zordon said

Alpha checked the scanners.

"Something landed on the moon. But wait six beams of light are headed for earth." Alpha said

"Can you locate where they came from?" Zordon asked

"I'm sorry Zordon but no." Alpha said

"Keep Trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Beach Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Aisha were still playing Volleyball while Jason and Kimberly sat back and watched. Just then Jason heard the animals again.

"What is going on? "Jason asked

"You heard them again?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah and this time there closer." Jason said

"I'm sure if there dangerous Zordon would have contacted us." Kimberly said

"I guess your right." Jason said

Kimberly tackled Jason to the ground and they rolled over until Kimberly was on top.

"You guess." Kimberly said

"Ok you were right." Jason said

The two then realized how closed there were.

"Kim." Jason said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Jason's mind just snapped when the pain registered.

"Kimberly your knee." Jason said in pain

Kimberly looked down and saw her knee was pressing into Jason's guts then quickly moved rolled off.

"Jase I'm so sorry." Kimberly said

"I'll be fine lucky it was only in my guts." Jason said

"One question why did it take longer for the pain to register?" Kimberly asked

"Your lighter then Zack and I've been hit buy a lot of things I guess after all the times I'm been blasted I guess my body doesn't register pain quickly anymore." Jason said

"Sounds good. Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle Rita looked down her telescope.

"Hey why are there eggs on the moon?" Rita asked

"I planted them there." Rito said

"What are they?" Rita asked

"I'm not telling you'll have to wait until they hatch." Rito said

Meanwhile back at the Beach. The teens packed up there stuff.

"That was great." Tommy said

"Yeah for you I had a knee in my gut." Jason said

"I'm sorry." Kimberly said

"It's not your fault." Jason said

"I wonder what would have happened if her knee wasn't in his gut." Aisha whispered to Rocky

"Make out on the beach." Rocky whispered back.

The two laughed and Jason rolled his eyes then his eyes went wolf and back to normal.

"What the?" Jason thought.

Jason just shrugged and walked off with the others. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Come on Rito tell me what's in those eggs." Rita said

"No way." Rito said

"Hey Rito how would you like to get rid of your big Sister's problem?" Zedd asked

"Ah yes we send Rito with some monsters to attack the Rangers and destroy there Zords." Rita said

"Finster, get to work." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

Later at Ernie's new outdoor café Jason was wearing a White sleeveless top and Black jeans with white sneakers, Kimberly was wearing a Pink top and white shorts with white/pink sneakers, Tommy was wearing a Red top and Blue jeans with Red Sneakers, Aisha was wearing a yellow version of Kimberly's clothes, Rocky was wearing a Blue version of Tommy's clothes and Adam was wearing a Black version of Tommy's clothes.

"This new outdoor café is great." Kimberly said

"You said it." Rocky said

"Now Ernie will get more customers." Tommy said

"Jason you ok you seem distracted?" Aisha asked

"Sorry but something else is going on and it's on the moon I just can't put my finger on it. The energy is evil but it's almost like Rita's." Jason said

"Could Rita have a relative?" Adam asked

"I don't know." Jason said

Just then Bulk and Skull announced they were joining the Junior Police Force. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle Finster walked up.

"I've completed the monsters." Finster said

"Good work Finster now Rito get down to Earth with them and act as the bait for the Rangers. But watch out for the White ranger he's a lot stronger then he looks." Zedd said

Rito walked off with the monsters. Just then in the park Rito and the four monsters teleported down.

"Ok so now what?" Rito asked

"You stay here while Octophantom, Stag Beetle, Lizzinator and I hide and wait for the rangers." Fighting Flea said

"Oh got yah." Rito said

"What an idiot." Fighting Flea mumbled.

The four monsters hid while Rito sat down. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye there's a monster in the park." Alpha said

"I know Alpha contact the Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Outdoor Café. Jason's communicator beeped.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, there's a monster in the park." Alpha said

"We'll check it out." Jason said

The Rangers walked off. Back in the park the Rangers showed up

"There's nothing here." Adam said

"Yes there is. Five monsters four are hiding and the other is bait and judging by the smell I'd say he's a three thousand year old pile of Bones." Jason said

Just then Rito showed up.

"Very good Power Punk." Rito said

"And you are?" Jason asked

"I am Rito Revolto. Rita Repulsa's baby brother." Rito said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

"Mastodon." Adam called

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called

"Triceratops." Rocky called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Aisha called

"Tyrannosaurus." Tommy called

The rangers then flipped over Rito.

"Nice trick now let me show you mine." Rito said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"By the power and force of Lightning make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Rito grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Let's see you beat this, Rangers." Rito said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." The Six Rangers said

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam said

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Rocky said

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Aisha said

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power Up." Jason said

Just then the White Tiger Zord ran up and Jason hopped aboard and switched it to Warrior mode. Just then the other Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Ganging up on me huh I can handle that." Rito said

The two Zords started fighting Rito.

"Hey two against one isn't fair." Rito said

"Well to bad Rito." Tommy said

"You'll pay for that remark just as soon as my friends get here." Rito said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Master Rito is in position." Goldar said

"Yes now let's do this my dear." Zedd said

"Make our monsters grow." Zedd and Rita said after they crossed staffs

Meanwhile back in the park the other four monsters grew Thirty Stories tall.

"It's a trap." Adam said

"Look out." Rocky said

"What the heck?" Jason asked

"What is it Jason?" Kimberly asked

"There's something heading this way." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon the six beams of light seem to be going after the Monsters and the Rangers but I can't determine the final location." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Six beams of light appear. The Red and White beams hit Rito and the four monsters making them disappear. Then the Black and Yellow Beams went straight past the Zords.

"What is going on?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon two of the beams are heading straight for us." Alpha said

Before Zordon could say anything the Command Centre and Alpha were hit by the Black and Yellow Beams of light. Shutting off the Command Centre and Alpha completely. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle Rito returned.

"What happened?" Zedd asked

"We were about to attack the rangers when we got zapped by two beams of light one Red and one White." Rito said

"That's not all Zedd. The Red, Black, Yellow and White beams are now circling the planet." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park the Pink beam of light hit the Thunder Megazord causing the five Rangers to fall out and power down as the five Thunder Zords disappeared. Then the Blue Beam of light hit The White Tiger Thunder Zord and made Jason fall out and power down. As the Tiger Zord disappeared.

"What just happened?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

The Rangers looked at each other confused as to what just happened.

End of Ninja Quest Part1


	5. Ninja Quest Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers and the names of the Animal Spirits came from Lilac Moon

**Ninja Quest Part2**

Back in the park the rangers were walking along.

"What are we going to do now?" Kimberly asked

"First let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Bad news our Communicators aren't working." Rocky said

"Then we'll have to walk it." Jason said

"Man I wish we were close to Billy's house right now." Kimberly said

"Ah the old Radbug I miss that thing." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

The teens walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"What do you mean the four monsters were destroyed?" Zedd asked

"It appears the beams of light teleported the four monsters to the sun where they burned to a crisp." Finster said

"Then why did my brother get teleported back here?" Rita asked

"Because Rito is more powerful then the monsters so he only got transported back to the castle." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the rangers walked in.

"Man I haven't seen this place this dark." Jason said

"Same here." Tommy said

"It's strange even Alpha is completely off line." Adam said

"What could have happened?" Rocky asked

"I don't know." Jason said

Just then Jason got hit with a Blue Beam of light and got teleported away.

"Jason." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly got hit with a Pink Beam of light and got teleported away.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"I don't know." Adam said

Just then Adam got hit with a Black Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Aisha got hit with a Yellow Beam of light and got teleported away.

"This is nuts." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

Just then Tommy got hit with a White Beam of light and got teleported away. Then Rocky got hit with a Red Beam of light and got teleported away. In the desert of Despair the Rangers teleported down.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I have no idea." Tommy said

"You are in the desert of Despair." Jason said in a deeper voice then usual.

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly said

Jason then looked at the Rangers and his eyes were pure Red.

"I am Valin the Ape Spirit I am using your friend's body to talk to you. Come follow me. The other animal spirits and I will guide you to Ninjor and you new Powers." Valin said

The Rangers then followed Valin Jason.

"So what do you mean Animal Spirits?" Rocky asked

"Check your pockets." Valin said

The Rangers checked there pockets and they pulled out a new Power Coin.

"Jason has the Wolf Power Coin." Valin said

"I have a Crane." Kimberly said

"That means you are under the watch of Baka the Crane spirit." Valin said

"I have the Bear." Aisha said

"That means you are under the watch of Ursa the Bear Spirit." Valin said

"I have the Falcon." Tommy said

"That means you are under the watch of Marlon the Falcon Spirit." Valin said

"I have the Frog." Adam said

"That means you are under the watch of Rach the Frog Spirit." Valin said

"And I have the Ape so that means I'm under your watch." Rocky said

"Correct." Valin said

"Who is Jason under the watch of?" Kimberly asked

"Lupine the Wolf Spirit" Valin said

Just then Valin stopped

"Why have we stopped?" Tommy asked

"This is as far as I can take you." Valin said

Jason's eyes went back to normal and then went to Yellow.

"Hello young ones." A female voice said coming out of Jason's mouth

"You must be Ursa." Aisha said

"Correct." Ursa said

"Lead the way." Tommy said

The Rangers then followed Ursa Jason. Meanwhile at the Police Academy Bulk and Skull walked up and went to apply. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Come on Rito. What's in those eggs?" Rita asked

"Well in one of them there's a Vampirus and in the others are. Rito said

"You better spit it out in the next ten seconds." Rita said

"Ten that's in Tenga Warriors." Rito said

"You brought me Tenga Warriors." Rita said

"My own army of Tenga Warriors." Zedd said

"Hey where are those Power Pukes?" Rita asked

"There in the desert of despair." Finster said

"I have an idea how about we let those power geeks get to the temple then the Tengas come in and plant the Vampirus egg right outside the front door." Rita said

"Good idea. Have the Tenga Warriors hatched?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

"Good now Tenga Warriors go and take the Vampirus Egg to the Desert of Despair and place it at the entrance to the temple." Zedd said

Just then one of the Tenga Warriors picked up the egg and flew it to the desert to the Desert of Despair. Meanwhile back in the Desert the rangers were still following Ursa Jason.

"One question why can you only take over Jason's body?" Tommy asked

"Because he is the only one that can hear us." Ursa said

"Good point." Kimberly said

"Well this is as far as I can take you." Ursa said

"Thank you." Aisha said

Just then Jason's eyes returned to normal then went Pink.

"Hello." Another female voice said coming out of Jason.

"You must be Baka." Rocky said

"Correct. Now let's go." Baka said

The Rangers followed Baka Jason.

"So Baka why do you watch over me?" Kimberly asked

"You are agile and Graceful. They are qualities of the Crane or have you forgotten what Jason called you before you were turned into a punk?" Baka asked

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

"And also I know you are in love with Jason." Baka said

"Can't hide anything from you." Kimberly said

"Actually out of all of you Jason is the only one who can hide things from Lupine." Baka said

"Wow." Kimberly said

"Well this is as far as I can go." Baka said

"Bye." Kimberly said

Just the Jason's eyes went back to normal and then changed to pure Black.

"Hello." A Deep Male voice said coming out of Jason's mouth.

"You must be Rach." Adam said

"Correct. Now follow me Zedd knows you are here." Rach said

The Rangers followed Rach Jason

"What is wrong young Frog?" Rach asked

"Huh I just don't understand why you watch over me?" Adam asked

"You are Nobel and Wise like the Frog. Tommy is Courageous and pure like the Falcon, Aisha is Fierce and Unstoppable like the Bear, Rocky is Powerful and Smart like the Ape, Jason is Cunning and Swift like the Wolf and Kimberly is Agile and Graceful like the Crane." Rach said

"I never thought of it that way." Adam said

"Take care, young ones." Rach said

Jason's eyes changed back to normal then changed to Pure White.

"Hello Rangers." A voice just higher then Jason's came out of Jason's mouth.

"You must be Marlon." Tommy said

"Correct you are almost there." Marlon said

"Good." Tommy said

The Rangers followed Marlon to a cliff face. Just then strange Bird Creatures showed up.

"What are these Things?" Tommy asked

"Tengas." Marlon said

Marlon then got Jason's Wolf Coin out.

"By the Power of the Wolf blind these creatures." Marlon said

The Power coin shone a bright blue blinding the Tengas.

"Come on this way while there blinded." Marlon said

The Rangers followed Marlon through a gap where he pressed a rock and they all went inside. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No how did Jason do that?" Rita asked

"I don't know my queen." Finster said

"Never mind there trapped in a cave with Tengas on the outside." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the desert. The Tengas placed the egg down. Meanwhile in the cave the Rangers walked along until they reached a dead end.

"Ok now which way?" Kimberly asked

"One question how did we end up in this cave?" Jason asked

"You're back to normal." Adam said

"Huh?" Jason asked

"You were possessed by the Animal Spirits." Aisha said

"Just great why do weird things always…?"Jason started but didn't finish dew to the fact he walked through a wall.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Come on." Tommy said

The rangers then walked through the wall.

End of Ninja Quest Part2


	6. Ninja Quest Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers and the names of the Animal Spirits belong to Lilac Moon. But I do own the new ranger suits

**Ninja Quest Part3**

In the temple the Five Rangers were looking for Jason.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Can you here us?" Tommy asked

Just then they entered the temple and found Jason.

"Hey guys what kept you?" Jason asked

"We were looking for you Cunning and Swift Wolf." Rocky said

"Huh?" Jason asked

"Check inside your pocket." Kimberly said

Jason looked in his pocket and pulled out a Wolf Power Coin.

"How cool." Jason said

Just then the gates open and the rangers walked inside. Then the gates closed

"Ok now what?" Aisha asked

"Who's out there I want answers." A voice said

"Sorry Jason but I need to borrow your body." A voice said

"Go ahead if it will help." Jason said in his mind.

Jason's eyes then went Blue.

"Ninjor this is Lupine the Wolf Spirit get your butt out here." Lupine said

"What if I refuse?" Ninjor asked

"You know better then to piss of a wolf now get out here I'm putting a lot of strain on this humans body talking to you since he already has a Wolf Soul." Lupine said

"Alright I'm coming out." Ninjor said

Ninjor then showed up.

"Alright you got my…I'm so sorry Lupine." Ninjor said when he saw Jason's eyes

"You knew full well we brought these teens here and yet you still act like a little kid." Lupine said

"I'm sorry. Ninjor said

"One more chance that's it." Lupine said

"Thank you." Ninjor said

Jason's eyes then returned to normal.

"Looks like someone is in trouble with the Wolf." Jason said

"Wait you heard all that?" Aisha asked

"Yeah unlike the others he asked." Jason said

"Now before we can begin do all of you have the Power Coins of Pheados?" Ninjor asked

The Rangers pulled out the power Coins.

"Good now we can begin." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Rito I want you to go back to Earth and destroy Angel Grove." Zedd said

"Right." Rito said

Rito teleported away then Zedd and Rita made him grow. Meanwhile at the Police Academy Bulk and Skull met up with Lt. Stone.

"Now to get you boys ready for the Police Force." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile back in the Desert. The Tengas were still trying to find a way into the temple. Meanwhile back in the Temple.

"Now form a circle around me and join hands." Ninjor said

The Rangers formed a circle around Ninjor and joined there hands.

"Now close your eyes and look deep inside yourselves." Ninjor said

The Rangers then closed there eyes.

"From the dawn of time man as always known the calling from the power of the animals is the calling of the Ninja." Ninjor said

Just then Kimberly transformed into a Pink Ninja with a White belt and a Crane Power Coin on her chest, Adam transformed into a Black Ninja with a white belt and a Frog Power Coin on his chest, Aisha transformed into a Yellow Ninja with a White belt and a Bear Power Coin on her chest, Rocky transformed into a Red Ninja with a White belt and an Ape Power Coin on his chest, Tommy transformed into a White Ninja with a Black belt and a Falcon Power Coin on his chest and Jason transformed into a Blue Ninja with a Silver belt and a Wolf Power Coin on his chest.

"Now open your eyes and except the power of Ninja." Ninjor said

The Rangers opened there eyes and were surprised by the new power.

"Now follow me and you shall receive your gifts from Pheados and from me." Ninjor said

The Rangers followed Ninjor out into the Temple grounds. In the Temple Grounds the Rangers stood on the ledges.

"Now behold the Ninja Zords from the Temple of Ninja." Ninjor said

"Wow." Tommy said

"There amazing." Rocky said

"And now behold the Ninja Zords of Pheados." Ninjor said

The Rangers then saw the Pheados Ninja Zords they were bigger then the Ninja Zords of the Ninja temple.

"Whoa." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"How do we call on them?" Tommy asked

"Rocky Powerful and Smart you control the Mighty Ape Zords." Ninjor said

Rocky nodded.

"Aisha Fierce and Unstoppable you control the Mighty Bear Zords." Ninjor said

Aisha nodded.

"Kimberly Agile and Graceful you control the Beautiful Crane Zords." Ninjor said

Kimberly nodded.

"Adam Noble and Wise you control the Mighty Frog Zords." Ninjor said

Adam nodded

"Tommy Courageous and Pure you control the Mighty Falcon Zord." Ninjor said

Tommy nodded.

"And Jason Cunning and Swift you control the Mighty Wolf Zords." Ninjor said

Jason nodded.

"Now Jason your Wolf Zord of Pheados can transform into Warrior mode and can combine with Tommy's Falcon Zord of Pheados." Ninjor said

"Cool." Jason said

"And as always when all six of you work together the six Ninja Zords can combine to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord." Ninjor said

"What about the other six?" Kimberly asked

"They combine to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord it has more power then the other one in fact nothing so far can match the Pheados Zords powers." Ninjor said

"So how do we call on them?" Kimberly asked

"Look inside yourselves and let your animal spirits be your guides." Ninjor said

"I am the Ape Powerful and Smart." Rocky said

"I am the Bear Fierce and Unstoppable." Aisha said

"I am the Crane Agile and Graceful." Kimberly said

"I am the Frog Noble and Wise." Adam said

"I am the Falcon Courageous and Pure." Tommy said

"I am the Wolf Cunning and Swift." Jason said

Just then the Rangers chest coins shone and there Powers activated.

"You are now Ninjas." Ninjor said

"Come on we have some Bird Brains to take care of." Jason said

"Correct the Tengas must not be allowed inside the Temple." Ninjor said

"Let's go." Jason said

The Rangers ran out of the Temple. Meanwhile back at the Police Academy Bulk and Skull had hair cuts and then started training. Meanwhile back in the Desert.

"There has to be a way in." One Tenga said

"Hey bird brains." Rocky said

The Tengas looked up and saw six Ninjas.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but in order to get to the temple you have to go through us." Rocky said

"Oh I'm so scared." Another Tenga said

"You will be." Tommy said

"Let's go guys." Jason said

The six Ninjas jumped down and started fighting the Tengas the Ninjas were having fun with there new powers. Adam kicked a few Tengas down Tommy made another one eat dirt. Kimberly used her speed to make the Tengas dizzy while Jason disappeared and left his ninja clothes behind.

"I've got him." One Tenga said

"Not Quite Bird Brain." Jason said

The Tenga turned around and saw the Blue Ninja still in his Ninja suit.

"Don't believe everything you see." Jason said.

Just then Aisha and Rocky double teamed the Tengas while Tommy, Adam, Kimberly and Jason all took on the Tengas on there own. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Power Returned and both Zordon and Alpha came back on line.

"What happened?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha but maybe the Viewing Globe has some answers." Zordon said

Alpha looked at the viewing Globe and saw Tengas and Six Colored Ninjas.

"Zordon our Rangers have gained Ninja Powers." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the desert.

"These Powers rule." Adam said

"I'll say this is so cool." Kimberly said

"Now let's finish these guys off." Rocky said

The Tengas then flew away.

"Cowards." Jason said

"That was great." Aisha said

Just then Ninjor showed up.

"You have done well I can see why you five were chosen by Zordon and you Jason were chosen by the White Tiger and Tyrannosaurs Power Coins." Ninjor said

"Speaking of Power Coins how come I didn't have my Tyrannosaurus one?" Tommy asked

"Because it was just a copy the Falcon Power coin got rid of it and the power went back into Jason's power coin." Ninjor said

"Well that explains that." Tommy said

"Well now let's save home." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." All Six Rangers said

"White Falcon." Tommy called before a White Falcon helmet appeared

"Black Frog." Adam called before a Black Frog helmet appeared

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called before a Pink Crane helmet appeared

"Blue Wolf." Jason called before a Blue Wolf helmet appeared

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called before a Yellow Bear helmet appeared.

"Red Ape." Rocky called before a Red Ape helmet appeared

The Rangers then looked at there new suits. Rocky's Ranger suit was red and had two white stripes going diagonally down his chest from Left shoulder to Right hip his gloves and Boots were White and his helmet looked like the head of an Ape with the visor in it's mouth and it had an Ape Power Coin on his chest.

Adam's Ranger suit was a Black version of Rocky's except his helmet looked like a frog's head with the Visor in its mouth and it had a Frog Power Coin on his chest.

Tommy's Ranger Suit looked like a reversed version of Adam's ranger suit except his helmet looked like a Falcon head with the Visor in the Falcon's beak and it had a Falcon Power Coin on his chest.

Aisha's Rangers suit was yellow it also had the two White stripes going down the body from left shoulder to Right hip. But Aisha's Ranger form also had the mini skirt. Her gloves and Boots were White and her helmet looked like the head of a Bear with the visor in its mouth and it had the Bear Power Coin on her Chest.

Kimberly's Ranger suit was a Pink version of Aisha's except her helmet looked like a Crane's head with the Visor under its beak and it has a Crane Power Coin on her chest.

Jason's Ranger suit was Blue and it had Two Silver Stripes going diagonally down his body from Left shoulder to Right hip. His Gloves and Boots unlike the others were Black with Blue lines on the palm and around the top and bottom of the boot. His Rangers suit also had Chest armor like the White Tiger Ranger's except it had the Wolf Power Coin in the centre. And his helmet looked like the head of a Wolf with the visor in its mouth.

"These powers are awesome." Tommy said

"So I guess dew to Jason's suit looking different that means he's the leader." Rocky said

"Correct." Ninjor said

"OK guys let's save home." Jason said

"Rangers before you go you are now Sacred Animal Rangers you have new Weapons as well Zordon will explain them to you." Ninjor said

"Thanks Ninjor." Jason said

"Power Rangers Power Up." The Six Ranger said

"Good luck my friends and may the Power of Ninja protect you." Ninjor said before teleporting back into the temple.

Just then the Vampirus Egg started to hatch.

End of Ninja Quest Part3


	7. Ninja Quest Part4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers and the names of the Animal Spirits belong to Lilac Moon.

**Ninja Quest Part4**

Back in the Desert the Rangers were in there new Ranger forms.

"OK guys time to save home." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." The six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then the six Rangers took off there morphers on there belts and fired beams into the centre of the circle then the symbol of Pheados shot up and the six Ninja Zords showed up.

"Let's do it guys." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"Ninja Zords Power Up." All Six Rangers said

The six Rangers then hopped into there Zords. Tommy in the Falcon Zord, Jason in the Wolf Zord, Adam in the Frog Zord, Rocky in the Ape Zord, Aisha in the Bear Zord and Kimberly in the Crane Zord.

"Falcon Zord ready to sour." Tommy said

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Adam said

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said

"Ape Zord ready to party." Rocky said

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Jason said

"Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said

"You would have to comment on that." Jason said

"Have you known me not too?" Kimberly asked

"No." Jason said

"Good." Kimberly said

"Come on guys we've got a bag of bones to get rid off." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the City the Six Ninja Zords showed up.

"What new Zords. Still won't stop me." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon look it's the Pheados Ninja Zords." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Rito is going to have a tough time with them." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"Time for the Wolf to chew on some bones." Jason said

Just then Jason got the Wolf Zord to bite Rito three times then jump off.

"Hey Aisha let's see if Rito can boogie with the Bear." Jason said

"OK." Aisha said

Aisha then got the Bear Zord to shake the ground up and Rito fell to the ground.

"Looks like he can't boogie with the Bear. Hey Adam let's see what that Frog Zord can do." Aisha said

"With Pleasure." Adam said

Just then the Frog Zord's tongue rapped around Rito and then shocked him.

"Hey Kimberly he's all yours and that Crane Zord of yours." Adam said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Adam's Frog Zord's tongue unwrapped from around Rito then Kimberly got the Crane Zord to fire lasers at Rito.

"Hey Rocky how about you get that Ape Zord to Party." Kimberly said

"With pleasure." Rocky said

Just then Rocky got his Ape Zord to punch Rito then uppercut Rito to the ground.

"Hey Tommy lets see what that Falcon Zord can do." Rocky said

"OK." Tommy said

Tommy then got the Falcon Zord to fire rockets out of the tips of its Wings. The rockets hit Rito and sent him flying.

"Ouch that hurt." Rito said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Zeddy." Rita said

"Yes my dear." Zedd said

"I think we're completely out matched." Rita said

Zedd enhanced his vision and saw the Pheados Ninja Zords.

"No not those Ninja Zords." Zedd said

"Hey we still have vampirus." Goldar said

"That won't do us any good even if we destroy the temple there powers will stay since there Powers also came from Pheados." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the desert the Vampirus Egg started to hatch. Meanwhile at the Police Academy Bulk and Skull started training under Lt. Stone. Meanwhile back in the city.

"So you Rangers want to play I can play." Rito said

Rito then made a flame thrower appear.

"Not today Rito." Jason said

Jason then got his Wolf Zord to grab the Flame Thrower and bite down. The Wolf Zord destroyed the Flame Thrower barrel.

"Hey no fair." Rito said

"We need Ninja Megazord Power Now." Jason said

"Ninja Megazord Power Up." All Six Ranger said

Just then the Frog Zord became Legs while the Bear Zord became the body the Wolf and Ape Zords became the Arms and the Crane Zord became the head. Then all five Zords Combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"One target instead of five. I can handle that." Rito said

"I don't think so." Jason said

"What?" Rito asked

"Ninja Megazord Power Punch." The Five Rangers said

The Ninja Megazord Ape and Wolf punched Rito to the ground. Just then the Falcon Zord showed up.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord." Tommy and Jason said

Just then the Falcon Zord combined with the Ninja Megazord to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord it then took to the skies.

"Taking to the skies I can do that too." Rito said

Just then Rito flew up into the sky.

"Hey Adam how about you kick it to him." Jason said

"With pleasure." Adam said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord kicked Rito to the ground.

"Ouch." Rito said

"Sky dive Power Punch." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord skydive wolf and Ape punched Rito making Rito runaway. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rito showed up

"What's the deal with those Zords?" Rito asked

"There the Zords of Pheados." Zedd said

"I thought they were just a legend." Rito said

"Well there not and the Rangers have them." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Police academy Bulk and Skull were still doing training and annoying Lt. Stone. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Zeddy the Vampirus is about to hatch." Rita said

"So what it's not going to do us any good." Zedd said

"Come on Zeddy we'll figure out a way to destroy the Pheados Ninja Zords heck if we defeat them we'll be legends." Rita said

"So how's Vampirus coming?" Zedd asked

"It's hatched and ready." Rita said

"Now Vampirus destroy the Temple and Ninjor." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the desert Vampirus was standing on a rock.

"Yes Lord Zedd I hear you and I obey." Vampirus said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the rangers were still in there Ranger suits but had taken off there helmets.

"I am so relived you six are ok." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Tommy said

"But how did you gain the Pheados Power Coins?" Alpha asked

"Mind if I answer that?" Lupine asked

"Go ahead." Jason said in his mind.

Just then Jason's eyes turned pure Blue.

"From myself and the other Sacred Animals." Lupine said

"Lupine my old friend." Zordon said

"It's good to see you Zordon. You have chosen a fine bunch of Teenagers." Lupine said

"Thank you Lupine." Zordon said

"Well I'd best be going." Lupine said

"Goodbye old friend and say hello to the other Five Sacred Animals." Zordon said

"I will." Lupine said

Just then Jason's eyes returned to normal.

"Well I hope that's the last time they do that." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"There appears to be an attack." Alpha said

"Check the Temple." Jason said

"I'm sorry Jason I can't the universal scanners are still off line." Alpha said

"Here I'll help bring them back." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Police Academy. Bulk and Skull were still going through there training. Meanwhile back in the Desert.

"I call upon Ninjor the keeper of the Ninja Powers." Vampirus said

Just then Ninjor showed up and attacked Vampirus.

"Your evil is not welcome here." Ninjor said

"Then I'll just destroy you." Vampirus said

"You and what Army?" Ninjor asked

"No Army just Powerful Friends." Vampirus said

Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the desert Vampirus grew thirty Stories tall. Then Ninjor grew Thirty Stories as well.

"Now let's see how well you do." Vampirus said

"It's been a while but it's great to be back." Ninjor said

Ninjor then started fighting Vampirus. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Ninjor fighting something.

"What on earth is that?" Kimberly asked

"That's a Vampirus monster." Zordon said

"We have to help Ninjor." Aisha said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the desert the Rangers showed up in there Pheados Ninja Falcon Megazord.

"Hey Vampirus you pick on Ninjor you gotta pick on us too." Aisha said

"Very well I'll destroy both of you." Vampirus said

The Ninja Falcon Megazord flew up and then Ninjor switched into Battle mode. Then fired a ball of energy at Vampirus. Then the Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive power punched Vampirus destroying it.

"When will evil learn? Good always triumphs." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This is not good." Rita said

"We have to figure out a way to destroy the Pheados Ninja Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Rangers were still in there Ranger suits and had there helmets off.

"Well done Rangers now someone wants to talk to you. Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers saw Ninjor.

"Hello is anyone there." Ninjor said

"Over here Ninjor." Kimberly said

"Yeah turn around." Tommy said

"Oh there you are. From now on we will be working as allies to protect the temple of ninja and Earth from evil." Ninjor said

"This is excellent news." Zordon said

"Just call on me when you need help." Ninjor said

"Thanks Ninjor." Jason said

The Viewing Globe then turned off.

"We could use friends like him." Jason said

"You said it." Aisha said

The next day at the Police Academy Kimberly, Adam, Aisha. Rocky now wearing Red, Tommy now wearing White and Jason now wearing Blue along with Ernie and a whole bunch of other people came to watch Bulk and Skull graduate.

"I'm so proud of those two." Ernie said

"Yeah we all are." Jason said

Just then Bulk, Skull and a whole bunch of other graduates showed up and the all received there badges. Everyone clapped as Bulk and Skull smiled.

End of Ninja Quest Part4


	8. A Brush with Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Note: **Jason is now the Blue Ranger, Tommy is now the White Ranger and Rocky is now the Red Ranger

**A Brush with Destiny**

At the Youth Centre Jason and Aisha walked in talking when Kimberly ran up and hugged Jason and cried onto his top. Jason and Aisha looked at each other then they heard some people talking and looked over and saw Kimberly's mom Diane with her fiancé talking to a man neither one had seen before.

"Who is that?" Aisha asked

"The one standing next to Diane that's her fiancé but I have no idea who the other guy is." Jason said

"Why did you come back after all these years?" Diane asked

"I came to see my daughter." The man said

"His daughter?" Aisha asked

"That's Kimberly's Dad?" Jason asked

Jason looked down and wrapped his arms around Kimberly and one of his hands stroked her hair. Later that night at Kimberly's house Kimberly was talking to Aisha on the phone.

"I can't believe he came back." Kimberly said

"So that was your dad." Aisha said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"I still can't believe Jason let me cry on his top." Kimberly said

"You needed it and Jason wasn't going to push you away." Aisha said

"Your right." Kimberly said

"Listen why don't you meet us at the park tomorrow?" Aisha asked

"Sounds good." Kimberly said

The two hung up and Kimberly held her little rabbit Jason won for her. Then she went to sleep. Kimberly then started to have a nightmare about her soon to be step Dad turning into a monster and leaving Jason and the Pink Ranger behind. Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle.

"Empress Rita I have created a machine that will allow you to watch the dreams of those earthlings and this nightmare Kimberly is having." Finster said

Finster then moved the screen up. Rita and Zedd then saw the Artisimole.

"Oh look Kimberly's afraid of the big bad monster." Rita said

"Finster, find someway to bring that monster to life." Zedd said

"Yes oh evil one." Finster said

The next day in the park Kimberly walked up to the other Rangers.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"I had nightmares all night long." Kimberly said

"About your father?" Aisha asked

"No about moving to Paris." Kimberly said

"Listen, Kim. You have to realize that your mom has only your best intentions at heart. You're too important to her and she'll never let anything bad happen to you. Jason said

Yeah your right my mom won't let anything bad happen to me thanks Jase." Kimberly said

Jason smiled.

"So what about your father?" Rocky asked

"I don't know I mean he shows up sixteen years later wanting a father Daughter relationship now." Kimberly said

"If you ask me it seems kind of fishy." Adam said

"You said it." Aisha said

"I know but what can I do?" Kimberly asked

"Try not to think about it." Jason said

"I'll try." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"My evil lords I have done it I can now bring Kimberly's dream monster to life." Finster said

"Good now take Rito and some Tengas and get that monster." Zedd said

Back in the park the Tengas showed up.

"Oh great Tengas from one nightmare to another." Kimberly said

"This is no nightmare. Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The six Rangers transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Kimberly got captured and placed against a tree. Just then Rito and Finster showed up.

"You'll never get away with this." Kimberly said

"Sorry Pinky yes we will." Rito said

Just then Kimberly tried to grab Rito but he swatted her hand away and knocking off her communicator.

"Hands off the bone man. Hurry up and get what we came for." Rito said

Finster then fired a beam at Kimberly and took out the monster from her subconscious.

"So did you get the monster?" Rito asked

"I am Artisimole." Artisimole said

"Well we got what we came for let's go." Rito said

Just then Rito and Finster along with the Tengas disappeared.

"Great job guys power down." Jason said

The Rangers threw off there ninja clothes and returned to there normal clothes then ran up to Kim.

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"I don't know I don't even remember getting away from the Tengas." Kimberly said

"What could Zedd want this time?" Tommy asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

Later back at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull woke up and saw the painting they were guarding was gone. Later at Angel Grove Bulk and Skull were asking students if they had seen the painting. Just then Jason and Adam walked up

"Hey guys. Where's the fire?" Jason asked

"Huh?" Bulk asked

"He means what's the problem." Adam said

"There's no problem." Bulk said

"Yeah everything's fine." Skull said

"So this wouldn't happen to be about a mole painting that disappeared." Jason said

"You know where it is?" Bulk asked

"Yeah Diane's fiancé has it. After all he painted it he just wanted to touch it up." Jason said

"Well at least it wasn't stolen." Skull said

Bulk and Skull walked off. Just then Aisha, Tommy and Rocky walked up. Just then Jason's communicator beeped. So the five teens walked into the empty Classroom.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Teleport to the Command Centre. Zedd has sent down a monster." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The five Rangers teleported away just as Kimberly walked up.

"Where is everybody? Maybe Zordon knows." Kimberly said

Kimberly looked at her wrist and noticed her Communicator was gone.

"Oh no. Ok don't panic I'll just retrace my steps." Kimberly said as she walked off.

Meanwhile at the Command Centre the five Rangers teleported in.

"Rangers where's Kimberly?" Alpha asked

"Maybe she's still with her uncle." Aisha said

"That will have to wait behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Artisimole.

"Oh great a mole wanting to be an artist." Jason said

"And he has a French accent." Aisha said

"Alpha, try and locate Kimberly if I'm right she might be the only one who can stop this thing." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"That monster might be from Kimberly's dreams." Jason said

"We have to try and stop it." Adam said

"I agree." Rocky said

"OK then. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down and saw Artisimole.

"You Rangers come in such beautiful colors." Artisimole said

"Well at least we're not artist rejects like you." Jason said

"I am not an artist reject." Artisimole said

"Could have fooled me." Tommy said

Artisimole then blasted the Rangers.

"That's it." Tommy said

"Wait." Jason said

Tommy then attacked Artisimole and went straight through him.

"That was really weird." Tommy said

Just then Adam and Aisha tried the same thing but went straight through.

"Ok that was strange." Adam said

"I'll say." Aisha said

The Rangers regrouped.

"We need some more help." Aisha said

"Right. Ninjor we summon you from mount High." Jason said

Just then Ninjor showed up.

"It is good to see you again my friends how can I be of assistance?" Ninjor asked

"Maybe not to them but your shade of blue would look nice on my pallet." Artisimole said

"I shall remove this evil being." Ninjor said

Ninjor then attacked Artisimole but his attacks didn't do a thing.

"This is going the way I planned." Ninjor said

Just then Artisimole attacked Ninjor and sent him back to the rangers.

"Ninjor are you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yes." Ninjor said

"See what we're up against?" Tommy asked

"I do." Ninjor said

Just then Artisimole zapped the Rangers and Ninjor of there color but missed Jason since Jason moved out of the way.

"I missed one." Artisimole said

"Zordon I need Kimberly's help." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha was watching the fight.

"I know Jason we are still trying to contact her." Zordon said

"I'll try increasing the gage on her Communicator." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the park Kimberly was walking along.

"OK I came here to meet the guys then those Tengas came." Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly heard her Communicator and turned around then ran over and picked it up.

"I read you Zordon." Kimberly said

"Kimberly teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said

Kimberly then teleported off. Back in the Command Centre Kimberly teleported in and put on her communicator.

"Kimberly." Alpha said

"Welcome Kimberly." Zordon said

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Kimberly turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Jason spin jump flying dodging the blasts for the Artisimole.

"That's the monster from my dreams." Kimberly said

"So Jason was right you are the only one who can defeat it." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. Kimberly, when you get down there use your Crane Bow it's a lot stronger then your original Power Bow. But also get Jason to call forth his Wolf Lance." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin time." Kimberly said

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

Back in the park an Arrow came out of no where and struck the Artisimole. Kimberly then ran up to Jason.

"Man, am I glad you showed up." Jason said

"Sorry better late then never." Kimberly said

"What is that?" Jason asked

"It's my Crane Bow." Kimberly said

The Crane bow looked like Crane wings.

"Call out your Wolf Lance." Kimberly said

"Wolf Lance." Jason said

Just then a Blue Lance with Wolf Heads at either end showed up in Jason's hands.

"Wow." Jason said

"You said it now lets get this freak." Kimberly said

"I'm with you." Jason said

The two clasped hands and they both started to glow Jason was glowing Blue while Kimberly was glowing Pink.

"No way the understanding between those two has activated there Ninja Strikes." Ninjor said

Just then Kimberly jumped up and fired six ranger colored arrows at the Artisimole then all six Arrows turned into a Pink Energy Crane and struck Artisimole. Then Jason spun his Wolf Lance like a shield and charged at Artisimole and turned into a Blue Energy Wolf and then struck and destroyed Artisimole returning the colors to the Rangers and Ninjor.

"Yes they did it." Aisha said

"I am reenergized and ready for action." Ninjor said as Jason and Kimberly ran up

"Ninjor what was that attack we used?" Kimberly asked

"Those were your Ninja Strikes Wolf and Crane after you activate it you can activate it in your ninja form and with out your weapons." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Zeddy we have to do something." Rita said

"Yes my dear." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Artisimole grew Thirty Stories high.

"We're going to need help." Rocky said

"Kimberly, do the honors." Jason said

"With pleasure we need Ninja Zord Power Now." Kimberly said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then all six took off there morphers and fired beams into the centre then the symbol of Pheados shot up and then the six Ninja Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside there Zords.

"Time for Ninjor extension mode." Ninjor said while growing Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Ninja Megazord power now." Kimberly said

"Ninja Megazord Power Up." All Six Rangers said

Just then the Bear, Frog, Ape, Crane and Wolf Zords combined to create the Ninja Megazord then Ninjor switched to battle mode.

"I'll paint you both out." Artisimole said

"Ninja Falcon Megazord Power Up." Kimberly said

Just then the Falcon Zord showed up and combined with the Ninja Megazord to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord. Just then Ninjor fired a energy sphere at Artisimole.

"Now Sky dive power punch." Kimberly said

The Ninja Falcon Megazord sky dive punched and destroyed Artisimole.

"Oh yeah we did it." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"I can't believe those Rangers won again." Zedd said

"And to make things worse Jason and Kimberly both activated there Ninja Strikes." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam were at the Ranger table when Jason and Kimberly walked in and down the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jason asked

"Yes." Kimberly said

"OK." Jason said

"Can you please stay here?" Kimberly asked

"Of course." Jason said

Kimberly walked off while Jason stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Kimberly then walked up to her mother and estranged Dad.

"Hi mom." Kimberly said

"Hello sweetie are you all packed for your stay at the Campbell's?" Diane asked

"Yes." Kimberly said

"Hello my beautiful daughter." The man said

"Don't call me that David." Kimberly said

"What?" David asked

"I don't want anything to do with you so stay out of my life." Kimberly said

As if sensing Kimberly was going to cry Jason walked up. The other four Rangers watched then noticed Jason walking up to Kimberly.

"But Kimberly I want to get to know you." David said

"Well I don't want to know you." Kimberly said

"You don't mean that." David said

"Yes I do." Kimberly said

"Kimberly, I only have your best interests at heart." David said

David then tried to touch Kimberly but was stopped by Jason's arm. Diane, her fiancé, the other rangers and Kimberly all looked at Jason.

"It sounds to me like the only person you have the best interests for is yourself." Jason said

"But out this is between me and my daughter." David said

"Your daughter you lost the right to call Kimberly that the second you called out on your pregnant wife. And don't think coming back sixteen Years later is going to make all the difference." Jason said while staying surprisingly calm.

"This is none of your business." David said

Oh it is my business. Kimberly is my best friend and it hurts me to see her cry tears over you coming back sixteen years later acting like nothing happened and you never left. Well I hate to be the one to tell you this but everything has changed Diane took care of Kimberly all by herself and Kimberly has become a beautiful young woman because of it." Jason said

"Don't tell me what was right and wrong I got scared. David said

"Scared of what funny how you weren't scared to take care of your son but the minute you find out you have a daughter you run for the hills. Explain that because I am clearly confused." Jason said

"Um." David said

"Thought so you don't have an answer you couldn't handle the fact your ex wife was pregnant with a girl and not another boy. So don't come back here and say you want to get to know your daughter. You wasted that chance years ago and Kimberly was doing just fine until you showed up." Jason said

"But I'm…"David started but Jason cut in

"But what. Just because you're her biological dad does not mean you have her best interests at heart. The only good thing that came from you was to help bring Kimberly into this world and nothing more. So why don't you crawl back under that rock you crawled out from and disappear." Jason said

"But…"David said but got cut off again

"I'm not done. Look around do you see Diane jumping back into your arms or Kimberly wanting to be daddy's little girl. All you've done since you returned was cause' more pain and all I've seen Kimberly do is cry her eyes out about you. So if you really cared about Kimberly get out of her life and stay the hell away from her. Maybe one day she might want to start getting to know you but right now she wants nothing to do with you so get out." Jason said

"You don't own the Youth Centre." David said

"I don't mean get out of the Youth Centre I mean get out of Kimberly's Life and stay out." Jason said

"Fine I'll go but this is far from over." David said

"Oh it's over and if I see or find out you were anywhere near Kimberly I will make your life a living hell and trust me I make good on my threats." Jason said

David walked off actually scared of Jason. Everyone in the Youth Centre clapped even Diane was impressed at what Jason did. Jason turned to Kimberly.

"Jason." Kimberly said

"Don't say anything. Just come here." Jason said

Jason pulled Kimberly into a hug and she cried.

"Jase." Kimberly said

"Shh just let it all out." Jason said

Kimberly cried on Jason's top while Diane and her fiancé looked on. Jason then gently pushed Kimberly's chin with his finger so that she was looking at him.

"Just remember this. I'm always going to be here for you as someone to talk to a shoulder to cry on and your rock if you need to borrow some of my strength." Jason said

"Thank you." Kimberly said

Jason just kissed Kimberly on the forehead and Kimberly went back to crying on Jason's top. Jason looked over at Diane and she mouthed 'thank you' Jason just nodded as if to say your welcome. Jason just looked down at Kimberly and just held her as she cried.

End of a Brush with Destiny.


	9. Passing the Lantern

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Passing the Lantern**

Inside the Youth Centre Aisha and Jason were sitting at the Ranger table.

"So how's Kimberly holding up?" Aisha asked

"She's doing her gymnastics which I think is mainly a distraction from what happened." Jason said

"So true one question what you said to her does that only apply to her?" Aisha asked

"Nope it applies to all of my friends." Jason said

"Great. Oh I wonder how Adam's doing at his family reunion." Aisha said

"Probably having a blast you know important his family's history is to him." Jason said

Just then Adam walked in and up to Jason and Aisha then sat down.

"Hey guys." Adam said

"Hey where did you get that cool lantern?" Aisha asked

"They presented it to me at the Reunion." Adam said

"So you're a lantern keeper then." Jason said

"Yeah." Adam said

"The torch may light the path but the soul lights the way." Jason read

"Why does that not surprise me you can read Korean?" Aisha asked

"What I was home schooled until I came to Angel Grove." Jason said

"Anyway what does it mean?" Adam asked

"I could tell you but it's your job as a lantern keeper to figure it out." Jason said

"No fair." Aisha said

"Look the power of the lantern is actually represents something else." Jason said

"I'm confused." Adam said

"Trust me it took me awhile to understand what my sensei meant by that." Jason said

"Quoting your sensei." Aisha said

"Yeah." Jason said

The three teens laughed. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle

"I'll show you the power of that lantern." Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked husband." Rita said

"Rito, Baboo and Squatt go down there a get that lantern." Zedd said

"Right away Ed." Rito said

"It's Zedd." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Japanese Garden Jason and Adam were walking along.

"This place is beautiful." Adam said

"Yeah it is. Billy showed it to me." Jason said

"You miss him don't you?" Adam asked

"I miss Trini, Zack and Billy. But Billy and I we really became friends we talked about anything since we both lost our mothers but his died in a car accident." Jason said

"I guess with someone who knows what it's like to lose someone it makes it easier to talk to them." Adam said

"True." Jason said

"So who are we meeting?" Adam asked

"A guy named Ko. If anyone can help you understand your lantern's powers he can." Jason said

The two walked up to the Japanese hut.

"Ko it's good to see you again." Jason said

"It is good to see you too Jason and you must be Adam." Ko said

"Yeah." Adam said

"A very interesting Lantern you have here." Ko said

"Thanks I was wondering if you could help me understand the inscription." Adam said

"The torch may light the path but the soul lights the way." Ko read.

"So what does it mean?" Adam asked

"That sometimes what you believe has power might not always be the case." Ko said

"Huh?" Adam asked

"I'll try and explain later." Jason said

"Oh ok." Adam said

"Well I must get back to tending my garden." Ko said

"Bye Ko." Jason said

Ko then walked off.

"I forgot to mention sometimes the advice Ko gives doesn't make sense until a day or two later." Jason said

"That's good cause' it makes no sense now." Adam said

Just then Rocky, Adam and Aisha were walking up the garden path.

"It's so great your parents allowing Kimberly to work on her garden at your place." Rocky said

"Yeah but with all the time she's doing Gymnastics I just wonder if she'll have enough time to work on it." Tommy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"What are you two doing here?" Aisha asked

"We are on patrol." Bulk said

"Ok then." Rocky said

The three teens walked off then up to the Japanese hut.

"Look there they are." Aisha said

"Hey guys." Tommy said

Adam and Jason both waved. Just then Tengas, Rito, Squatt and Baboo showed up.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Tommy said

Just then all five teens transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas.

"What are you two doing go and get the Lantern." Rito said

Squatt and Baboo both walked up to the Japanese hut and started taking the lanterns. Then they walked back down to Rito.

"Easiest fight I was even in. Later." Rito said

Rito, Squatt, Baboo and the Tengas teleported away.

"Power down." Jason said

The Rangers returned to there normal clothes then ran up to the Japanese hut.

"Oh no my Lantern it's gone." Adam said

"We'll get it back." Jason said

"I swore in front of my family that I'll protect it." Adam said

"Adam listen to me like Ko said sometimes the thing we think has power only represents something else." Jason said

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"What if the lantern has no power but the power lied in something else?" Jason asked

"Come on let's head to the Command Centre." Rocky said

"Just think about what I said ok." Jason said

"OK." Adam said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull were walking along when a lantern that looked like Adam's landed in front of them.

"Skull, look." Bulk said

"Come you idiots let's go." Rito said

Rito, Squatt and Baboo all teleported away with the lanterns. Bulk and Skull started screaming.

"Why are we screaming?" Bulk asked

"Because evil Alien Monsters are using there Powers right in front of us." Skull said

"Oh." Bulk said

The two then ran off screaming with Adam's lantern. Meanwhile in the Command Centre. All six Rangers were there.

"What would Zedd want with Adam's lantern?" Kimberly asked

"Well according to Adam's Family the lantern had special powers" Jason said

"It appears Zedd must want to tap into the Lantern's Powers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Why did you bring us so many lanterns?" Zedd asked

"We didn't know which one was the right one." Baboo said

"Well luckily I have a natural talent for sensing extraordinary Powers." Rita said

"That's true you did choose me." Zedd said

"Get real." Rita said

Rita then picked out a lantern.

"Here it is this is the lantern we want." Rita said

"But this one matches the drapes better." Baboo said

"Zip it monkey breath. I know what I'm doing." Rita said

"Very well get rid of this mess." Zedd said

"Now get ready for Lanterra Power brats." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park Bulk and Skull were walking along holding Adam's lantern.

"A good detective must always check what is in front of him." Skull read

So Bulk and Skull looked in front of them.

"And to each side." Skull read

So the two looked left then right.

"And behind him." Skull read

The two looked behind them and saw Lanterra and ran off dropping Adam's lantern. Just then Adam and Aisha were walking up the path.

"Adam I don't see the point in looking Zordon said he'd contact us if they found anything." Aisha said

"I feel responsible Aisha the whole town could be in danger and it will be my fault." Adam said

"Ok let's keep looking." Aisha said

Just then Bulk and Skull ran down.

"There's a monster in the park." Bulk said

"You saw a monster?" Adam asked

"Run for your lives." Skull said

Bulk and Skull ran off.

"Adam to Command Centre." Adam said

Back at the Command Centre.

"We read you Adam." Jason said

"Do you see anything in the Viewing Globe?" Adam asked

The four Rangers looked and saw the Lanterra monster.

"Aye, aye, aye. A Lanterra monster." Alpha said

"We'll meet you in the park." Jason said

"On it." Adam said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back in the park.

"Let's head that creep off." Aisha said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

Just then the two Rangers flipped over Lanterra and the other rangers showed up.

"Looks like Zedd, has done a number on your Lantern." Jason said

"I know." Adam said

"We have to fight it." Kimberly said

"Come on Rangers what are you scared." Lanterra said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes Adam is too afraid to attack the lantern." Rita said

"Good that means the others won't attack." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park. Lanterra was blasting the Rangers.

"We have to fight." Rocky said

"No we can't." Adam said

"Adam. The sword is only as powerful as the holder." Jason said

"Hold on." Adam thought

(Flashback)

"Look the power of the lantern is actually represents something else." Jason said

"That sometimes what you believe has power might not always be the case." Ko said

(End Flashback)

"That's it the Touch only lights the path but my soul lights the way. The power is inside me not inside the Lantern." Adam said

"Yes you got it." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Adam said

"Don't celebrate yet Black Ranger." Lanterra said

"Sorry but your about to lose your shine." Adam said

"What?" Lanterra asked

"Frog Axe." Adam said

Just then a Black Axe with a frog insignia on the axe handle appeared and then Adam started to glow Black.

"The lantern is only a symbol of the power I possess." Adam said

Just then Adam charged at Lanterra and turned into a Black Energy Frog and then Struck and destroyed Lanterra.

"Way to go." Rocky said

"Yes he activated the Frog Ninja Strike." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Come on we need a bigger lantern." Rita said

"Agreed." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing staffs.

Back in the park Lanterra grew thirty Stories tall.

"Adam your up." Jason said

"Right. We need Ninja Zord Power Now." Adam said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then the Rangers took off there morphers and shot beams in to the centre of the circle and the Pheados symbol shot straight up and the Ninja Zords showed up then the six Rangers hopped into there Zords.

"We need Ninja Megazord Power now." Adam said

"Ninja Megazord Power up." All Six Rangers said

Just then the Ape, Bear, Wolf, Crane and Frog Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord. Just then Ninjor showed up.

"I thought you Rangers could some help." Ninjor said

"You're a dim bulb." Lanterra said

"No one calls me a dim and gets away with it." Ninjor said

Ninjor then changed to battle mode and fired a energy ball at Lanterra.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord Power up." Adam said

Just then the Ninja Megazord and Falcon Zord combined to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord.

"Sky dive Power Punch." Adam said

Just then The Ninja Falcon Megazord skydive power punched Lanterra and destroyed it.

"Great job Adam." Jason said

"Thanks." Adam said

Later at the Youth Centre Kimberly got herself, Rocky and Adam drinks and sat down at there table.

"We are really sorry we destroyed your Lantern." Rocky said

"Don't be after all the power was inside of me." Adam said

"Yeah you proved that." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy, Jason and Aisha walked in followed by Bulk and Skull.

"Hey guys." Aisha said

"Sorry we're late but Bulk and Skull insisted on walking us back." Tommy said

"Yeah they said the walk would be too dangerous." Jason said

"For who?" Rocky asked

"That's what Jason asked." Aisha said

"Anyway we found your Lantern. Bulk said pulling it out from behind his back.

Thanks." Adam said as Bulk handed him the lantern

"Just doing our job." Bulk said

"Now I'm sure two officers of the law can handle walking home alone." Jason said

"Yeah we can." Bulk said

"Sure we can." Skull said

The two ran off and the rangers laughed.

End of Passing the Lantern


	10. Wizard for a Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Wizard for the Day**

Inside the Youth Centre Rocky and Jason were sparring while Adam was setting up the blocks and wood.

"Great job Rocky." Jason said

"Thanks." Rocky said

"Now let's see you split wood." Jason said

"You first." Rocky said

Jason split the wood in half with no problem.

"Man I wish I could be that focused." Rocky said

"It's easy. To react quickly you must clear your mind." Jason said

"Really?" Adam asked

"Go on try and kick me." Jason said

Adam tried but Jason disappeared and reappeared behind Adam.

"Wow I never knew clearing your mind could increase your speed." Rocky said

"If you're not thinking it makes it easier to focus on your inner and outer power." Jason said

Rocky nodded and split the board in half with no difficulty.

"Hey your right it works." Rocky said

Just then Tommy walked in carrying a lot of books.

"Hey Tommy what's up?" Jason asked

"Well you know that teacher for a day project?" Tommy asked

"Oh the one where a student and teacher switch places for a day." Adam said

"That's the one well I've been picked to be part of it." Tommy said

"Who are you trading places with?" Rocky asked

Tommy looked over at the door and pointed. The other three Rangers looked over and saw Mr. Wilton walk in.

"Mr. Wilton." Adam and Rocky said

"Who's Mr. Wilton?" Jason asked

"You never heard of Mr. Wilton?" Tommy asked

"No should I have?" Jason asked

"Oh wait you never had Mr. Wilton for science have you." Rocky said

"Nope. I have Mrs. Summers." Jason said

"Lucky guy." Tommy said

"Actually all my teachers are ones that work around my Community studies lesson." Jason said

"So that's why some of my teachers are the same." Adam said

"Yep." Jason said

Just then Mr. Wilton walked up to the four teens.

"Ah Tommy there you are." Mr. Wilton said

"Hi Mr. Wilton." Tommy said

"Why is Tommy standing as still as a post?" Jason asked

"Scared." Rocky said

"Oh." Jason said

"You must be Jason it's an honor to meet you." Mr. Wilton said

"Same here." Jason said

"Well anyway Tommy, are you ready for the experiment?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Yes sir." Tommy said

Jason wondered what that was about but then couldn't get the felling out of his mind that he was being watched.

"Good now I want you to give Tommy the same respect as you give me and Vise Versa." Mr. Wilton said

"Yes sir." Rocky and Adam said

"Good now I have to go." Mr. Wilton said

Mr. Wilton walked off and Jason was confused.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Why are you guys afraid of him?" Jason asked

"He's a very strict teacher." Tommy said

"Ok." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So Tommy's switching places with his science teacher." Rita said

"Oh I've got an idea why don't we switch for a day." Rito said

"What?" Zedd asked

"You must be crazy." Rita asked

"Wait a second Rita. Come here." Zedd said

Rita walked over to Zedd

"This could be a way to teach Rito a lesson." Zedd whispered

"I like it." Rita whispered

"OK Rito let's try it but you only have one chance." Zedd said

"Yeah." Rito said

The next day at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull were on parking ticket duty. Then Bulk noticed Tommy in a suit with books.

"Hey Skull, take a look at this." Bulk said

"At what?" Skull asked

"Over there." Bulk said

"So it's Tommy in a suit with Teacher's books." Skull said

"Exactly which means he could be cheating." Bulk said

Skull just shook his head and went back to work.

"Come on let's find out of he is cheating." Bulk said

"You go. I want to get this done." Skull said

"What?" Bulk asked

"You heard me. Its stupid Tommy is dressed in a suit to make him look like a teacher and I heard about the project teacher for a day. Tommy must be taking over as a teacher while one of the teachers takes his classes." Skull said

"Fine if you won't help me I'll go it alone." Bulk said

Bulk walked off and Skull just shrugged and went back to work. Meanwhile at Angel Grove High. Bulk in a trash can walked up to Tommy's locker and saw the teacher's books.

"I knew he was cheating." Bulk thought.

Meanwhile Tommy, Jason and Adam were walking down a hallway.

"Ready for your first lesson Mr. Oliver." Jason said

"Would you knock it off?" Tommy asked

"Nope we're in school we've got to call you Mr. Oliver now." Adam said

"Very mature guys." Tommy said

"Sorry we're juts playing. By the way where are your books?" Jason asked

"Oh man I left them in my locker." Tommy said

"Later." Jason and Adam said

The two walked off while Tommy walked back to his locker. At his locker Tommy walked up but couldn't find his books. Later in Class Tommy didn't do to well with out the teacher's books and Mr. Wilson didn't fair to well either. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Ha the White Ranger can't hack it as a teacher." Rito said

"So what are you going to do master?" Zedd asked mockingly

"I know I'll destroy them with a monster. But there's a problem with that." Rito said

"Yeah it's called the Blue Ranger." Zedd said mockingly

"No I don't know how to make a monster." Rito said

"Don't you pay attention to anything we do?" Rita asked

"Not really." Rito said

"You idiot." Zedd thought.

Meanwhile in the park Tommy was walking along and he saw Mr. Wilton.

"Hey Mr. Wilton what are you doing here?" Tommy asked

"Just thinking I never knew being a teenager was so hard." Mr. Wilton said

"Yeah it is." Tommy said

"So how did your classes go?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Oh the fact Rocky had to get Jason to bail me out. Fine." Tommy said

"I've got a question." Mr. Wilton asked

"Shoot." Tommy said

"How do you talk to Jason…?" Mr. Wilton asked but couldn't finish the question

"Without getting him angry?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Mr. Wilton said

"Easy just talk about anything else other then his wolf soul and you'll be fine heck you can talk about science with him." Tommy said

"Easier said then done after seeing what his wolf soul can do he's scary." Mr. Wilton said

"Only if you're on his bad side. In fact he couldn't figure out why you're scary." Tommy said

"Really?" Mr. Wilton asked

"Yep." Tommy said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Now Tengas go and attack Tommy and his teacher." Rito said

Back in the park.

"Hey do you want to get a drink at the Youth Centre?" Tommy asked

"No thanks." Mr. Wilton said

"Ok." Tommy said

Walking off just then the Tengas showed up and Mr. Wilton yelled.

"Oh no Mr. Wilton. Zordon Mr. Wilton is being attacked by Tengas." Tommy said

"I'll contact the other Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then transformed into the White Ninja and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High.

"So how did Tommy go?" Aisha asked

"Rocky had to come and collect me to get Tommy out of his jam." Jason said

"What about Mr. Wilton?" Adam asked

"Not to good either." Aisha said

Just then Rocky's communicator beeped

"We read you Zordon." Rocky said

"Rangers Tommy and Mr. Wilton are being attacked by Tengas in the park. Zordon said

"We're on our way." Rocky said

"We better contact Kimberly." Adam said

"Right. Kimberly do you read me?" Jason asked

Back at the Youth Centre. Kimberly picked up her communicator and walked over to the lockers.

"Yes Jason I read you." Kimberly sad

"Tommy and Mr. Wilton are being attacked by Tengas in the park." Jason said

"Right I'll meet you there." Kimberly said

"Right." Jason said

"Ninja Ranger Power." Kimberly asked

Back at Angel Grove High.

"Ninja Ranger Power." Jason said

Back in the park Tommy was fighting the Tengas then all of a sudden the Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink and Red Ninjas showed up.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Let's take down these bird brains." Jason said

The six ninjas started fighting the Tengas. Just then Rito showed up with Zedd's Staff.

"Look its Rito and he has Zedd's Staff." Rocky said

"What are you up too Rito?" Tommy asked

"You're looking at the top banana." Rito said

"More like a rotten Apple." Tommy said

"Enough until I figure out how to work this thing I'll turn you all into monsters." Rito said

But Rito was holding the staff the wrong way and zapped Mr. Wilton turning him into Marvo the Meanie.

"Mr. Wilton." Tommy said

"Mr. Wilton?" Rito asked

"I am not Mr. Wilton I am Marvo the Meanie welcome to your final science class." Marvo said

"We can't destroy him since he's still Mr. Wilton but I know away we can slow him down. You guys ready?" Tommy asked

"Ready." The other five Rangers said

"It's Morphin Time." The Six Ranger said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky said

The six Rangers then started fighting Marvo the Meanie.

"You have to stop." Rocky said

"Never." Marvo said

Marvo punched Rocky to the ground.

"That's it." Rocky said

"Let's get him." Aisha said

"Guys wait." Tommy said

"Not so fast rangers." Marvo said

Marvo then zapped Rocky and Aisha turning them into liquid in different jars.

"What have you done?" Tommy asked

"Just scrambled there molecules." Marvo said

"We have to stop him." Adam said

"But how?" Kimberly asked

"Don't think you can Rangers." Marvo said

Marvo then fired a blast at Kimberly, Adam and Tommy.

"Tommy, move it." Jason said

Jason pushed Tommy out of the way and Tommy rolled over and when the smoke cleared from the blast Jason was still standing but Kimberly and Adam were now in the same state as Rocky and Aisha.

"But how? Marvo asked

"Don't you know? Your magic doesn't work on me." Jason said now holding all four Rangers in there jars.

"Impossible." Rito said

"Come on we better head back." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy and Jason teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile in the Command Centre. Tommy and Jason had there helmets off. Tommy was pacing up and down while Jason was trying to return the Rangers to normal.

"Oh man, this is all my fault I should have made sure Mr. Wilton was out of there." Tommy said

"Don't blame yourself Tommy." Alpha said

"But…"Tommy started but was interrupted by Jason

"Tommy listen we'll save Mr. Wilton but right now you need to focus on the task ahead and not the past. You can't change the fact Mr. Wilton got transformed into a monster but you can help with the solution to save our friends before we focus on destroying Marvo to save Mr. Wilton." Jason said

"Yeah your right thanks Jase." Tommy said

"Now let's try and figure out how to return the Rangers to normal." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

The two Rangers and Alpha worked on returning the other rangers to normal. Then the vials started to glow and the Rangers returned to normal.

"Thanks guys." Adam said

"Rangers you must defeat Marvo." Zordon said

"Right. Back to Action." Jason said

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"To bad Marvo it looks like w have to defeat you in order to save Mr. Wilton." Tommy said

"To bad you don't have the knowledge." Marvo said

"Oh I have the knowledge." Tommy said

"What?" Marvo asked

"Falcon Saber." Tommy said

Just then a White Saber with a Falcon's head on the handle showed up. Tommy then started to glow White. Then Tommy charged at Marvo and turned into a White Energy Falcon and then struck and destroyed Marvo. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think so White Ranger. Now my monster grow." Rito said crossing both Rita and Zedd's staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Marvo grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Tommy your turn." Jason said

"Right. We need Ninja Zord Power Now." Tommy said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there morphers and fired beams into the centre of the circle and the Symbol of Pheados shot up into the sky and the six Ninja Zords appeared and the rangers hopped inside.

"We need Ninja Falcon Megazord Power Now." Tommy said

"Ninja Falcon Megazord Power up." All six Rangers said

Just then all six Ninja zords combined together to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord. Then it skydive power punched Marvo to the ground.

"Hey Jason, mind if I go after Marvo by myself?" Tommy asked

"Go for it." Jason said

Tommy then left the Megazord and his Falcon Zord detached from the Ninja Megazord.

"All right Marvo lights out for you." Tommy said

Just then the Falcon Zord's wings folded in.

"Rocket's away." Tommy said

Just then the Falcon Zord fired the Rockets out of the tips of its wings and destroyed Marvo. Marvo then turned back into Mr. Wilton and the Rangers ran up.

"Mr. Wilton are you ok?" Jason asked

"What an interesting experience." Mr. Wilton said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You idiot you helped the White Ranger active his Ninja strike." Zedd said

"I'm sorry." Rito said

"Now go and clean Finster's lab." Rita said

"Well at least the rangers stopped Rito's plan." Zedd said

Later back at the Youth centre Jason, Adam and Rocky were splitting boards. Just as Tommy walked in.

"Great job Rocky." Tommy said

"Hey you didn't do so bad yourself." Rocky said

"Thanks. But I leaned something. I always thought us teens had the hard task but I was wrong." Tommy said

"Look's like Mr. Wilton learned a lesson too." Jason said

Just then Mr. Wilton, Kimberly and Aisha walked over.

"This as been one experience I'll never forget." Mr. Wilton said

"Same here." Tommy said

Just then Bulk walked in with the Teacher's books and Skull walked in after him.

"That's where my books went." Tommy said

"So you admit these books were in your locker." Bulk said

"I gave those books to Tommy for the Teacher for a day project." Mr. Wilton said

"Teacher for a what?" Bulk asked

"Bulk if you're going to be a great cop you have to stop jumping to conclusions." Jason said

"He's right Bulk now get going. Mr. Wilton said after breaking the board

"Yes sir." Bulk said

Bulk ran off while Skull just walked off.

"Well it looks like Bulk learned; never judge a book by its cover." Jason said

"So true." Kimberly said

The Rangers laughed as Mr. Wilton looked on with a smile.

End of Wizard for a day.


	11. Fourth Down and Long

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Fourth Down and Long**

At Angel Grove High Rocky, Aisha, Tommy and Rocky's friend Alan were in Mr. Wilton's science class.

"Rocky is it true your uncle is going to be talking to the football team?" Tommy asked

"Yep." Rocky said

"Uncle Joe. I can't believe your uncle is Joe Hailey" Alan said

"He's the best pro Quarterback." Aisha said

"Yeah but I've known him as Uncle Joe he did a lot for me when I was growing up." Rocky said

"Alright that's enough talk everyone time to put on your goggles." Mr. Wilton said

Everyone put on there goggles and Alan read out the formula but smoke started coming out of the flask. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"Unbelievable if those Rangers can't even read a simple science equation how come we can't defeat them?" Rita asked

Zedd and Goldar were to busy throwing a football around to notice just then Finster showed up.

"My queen I've made a lovely magic centipede mold I sure your going to love." Finster said

"No more bugs. We need a Monster with real back bone." Rita said

Just then Goldar threw the ball but Zedd failed to catch it Finster went to get it but dropped his centipede mold and then all of a sudden the football and centipede transformed into Cenitback.

"Whoa." Zedd said

"Hey cool our own personal Quarterback. Throw the ball here." Rito said

Centiback threw the ball and Rito caught it then disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" Rita asked

"Wait I see something." Goldar said

Goldar picked up a Football version of Rito.

"Look he's finally useful for something." Goldar said

"I like it." Rita said

"Pass it here Goldar." Zedd said

Goldar threw the Rito ball at Zedd and Zedd caught it.

"Not bad they don't make Football's like this anymore really monster skin. I'll call you Centiback half football player half Centipede." Zedd said

Zedd then kicked the Rito ball and then Rita zapped it turning Rito back to normal.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Rito asked

"Finster by sheer stupidity you created something you could never create on your own." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High Jason walked up.

"What happened here?" Jason asked

"A mishap in the classroom." Rocky said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Don't you two have to be at the football field?" Jason asked

"Oh yeah." Bulk said

The two then ran off and Jason shook his head then noticed Alan's notes.

"Hey Alan can I have a look?" Jason asked

"Sure." Alan said

"Aisha can I have a look at your notes. There all the same right." Jason said

"Yeah." Aisha said

Both Alan and Aisha handed Jason there notes. Jason looked at the notes then at Alan.

"Um Alan how long have you had trouble reading and understanding numbers?" Jason asked

"Years why?" Alan asked

"You might be dyslexic." Jason said

"Huh?" Alan asked

"Dyslexia is a Learning disorder. When under stress you start to see numbers and words upside down and backwards." Jason said

"Yeah so is there anything I can do?" Alan asked

"I don't know much about Dyslexia but I think Rocky's uncle might be able to help with that." Jason said

"If you do have Dyslexia there are ways I can help so your grades will improve." Mr. Wilton said

"Thanks." Alan said

"Hey Alan we've got time want to try and study." Rocky said

"Sure." Alan said

Later at the Youth Centre Rocky and Alan were studying.

"Man I really hope that Jason's right and I do have Dyslexia." Alan said

"Trust me Jason is hardly ever wrong." Rocky said

"Well that's enough studying." Alan said

"You said it let's go see if we can catch up with my uncle and maybe he can help with your learning disorder." Rocky said

"Oh man I think we missed his talk." Alan said

The two ran off. Meanwhile at the Football Field Bulk and Skull ran up to Rocky's Uncle. Then all of a sudden Centiback shows up.

"Hey wanna play ball?" Centiback asked

Just then Centiback kicked his ball and turned Skull into a football then he kicked his ball again and turned Bulk into a football. Just then Alan and Rocky walked up. Then they saw Uncle Joe and Centiback so the two ran up.

"Goodie replacements." Centiback said

Centiback then threw his ball and Alan caught it turning him into a ball.

"Alan." Rocky said

"Rocky look out." Joe said

Just then Centiback threw another ball and Joe caught it turning into a ball.

"Uncle Joe." Rocky said

"That's four nil to the visiting team." Centiback said

"You picked the wrong day to mess with me lace face. It's Morphin time." Rocky said

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Rocky then tried to flying kick Centiback but it failed.

"Zordon I need help." Rocky said

"I'll contact the other Rangers." Zordon said

"Zordon he's the worst coach of them all." Centiback said

Just then Kimberly, Aisha, Adam and Tommy showed up morphed.

"Where's Jason?" Rocky asked

"With his Dad." Tommy said

"Let's take this creep down." Adam said

"Wait you have to be careful. Don't let the ball hit you or you'll turn into a football like my Uncle Joe and the others over there." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Well now would be a good time to send down the Tengas." Rita said

"Yes with the Blue Ranger with his Dad it makes it easier for us." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Football field the Tengas showed up.

"Oh great not we needed." Rocky said

"Let's play ball Rangers." Centiback said

The two teams started fighting then Centiback got the ball and threw it at Tommy turning him into a football.

"No Tommy." Rocky said

"You're out freak." Aisha said

Just then Centiback kicked the ball and it hit Aisha turning her into a football.

"Aisha." Rocky said

"Let's send this guy to the showers." Adam said

"Right." Kimberly said

The two Rangers tried to attack but they both got hit with the ball and got turned into Footballs

"You're the last one Red Ranger." Centiback said

"You won't get away with this." Rocky said

"Oh yeah." Centiback said

Centiback kicked the ball at Rocky but then Jason showed up morphed and intercepted the ball.

"Sorry but looks like this half hasn't ended yet." Jason said

"Man, am I glad to see you." Rocky said

"Why didn't you turn into a football?" Centiback asked

"Because I can't be affected by your magic." Jason said

"Thanks man." Rocky said

"No problem. What happened to the others?" Jason asked

"They got turned into footballs." Rocky said

"Well let's true this half and work on a new strategy." Jason said

"Right but how?" Rocky asked

"Well don't you have something to get off you chest about your Uncle being turned into a football." Jason said

"Yeah I do actually." Rocky said

"You don't have the time." Centiback said

"There's always time." Jason said

"Jason's right you never mess with my Family or friends." Rocky said

"What are you going to do about it?" Centiback asked

"Ape Sword." Rocky said

Just then a Red Handled Sword with the Ape insignia on the handle appeared in Rocky's hands. Then Rocky started to glow Red. Rocky then charged at Centiback and turned into a Red Energy Ape and struck down all the Tengas and knocked down Centiback.

"Looks like it's tied at eight a piece." Jason said

"We'll see you for the second half." Rocky said

The two Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Centiback also teleported away with the eight footballs. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the two rangers had there helmets off.

"Thanks for helping me unlock the Ape Ninja Strike." Rocky said

"Hey that's what friends are for." Jason said

"Jason I am sorry we had to pull you away from your father." Zordon said

"Don't worry about it besides he had to go back to work anyway." Jason said

"Yeah but now we need to figure out how to turn the others back to normal." Rocky said

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Jason asked leaning against the counter.

"You're letting me be in charge?" Rocky asked

"Your uncle is out there it only seems right you come up with the solution." Jason said

"Well what if we reverse the football's energy." Rocky said

"Rocky is correct if you reverse the Football's energy you'll reverse the spell." Aisha said

"Good. Now Ninjor we need help." Jason said

"Somebody call for help." Ninjor said as he popped up.

"Yeah you and Rocky need to reverse the football's energy with these." Jason said

Just then Jason made two special buckets appear.

"Where is Centiback?" Rocky asked

"In the mountains. Come on let's go before the snowstorm hits." Jason said

"Right." Rocky said

"Back to Action." Jason said

In the mountains Ninjor, Jason and Rocky teleported down with the two buckets.

"Ha so your ready for the second half." Centiback said

"Yeah and it's time to take the lead." Jason said

"Go for it Jase." Rocky said

Jason charged at Centiback and flipped over Centiback and kicked him to the ground.

"You'll pay for that but first the Red Ranger." Centiback said

Just then Centiback threw the ball and Rocky caught it in the bucket.

"Hey no fair." Centiback said

"Hey Rocky how about we teach this guy a lesson I ball control." Jason said

"Good idea." Rocky said

Rocky then threw the ball back and it went past Centiback and landed near Bulk, Skull, Alan and Uncle Joe turning them back to normal.

"Now Alpha teleported them, back to the football field." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

Just then Alan, Bulk, Skull and Uncle Joe got teleported away.

"No fair." Centiback said

"Looks like it's twelve eight to the home team. Jason said

"You'll pay for that." Centiback said

Jason flipped over and kicked Centiback to the ground

"Well come and get me." Jason said

Centiback threw the ball at Jason. But Jason spun jumped upwards and Ninjor caught the ball in the bucket.

"Give me back my ball." Centiback said

"As you wish." Ninjor said

Ninjor then threw the ball back and the ball landed near the rangers turning them back to normal.

"Hey you guys ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"We're all in one piece." Tommy said

"Good cause now it's time to end this Football game." Jason said

"I couldn't agree more." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like we need a bigger Quarterback." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said crossing there staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Centiback grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Rocky your up." Jason said

"We need Ninja Zord power now." Rocky said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there morphers and fired beams into the centre tehn the Pheados symbol shot up and the Ninja Zords showed up. Then the Six Rangers hopped into there Zords.

"We need Ninja Megazord Power now." Rocky said

"Ninja Megazord Power up." The Six Rangers said

Just then the Frog, Bear, Wolf, Ape and Crane Zords combined together to create the Ninja Megazord. Ninjor then grew Thirty Stories tall and changed to battle mode.

"No fair." Centiback said

"All's fair." Rocky said

The Falcon Zord then fired rockets at Centiback then Ninjor hit Centiback with his Sword attack then The Ninja Megazord Power Punched Centiback destroying him. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"We are never creating a Football Monster again." Rita said

"Is it just me or do you feel like your being watched?" Zedd asked

"Now that you mention it yeah I do feel like I'm being watched." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre the Rangers now powered down were at the Youth Center's Outdoor café.

"Man that is one experience I never want to go through again." Kimberly said

"You said it." Tommy said

"And I thought Rhinoblaster was annoying." Jason said

Just then Alan and Rocky's Uncle Joe walked up.

"Hey." Alan said

"Hey." Rocky said

"So what's up?" Adam asked

"Well first of all Jason you were right I do have Dyslexia." Alan said

"Told you." Jason said

"What's that?" Kimberly asked

"Dyslexia is a learning disorder that when stressed makes us see Numbers and Letters differently." Joe said

"Wow." Tommy said

"Yeah but thanks to Mr. Wilton and Mr. Hailey my grades will improve now that we know the problem." Alan said

"And he doesn't have to quit the team." Mr. Hailey said

"Alright." Tommy said

Just then Lt. Stone showed up and found Bulk and Skull they both freaked out about the football that Bulk got water on the front of his pants. Everyone laughed at the look on Bulk's face.

End of Fourth Long and Down.


	12. Stop the Hate Master Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Stop the Hate Master Part1**

At Angel Grove High Aisha and Kimberly walked up to where the other girls were to see if there names were on the list for the Angel Grove Girls Club.

"Yes. I'm in." Kimberly said

"That's great is my name up there?" Aisha asked

Kimberly looked at the list.

"I guess not." Aisha said

"Look why don't I talk to Veronica." Kimberly said

"Don't bother." Aisha said walking off.

"Welcome to the club Kimberly." Veronica said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Now that we're in the same club can you give me Jason's Cell Phone number?" Veronica asked

"I'll have to talk it over with him first. Kimberly said

"Please if you can." Veronica said walking off

"Yeah right." Kimberly said

A little later at the Youth Centre Kimberly walked up to Aisha.

"Hey you ok?" Kimberly asked

"No." Aisha said

"Look I'll try to find out why Veronica didn't allow you in the club." Kimberly said

"I don't know what I did but Veronica hates me." Aisha said

"Well she hates the fact I hang around Jason a lot and get hugs from him. You will not believe this." Kimberly said

"What?" Aisha asked

"She actually asked me for Jason's cell Phone Number." Kimberly said

The two girls laughed knowing that Jason would never want Veronica to have his cell phone number. Kimberly then got up and walked off while Aisha went back to working out. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Hate my favorite word." Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked Husband." Rita said

"I've got it why don't we get the rangers to hate each other so the Blue Ranger is all alone again." Zedd said

"Not a bad idea. But what if they can still talk to him?" Rita asked

"Then they'll all compete for his friendship which we'll drive him further away from them." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Tommy, Rocky and Adam were cleaning off the graffiti.

"I can't believe someone would do this." Rocky said

"Trust me if Trini was here she'd crack the whip on the guy or girl who did this." Tommy said

"I still can't believe Aisha didn't get picked for the club." Adam said

"I know according to Kimberly. Aisha fits in perfectly." Rocky said

Meanwhile inside the Youth Centre the Girls club meeting ended and Veronica walked up to Kimberly.

"So Kimberly did you ask Jason?" Veronica asked

"Yeah he said no cause he only uses his Cell for Emergencies due to it only being him and his dad." Kimberly said

"Oh ok. Well thanks for trying." Veronica said walking off.

Kimberly started to walk off.

"Oh and Kimberly." Veronica said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"You're out of the club." Veronica said

Kimberly couldn't believe what she heard and walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd and Rita cast a spell that brought forth the Hate Master.

"Perfect now those Rangers are finished." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly walked up to Aisha.

"Hey girl what's up?" Aisha asked

"I got kicked out of the club." Kimberly said

"What?" Jason asked as he walked up

"Due to the fact I didn't give Veronica your cell phone number." Kimberly said

"But I told you not too." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

"This is great I don't even make it in and Kimberly gets kicked out." Aisha said

"Wait a sec you never got in to the club?" Jason asked

"Nope." Aisha said

"Is one of the Club members Stacy Langdon?" Jason asked

"Yeah why?" Aisha asked

"Well she helps out at the Angel Grove Haven in fact she's there today while Adam and I teach the boys Soccer. So if you want I can talk to her and get her to find out why you never got into the club and I'll bet there are a lot more girls who didn't make it." Jason said

"You'll do that?" Aisha asked

"Of course I hate to see two people who deserve to be in that club not in it and not showing there warm smiles." Jason said

"You're the best." Kimberly said

Just then Adam walked up.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked

"Yeah. We'll talk to you later." Jason said

"OK." Aisha and Kimberly said

"Oh Jason can I get a lift back to my house?" Aisha asked

"Sure you can." Jason said

"Thanks." Aisha said

Jason, Aisha and Adam walked off. Just then Rocky and Tommy walked up.

"Hey how is she?" Tommy asked

"Better since Jason's going to get one of the girls that works at the Angel Grove Haven to find out why Veronica didn't let Aisha in the club." Kimberly said

"Well we're heading home." Rocky said

"I'll tag along." Kimberly said

The three rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect now Tengas go and attack those three Rangers while Squatt you collect the dust." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Rocky, Kimberly and Tommy were walking along when the Tengas showed up.

"You bird brains again." Tommy said

"Come on let's take down these birds." Rocky said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Kimberly said

The three Rangers turned into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile at Aisha's House. Aisha walked in and saw her Grandma.

"Hi Grandma." Aisha said

"Hello child." Aisha's Grandma said

The two sat down on the couch.

"What is wrong?" Aisha's Grandma asked

"It's just I didn't get into this club at school and no one knows why." Aisha said

"I'm sure they'll find out why." Aisha's Grandma said

"Yeah." Aisha said

"So tell me about these friends of yours I know Rocky and Adam but who are the other three?" Aisha's Grandma asked

Aisha started telling her Grandmother about Kimberly, Tommy and Jason starting with Kimberly. Meanwhile back in the park the rangers were still fighting the Tengas when Squatt showed up and started collecting the dust. Just then the Tengas disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Power down." Rocky said

The three Rangers returned to normal clothes.

"Um guys I think the Tengas were just a warm up." Rocky said

"Hello Rangers I am the Hate Master." Hate Master said

Just then Squatt showed up and gave Hate Master the dust.

"Thank you Squatt now I'll take it form here as I fill these Rangers minds with nothing but hate." Hate Master said

The Hate Master then cast his spell and the rangers covered there ears trying not to listen. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. My Sensors are picking up large quantities of Hate particles." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers we must reach them before it's too late." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the Park. The rangers were still trying to stop the Hate Master's spell. But they all feel under it.

"What are you looking at?" Rocky asked

"Not you." Tommy said

"You two are such babies." Kimberly said

"You're the one to talk." Rocky said

"At least I'm got a big mouth." Kimberly said

"Ha you're both big mouths." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Yes three of the Rangers hate each other." Zedd said

"Time to make our monster grow." Rita said

"Let's do it." Zedd said

"Make our Monster Grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Hate Master grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Yes now I can spread more hate." Hate Master said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Tommy's not answering." Alpha said

"Try Jason. He, Aisha and Adam haven't been affected by Hate Master's spell." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at Aisha's house. Aisha had just finished telling her Grandma about Jason

"Wow it sounds like Jason has had a lot of trouble in his past." Aisha's Grandma said

"Yeah but he's a great guy. I also look up to him like a bigger brother." Aisha said

"It's good to have someone you can talk to." Aisha's Grandma said

"Yeah." Aisha said

"OH Aisha I want you to have this." Aisha's Grandma said

Aisha's Grandma handed Aisha a necklace with a love Heart pendent on it.

"It's beautiful." Aisha said

"Where this and you'll know that I'll always love you." Aisha's Grandma said

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Aisha said

Just then Jason and Adam walked in.

"Adam. Jason. What's up?" Aisha asked

"Sorry but we have a meeting to get too." Jason said

Adam pointed to his communicator and Aisha understood.

"Grandma I have to go. I forgot about the meeting at Angel Grove High." Aisha said

"That's ok. Anyway you must be Jason." Aisha's Grandma said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said

"Well thank you for looking out for my Granddaughter." Aisha's Grandma said

"My pleasure ma'am." Jason said

"You were right Aisha he is a gentleman." Aisha's Grandma said walking out.

After the door shut.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"Rita and Zedd have sent down a monster named Hate Master. Rocky, Tommy and Kimberly seem to hate each other." Jason said

"We have to break that spell." Aisha said

"Let's try if it doesn't work then we'll use our three Zords to get rid of the hate." Jason said

"Let's do it." Adam said

The three Rangers teleported to the Park. Back in the park the three Rangers teleported down and saw Rocky, Kimberly and Tommy all arguing.

"Hey guys." Aisha said

"What do you want?" Kimberly asked

"Hey that's no way to talk to one of your best friends." Jason said

"Sorry Jason." Kimberly said

"Now answer this why do you three hate each other?" Jason asked

"Um." The three Rangers said

"Head back to the Youth Centre and stay away from each other as you try and figure that out." Jason said

"Right." Tommy, Kimberly and Rocky said

The three walked off.

"Come on we've got a Hate Master to take care of." Jason said

"Let's do it." Aisha said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." All three rangers said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

Just then All three Rangers pulled off there morphers and fired there animal beam into the sky then the Wolf, Bear and Frog Zords all showed up and the three Rangers hopped inside.

"Ninja Wolf Zord Power up." Jason said

The Wolf Zord howled

"Ninja Bear Zord Power up." Aisha said

The Bear Zord growled

"Ninja Frog Zord Power up." Adam said

The Frog Zord croaked.

"Now let's get this freak." Aisha said

"Right." Jason and Adam said

The three Rangers then blasted Hate Master. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Good now Hate Master, make those three hate each other." Zedd said

"You know Jason won't be affected." Rita said

"I forgot." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park. Hate Master tried to weave his spell.

"What is he doing?" Adam asked

"I have no idea." Jason said

"It's like he's trying to put us under a spell." Aisha said

"Strange." Jason said

"Yeah." Adam said

Just then Hate Master realized his spell wasn't working and teleported away.

"Hey he's gone." Adam said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

So the rangers sent there Zords away and teleported back to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre the three Rangers teleported in and powered down.

"Zordon what was Hate Master trying to do?" Jason asked

"He was trying to make you three fall under the same spell as Kimberly, Rocky and Tommy." Zordon said

"I know why I wasn't affected but why aren't Aisha and Adam affected by it?" Jason asked

"I don't know Jason." Zordon said

The three Rangers looked at each other confused.

End of Stop the Hate Master Part1


	13. Stop the Hate Master Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Stop the Hate Master Part2**

Back in the Command Centre Alpha was scanning Adam and Aisha to find out why they weren't affected by Hate Master's spell.

"Anything Alpha? Jason asked

"Not yet. Alpha said

"Wait Alpha scan Aisha's pendent. Jason said

Alpha scanned the pendent and got a reaction.

"It appears that Aisha's pendent is admitting a strong love barrier. Alpha said

"It must have absorbed the love from all the people who wore it before you. Jason said

"But what about Adam? Aisha asked

"I don't know. Alpha said

"Wait you two clasp hands. Aisha said

Jason and Adam clasped hands and Alpha scanned there connected hands. Then the two finished off there Friendship handshake.

"Wow." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Jason asked

"It appears that yours and Adam's friendship is so strong that it's created a Friendship barrier around Adam protecting him." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha but we need to strengthen that barrier since Jason has told Adam things about his past but now needs to trust Adam with one more important thing." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. Rocky was at the bar having a drink Jason's question was running through his mind.

"Why do I hate Aisha, Adam, Tommy and Kimberly?" Rocky thought

Tommy was punching the boxing bag and he was thinking of the same question.

"Why do I hate Kimberly, Rocky, Adam and Aisha?" Tommy thought.

Kimberly was doing Gymnastics and the same question was going through her head.

"Why do I hate Rocky, Tommy, Adam and Aisha?" Kimberly thought.

The three Rangers just stayed away from each other trying to figure out the answer. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Why wasn't Adam and Aisha affected?" Zedd asked

"I don't know my lord." Finster said

"We have to figure out why there not affected." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Um Jason you can say this is none of my business but how did your mother die?" Adam asked

"You don't have to answer it." Aisha said

"No I really do have to tell you only Billy and Tommy know this. But when I was seven years old my mom and I got back to the car after shopping for a present for me since it was my birthday." Jason started

"Then what happened?" Aisha asked

"Then my mom put me in the car and buckled me in and put her purse on my lap then walked around to Driver's side. But then these thugs showed up." Jason said

"You don't have to continue." Adam said

"No I want to." Jason said

"Just take your time." Aisha said

"The thugs then asked for her purse but she wouldn't give it to them. Then all of a sudden then started beating her up." Jason said

"Then what?" Aisha asked

"One of the thugs got angry and picked up a pole and used it as a baseball bat to the side of her neck. My mom went down like a tone of bricks." Jason said

"You saw all this?" Adam asked

Jason just nodded.

"Then what happened?" Aisha asked

"The thug then saw me and realized when he did and they all ran off but in my mind I thought my mom was never going to wake up again. The man who did it turned himself in." Jason said

"That's good." Adam said

"For that you deserve a bear hug." Aisha said

Aisha hugged Jason while Adam patted Jason on the back.

"We won't tell Kimberly, Rocky, Trini or Zack unless you want us too." Adam said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then Jason noticed something on the Viewing Globe after Aisha let go

"Ok that's strange." Jason said

"What is?" Aisha asked

"They hate each other but they still hang around each other." Jason said

"How does that work." Adam said

"I have no clue." Aisha said

The three rangers looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the three other Rangers were still trying to figure out why they hate each other. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Perfect now Hate Master, infect the whole world in hate." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Hate Master appeared and used his hate magic on Bulk and Skull. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The Alarm went off.

"Oh no." Aisha said

"Hate Master's at it again." Adam said

"Wait a sec. Aisha what conquers Hate?" Jason asked

"Love why?" Aisha asked

Jason just looked at Aisha then she got what Jason was getting at.

"You mean if I can figure out how to channel the love of my pendent I might unlock my Bear Ninja Strike." Aisha said

"It's worth a try." Jason said

"I agree and all that love might me enough to snap everyone out of Hate Master's spell." Zordon said

"I hope this works." Adam said

"If not the only way to save them is to defeat Hate Master ourselves." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Rocky was doing bench Presses. Tommy was doing Karate while Kimberly was having a drink. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"OK Alpha, teleport us to the park we need Zedd and Rita to target us." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

"Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you." Zordon said

Just then Alpha teleported the three Rangers out of the Command Centre. Back in the park the three Rangers teleported down.

"Come on let's see if we can talk some sense into our friends." Jason said

"Right." Adam said

"Let's go." Aisha said

The three ran off towards the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"The other three Rangers." Rita said

"Tengas go down there and attack them." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park the Tengas showed up.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

The three Rangers transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Hate Master, go down there and try and get those three Rangers to hate well at least the Yellow and Black Rangers." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Hate Master showed up.

"Oh great. Aisha said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

The three Rangers then flipped over Hate Master.

"Aisha you take care of Hate Master. Adam and I we'll take down the Tengas." Jason said

"Got it." Aisha said

Adam and Jason started fighting the Tengas while Aisha started fighting Hate Master. Both Adam and Jason activated there Ninja strikes and defeated the Tengas.

"Well that takes care of those Bird Brains." Jason said

"Yeah no one messes with the friendship of the Frog and Wolf." Adam said

The two looked and saw Aisha was having trouble with Hate Master.

"You're going down Yellow Ranger." Hate Master said

"Aisha, remember your friends and the love your Grandmother has for you." Jason said

Aisha then remembered the times Rocky, Adam, Tommy, Kimberly and Jason helped her and the love her Parents and Grandma had for her.

"Bear Daggers." Aisha said

Just then two yellow Daggers with the Bear insignia appeared in Aisha's hands. Then Aisha started to glow Yellow and then charged at Hate Master turning into a Yellow Energy Bear. Then Aisha struck Hate Master causing his hate spell to reverse due to the power of love and friendship admitting off Aisha's Ninja Strike. Then Hate Master teleported away and the three rangers powered down.

"Great job." Jason said

"Thanks." Aisha said

"Well that's all six Ninja Strikes activated." Adam said

"Come on let's go see if the spell was broken." Jason said

The three Rangers ran off towards the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No Aisha activated her Ninja Strike." Rita said

"And not only that, it broke the Hate Master's spell." Zedd said

Back in the Youth Centre Aisha, Adam and Jason walked in and up to the three rangers.

"You guys ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah what happened?" Kimberly asked

"You guys were under Hate Master's spell." Adam said

"Man I'm really sorry Rocky and Kim." Tommy said

"Same here." Rocky said

"Me too I'm sorry." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Yes Aisha's Ninja Strike did it." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't think the Hate's over yet." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile in the City Hate Master grew thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Hate Master is back." Alpha said

"Contact the rangers Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason's communicator beeped. So the rangers walked over to the Lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Hate Master is attacking the City." Zordon said

"We're on it." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Aisha said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back in the City the Rangers teleported down.

"Let's do this." Tommy said

"Aisha your call." Jason said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." Aisha said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there Morphers and shot beams into the centre of the circle and the symbol of Pheados shot up into the sky and the Ninja Zords showed up. The Rangers then hopped into there Ninja Zords.

"Hey Jason let's see the Wolf Zord's Warrior mode." Aisha said

"Right." Jason said

Jason converted His Wolf Zord to Warrior mode. The Wolf Zord stood on its hind legs and the front legs turned into arms and the paws retracted back to revile Hands. Then the head moved to the chest and the Warrior mode head showed up and the tail became a Saber.

"Too cool." Rocky said

"Hey Adam, shock that thing." Aisha said

"Yes ma'am." Adam said

Just then the Frog Zord's tongue wrapped around Hate Master and shocked him then it retracted the tongue.

"Tommy your turn." Aisha said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then got the Falcon Zord to fire the rockets from the tips of its wings blasting Hate Master to the ground.

"Rocky time to party." Aisha said

"Got it." Rocky said

Rocky then got his Ape Zord to uppercut Hate Master sending Hate Master flying.

"Kim now." Aisha said

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly then got her Crane Zord to fire lasers at Hate Master sending him to the ground.

"My turn." Aisha said

Aisha then got the Bear Zord to shake up the ground and make Hate Master fall.

"Jason your move." Aisha said

"Right. Howling Wolf Slash." Jason said

Just then an eerie wolf call was heard then the Wolf Zord Warrior mode turned into a Large Blue Energy Wolf and then Struck and destroyed Hate Master then appeared on the other side of the destroyed Hate Master.

"Yeah." Tommy said

"Great job Aisha." Jason said

"Thanks." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You failed again." Rita said

"Oh shut…" Zedd started but was knocked out.

Then everyone in the castle was knocked out by a powerful sleeping spell

"Good job." A voice said

"Thank you master." Another voice said

Later at the Youth Centre Aisha walked up to the other rangers and sat down next to Kimberly.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"That was Stacy Langdon. She and some other girls did some snooping and found out a lot of girls didn't get in. So they kicked Veronica out of the club and asked if Kimberly and I could join." Aisha said

"What did you say?" Rocky asked

"Of course." Aisha said

"Yes. No Veronica in the club." Kimberly said

"It just goes to prove that Money is not the way to make friends." Jason said

"You said it." Aisha said

Just then Ernie pulled in Bulk and Skull by the ears.

"What did we do?" Bulk asked

"Hey Jason what was the punishment for people who graffiti?" Ernie asked

"The punishment was when Trini gets back we give her a whole bunch of names and she'll make them clean here and in the city." Jason said

"Oh no." Bulk said

"So you boys better get some practice in." Adam said

The two then ran off and the rangers and Ernie laughed

End of Stop the Hate Master Part2


	14. Heart of a Wolf Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Heart of a Wolf Part1**

Late at night in the city Jason's father Gary was walking home from another late shift he hated being away from Jason. But was glad Jason had friends.

"Man Jason's changed a lot since he gained friends." Gary thought.

Just then Gary heard something and turned around but saw nothing. Gary then turned back around and saw a ninja standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Gary asked

"I am Sword Ninja. A bounty hunter after your son's Wolf Soul." Sword Ninja said

"Leave my son alone." Gary said

"I don't think so." Sword Ninja said

Just then Jason woke up and looked at the clock it was five am. Jason got out of bed and had a shower then put on a pair of Blue Jeans, a Blue Sleeveless top underneath a Black Sleeved open top and Black Sneakers. Jason then went down stairs but was surprised not to see his father trying to make breakfast. Jason shrugged and got something to eat. Jason finished his breakfast and it was six am after he washed the dishes. Jason started to get worried. So he walked up stairs and opened his father's bedroom door. But his father's bed hadn't been slept in.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Just then Jason heard a knock at the door and walked down. Jason then answered the door and saw two police officers.

"Can I help you officers?" Jason asked

"Excuse me are you Jason Scott?" One of the Officers asked

"Yes." Jason said

"We'd like you to come to the Coroners office." The other cop said

"OK." Jason said

Jason grabbed his keys and wallet and went with the cops. Later at the Coroners Office Jason walked into the examination room.

"You must be Jason I'm Doctor Anderson." The Doctor said

"So why am I here?" Jason asked

"We need you to identify this body." The Doctor said

The Doctor pulled down the sheet and Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Jason bit his lip and tried not to cry.

"Is this your father?" The Doctor asked

"Yes. That's Gary Scott." Jason said

"Do you want me to call anyone?" The Doctor asked

"Don't bother. The only two living relatives I have left don't want anything to do with me." Jason said

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said

"Whatever." Jason said walking out.

Jason walked out of the Coroner's office and headed for Aisha's house he needed to talk to someone. Jason walked up and saw Mr. and Mrs. Campbell drive away. Jason then walked up and knocked on the door. Aisha answered the door.

"Jason hi." Aisha said

"Hi Aisha." Jason said

"Come in." Aisha said

Jason walked in and saw Kimberly.

"Jason you ok?" Kimberly asked

"My father's dead." Jason said finally breaking down and crying.

Kimberly walked over and hugged Jason. She then helped him to the couch while Aisha called the others. A few minutes later the others showed up. Everyone felt sorry for Jason he lost both his parents now and was all alone.

"How did he die?" Tommy asked

"He was stabbed." Jason said

Kimberly just hugged Jason as he broke down. The others just looked on.

"First my mom getting hit on the side of the neck with a pole. Now this. Jason said

That's how your mom died?" Kimberly asked

"Yep." Jason said

"The guy used the Pole as a baseball bat." Tommy said

Rocky then looked at the clock.

"We better get to school." Rocky said

"Don't worry Jase we'll tell the teachers you won't be in for a while." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Kimberly asked

"Please I hate being alone." Jason said

The others just nodded.

"I'll stay with Jason you guys go." Kimberly said

"And I'll stay with Jason at his place for a couple of days." Adam said

"OK then." Tommy said

Aisha, Tommy, Rocky and Adam left while Kimberly stayed with Jason. Later at Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class.

"Where are Jason and Kimberly?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Ms. Applebee. Jason just found out his father died last night." Tommy said

"Oh. I'll tell the other teachers." Ms. Applebee said

"Yeah and Kimberly's staying with him for now." Adam said

"Good no one deserves the pain he's been through." Ms. Applebee said

Meanwhile back at Aisha's house Jason had cried him self to sleep. Kimberly had called and her mom and told her the news. Then Kimberly called Mr. and Mrs. Campbell, Mr. Cranston and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver and told them the news. Kimberly then sent an email to Trini saying what happened. Kimberly then looked at Jason.

"I'm so sorry Jason you shouldn't have to life like this." Kimberly said

Kimberly then checked her email and Trini had sent one back.

Dear Kimberly

Tell Jason that all three of us are here for him and if he never wants to talk we're here. No one should have to go through life like this.

From Trini, Zack and Billy.

Kimberly sighed and then heard Jason. Kimberly walked over and saw Jason tossing a turning. Jason then shot up and hugged himself. Kimberly walked up to him and hugged him.

"It was just a nightmare." Kimberly said

Jason hugged Kimberly then stood up and walked off. Kimberly followed and locked the door. Jason and Kimberly walked up to his door and walked inside. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. Sword Ninja and a Black Knight known as Dark Knight were looking at the world

"Perfect now Sword Ninja prepare to take his Wolf Soul." Dark Knight said

Meanwhile back at Jason's house Jason was looking at some papers as Kimberly answered the door. Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha walked in.

"How's he holding up?" Tommy asked

"Not good it's like the life from his heart has been ripped out." Kimberly said

Jason then came down the stairs and saw his friends.

"Hi Jase." Tommy said

"Hi." Jason said walking off.

Just then Jason's communicator beeped.

"Yeah." Jason said

"Jason I am truly sorry about your father. But he wasn't killed by another human." Zordon said

"What was he killed by?" Jason asked

"By a monster named Sword Ninja he's a bounty hunter I think it was a warning for you." Zordon said

"Where is he?" Jason asked

"Jason. Revenge isn't going to bring your father back." Tommy said

"I know." Jason said

"He's at the abandoned warehouse." Zordon said

"Let's go." Adam said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky said

At the abandoned warehouse the Rangers showed up and Sword Ninja attacked the Rangers. Jason caught the sword and kicked Sword Ninja.

"Why did you kill my father?" Jason asked

"He was in my way." Sword Ninja said

"You'll pay." Jason said

Jason then tried to punch Sword Ninja but got kicked backwards then Sword Ninja blasted Jason causing him to Power down.

"Look at the Powerful Blue Ranger now." Sword Ninja said

Sword Ninja then noticed the pendent.

"Well you won't need this." Sword Ninja said.

Sword Ninja then pulled the pendent off Jason's neck and destroyed it. Jason's eyes widened when he saw the picture of his mom burn up.

"No." Jason said

"Jason just let it go." A voice said

"Dad?" Jason asked in his mind

"Yes Jason it's me I'm with your mother we are both proud of you. Now let that anger go and protect Kimberly and the world we loved." Gary's voice said

"Dad." Jason said

Just then tear ran down Jason's face and on to his left wrist. Just then a bright light shone and Sword Ninja got blown backwards. Jason then stood up and there no scratches but his eyes were pure wolf.

"You will pay for what you've done." Jason said yelling the past part.

Just then all the anger Jason had built up in his heart exploded and Jason transformed into the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger. The Revenge Wolf Armor was Black Boots, Black Jeans, Black Sleeveless Shirt, Long Black Leather Jacket, Werewolf Gloves and a Black Wolf Helmet. There were two blasters on the belt.

"What the? No not the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Sword Ninja said

"Jason." Kimberly said

Jason then disappeared and struck Sword Ninja destroying him in one punch. Jason then powered down and stood there before fainting. Before Jason closed his eyes the color went straight to pure white. The other rangers ran up and teleported Jason to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Well it looks like The Blue Ranger is out of commission and I doubt he'll survive the test." Dark Knight said before teleporting away.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason was lying on the bed with Kimberly sitting next to him.

"Zordon what's going on?" Tommy asked

"It appears Jason has unleashed all the anger in his heart and fully unlocked the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Zordon said

"But why is he in a coma?" Rocky asked

"I don't know Rangers." Zordon said

"Ninjor." Adam said

"Yes Rangers." Ninjor said after he appeared.

"There's something wrong with Jason." Aisha asked

"What happened?" Ninjor asked

"Jason unlocked the Revenge Wolf Battle armor when he unleashed all of his anger." Tommy said

"Jason is now being tested by the Revenge Wolf Armor." Ninjor said

"What type of test?" Rocky asked

"I do not know Rangers no one has ever survived the test." Ninjor said

The Rangers looked at Jason. Meanwhile in Jason's mind Jason heard Zedd and Rita calling too him but decided to walk away from the voices. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"Now what?" Aisha asked

"It appears that Dark Knight has appeared." Zordon said

"Rangers I will help you fight this monster." Ninjor said

"Right." Tommy said

"Kim we have to go." Aisha said

"I know." Kimberly said

Kimberly then leaned down and kissed Jason on the lips.

"Please wake up." Kimberly said

"He will." Adam said

"Back to action." Rocky said

Back at the Abandoned Warehouse the Rangers and Ninjor showed up.

"Well if it isn't Ninjor." Dark Knight said

"You did a dirty thing killing the Blue Ranger's father." Ninjor said

"What can I say I'm a bounty hunter it's what we do to get what we want." Dark Knight said

Dark Knight then fired a giant Spike ball at the Rangers and Ninjor knocking them backwards. Meanwhile back in Jason's mind Jason touched his lips and felt Kimberly's

"Thanks Kim." Jason said

Jason then ran and the light started shining brighter until. Back in the Command Centre Jason woke up.

"Jason you're awake." Alpha said

"Yeah." Jason said

Jason looked at his wrist and saw the Revenge Wolf Battlizer. Jason then stood up.

"Thank goodness the others need your help." Alpha said

"I'm on it." Jason said

Jason then teleported out. Back at the Warehouse Dark Knight walked up to Ninjor.

"Now I wonder how much you'll be worth." Dark Knight said

Just then Jason showed up and kicked Dark Knight to the ground.

"What the?" Dark Knight asked

Jason then stood up.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked Ninjor.

"Yes." Ninjor said

"Head back to mount High and rest I'll take care of this." Jason said

Ninjor didn't argue he just teleported away. Just then Dark Knight stood up.

"What kind of game are you playing Blue Ranger?" Dark Knight asked

"This is no game." Jason said holding up his left arm and reviling a Wolf head shaped Battlizer.

"No you survived the test." Dark Knight said

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason then pressed the Battlizer and a black bolt of lightning went form the Battlizer to his right hand. Then Jason shot a beam causing an eclipse then a beam came down and hit Jason then Jason moved his arm to revile the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger.

"No this can't be." Dark Knight said

"Oh it can." Jason said

Dark Knight fired his spike ball but Jason caught it and destroyed it. Then Jason then charged at Dark Knight turning into a Black Energy Wolf. Jason then struck and destroyed Dark Knight. Jason then walked up to the Rangers and healed them. Then Jason powered down to his Ranger form.

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

The Rangers teleported off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in and powered down.

"Well done Jason you have survived the Revenge Wolf Armor test." Zordon said

"It is one of the hardest tests I can see why no open could survive its tough." Jason said

"What was it like?" Adam asked

"It was completely black and the only voices I heard were Rita and Zedd's but as I got closer to the light I could here your voices. Then I felt Kimberly's lips on mine so I ran the rest of the way. Knowing that my friends needed my help." Jason said

"Come on let's head back to your place and watch some movies." Rocky said

"Sounds like a plan." Jason said

The Rangers teleported out. Later at Jason's place the Rangers were watching a Action movie the girls decided to let Jason choose the movie and to there surprise the movie he picked wasn't that bad in fact the main hero was a female. Kimberly then felt Jason's arm go around her.

"Thank you for helping me out of the Darkness." Jason said

"Anytime." Kimberly said

The other four Rangers smiled and went back to watching the movie.

End of Heart of a Wolf Part1


	15. Heart of a Wolf Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers and the Wolf Blades belong to Lilac Moon

**Heart of a Wolf Part2**

The next day in Jason's house the other Rangers woke up to the smell of breakfast. Tommy, Rocky and Adam all got up and saw Jason cooking.

"You can cook?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I had to other wise I'd be eating take out all the time." Jason said

"Wow. So where are the girls?" Rocky asked

"Aisha's in the guest room two doors down from here and Kimberly's in my room I slept on the couch." Jason said

"That was thoughtful." Tommy said

"I try. All I can do right now is get on with my life one day at a time." Jason said

"True so are you coming back to school?" Tommy asked

"Not yet I still have a few things to take care of." Jason said

"Oh like telling Your Dad's work." Rocky said

"No I called them yesterday." Jason said

"Mainly getting paper work done and seeing if you can get the house in your name." Adam said

"Yeah. Hey Rocky go get Aisha so she can get Kimberly. Don't worry both are dressed." Jason said

"How do you know?" Tommy asked

"I'm the one who carried them to there room's and called your parents telling them you were staying over." Jason said

"Thanks bro." Rocky said

"Just go wake up the girls." Jason said

"We're already awake." Kimberly said

The boys turned around to see Kimberly and Aisha.

"How did I end up in your bed?" Kimberly asked

"And how did I end up in the guest room?" Aisha asked

"You two fell asleep along with Tommy, Adam and Rocky so I turned off the movie and carried you to my room and you to the guest room then I found extra blankets for you three and covered you up. Then I fell asleep on the couch." Jason said

"Oh man I better call my parents." Aisha said

"I called them last night to let them know where you and Kimberly are." Jason said

"Thanks." Aisha said

Jason then dished out the food.

"Eat up I'll drop you all at your homes so you can get changed then I'll catch up with later at the Youth Centre." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

The five Rangers ate breakfast then Jason dropped Kimberly and Aisha back at Aisha's place, Tommy back at his place, Adam back at his place and Rocky back at his place. Jason then drove off towards the city. Later that day Jason was in the Youth Centre when the others walked in.

"Hey." Rocky said

"Hey." Jason said

"So did you get the paperwork down?" Adam asked

"That's just it when I asked about it saying my dad is dead they told me that the house was already under my name." Jason said

"You're kidding." Kimberly said

"Nope and my dad's work said that all of dad's pay checks go into my account." Jason said

"So you've been gaining money?" Aisha asked

"Seems like it." Jason said

"You're wearing your Wolf Necklace again." Kimberly said

"Yeah I really love it." Jason said

"Good." Kimberly said

"I'm glad I didn't wear it during the Sword Ninja attack." Jason said

"Same here." Rocky said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Hello Jason." Bulk said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"How do you do it?" Bulk asked

"Do what?" Jason asked

"Your father died twenty four hours ago and you're getting on with your day. Bulk said

"Look my Dad wouldn't want me to wallow in self pity I've done that enough when my Mom died. My Dad's time was up I can't change that. So I just have to move on and hope for the best." Jason said

Bulk and Skull just walked off confused but the other rangers understood.

"Well said." Tommy said

"Thanks. I don't know how I could have coped with out you guys being there." Jason said

"Hey everyone has breaking points even you and what we saw just proved that your not superman." Rocky said

Jason just nodded and smiled meanwhile inside Zedd's castle a samurai named Strike Samurai showed up.

"Soon Jason you will be destroyed." Strike Samurai said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Jason's movements were a lot more focused then before and harder to predict.

"Is it just me or after that anger explosion not only does Jason have a new Armor but it also improved his movements." Tommy said

"It's not you." Adam said

Kimberly watched as Jason performed some of his karate moves his movements had increased it was like watching the Blue Wolf Ranger, the White Tiger Ranger and the Original Red Ranger.

"Has he asked you about the kiss yet?" Aisha asked

"Actually he thanked me for helping him out of the Darkness last night." Kimberly said

Jason then walked up to the Rangers and sat down next to Kimberly.

"Aren't you sweaty?" Rocky asked

"Not really for some strange reason those moves seemed easier then normal." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Ninjor showed up holding two thick Blades each with a long handle the Blades had a Wolf insignia on them.

"Ninjor what are these?" Alpha asked

"Jason's Wolf Blades Lupine gave them to me to bring here." Ninjor said

"Good I was hoping Jason was worthy of the Legendary Wolf Blades." Zordon said

"Well he survived the Revenge Wolf test that's more then enough to be worthy." Ninjor said

Meanwhile in the park Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"Um Jason." Kimberly said

"Look if it's about the kiss I'm not mad at you." Jason said

"Your not?" Kimberly asked

"I can't be angry at you because it was thanks to that kiss that brought me back from the Darkness." Jason said

Kimberly smiled.

"There's that smile I love to see." Jason said

Kimberly blushed and Jason laughed. Just then Jason sensed something.

"Kimberly duck." Jason said

Jason made both Kimberly and himself go to the ground then they both looked and saw a Sword in a tree the Sword disappeared and then a samurai appeared.

"Who are you?" Jason asked as he and Kimberly stood up

"I am Strike Samurai a bounty hunter." Strike Samurai said

"You guys are getting annoying." Jason said

"Soon your wolf soul will be mine." Strike Samurai said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

The two Rangers flipped over Strike Samurai. Just then Ninjor showed up.

"I thought you Rangers could use some help." Ninjor said

"Thanks. Alpha contact the others." Jason said

"Fine I'll just destroy you three first." Ninjor said

"Jason, call on your Wolf Blades." Ninjor said

"My what?" Jason asked

"Your Wolf Blades." Ninjor said

"Wolf Blades." Jason said

Just then the Wolf Blades appeared in Jason's hands.

"Wow." Jason said

"No not those." Strike Samurai said

Just then the other four Rangers showed up morphed.

"You Rangers are going down." Strike Samurai said

"Actually you're going down. Ninja Strikes guys." Jason said

Rocky, Aisha, Adam. Tommy and Kimberly all turned into there sacred animal and struck Strike Samurai. Jason then placed both Wolf Blades together and spun the blades alternating the blades to either side of his body then energy waves shot out and hit Strike Samurai then Jason turned into a Silver Energy wolf and then struck and destroyed Strike Samurai.

"Don't think I'm done yet Rangers I still have one more trick." Strike Samurai said

Just then Strike Samurai grew Thirty Stories tall.

"But how?" Jason asked

"I'm in a different league to the other Bounty Hunters I can grow Thirty Stories tall." Strike Samurai said

"In other words you saw Ninjor grow and copied his ability." Jason said

"Yeah." Strike Samurai said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." All Six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kimberly said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

The Rangers took off there morphers and fired beams into the centre then the symbol of Pheados shot up and all six Ninja Zords showed up. The Rangers then hopped inside.

"Mind if I join in?" Ninjor asked as he grew thirty Stories tall

"Ninja Megazord power now." Jason said

"Ninja Megazord Power up." All six Rangers said

Just then all Six Ninja Zords combined to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord. Then Ninjor switched to battle mode then fired a energy blast at Strike Samurai. The Ninja Falcon Megazord skydive power punched Strike Samurai and destroyed it. Later back at Jason's Place the rangers were powered down and watching a movie. Rocky and Tommy hated it. Adam was keeping quiet. Aisha and Kimberly were crying through the movie and Jason was doing some paper work. Just then the movie finished.

"Yes." Rocky said

"Hold on we have to sequel to watch." Kimberly said

"Oh man." Rocky said

Jason just laughed and stood and walked over to the Rangers.

"Girls my room has a bed you can lay on and a TV and Video you can watch the sequel up there so it will stop Rocky complaining so I can get this paper work done." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly and Aisha said

The two grabbed the sequel to the movie and walked off.

"Happy now?" Jason asked

"Very." Rocky said

Jason shook his head and went back to work. While Adam, Tommy and Rocky watched the movie. Just then Kimberly came down stairs.

"Do you mind if we have a drink up there?" Kimberly asked

"Take a tray and keep your glasses on that." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Kimberly walked off and Jason smiled. Rocky and Tommy were watching a action packed movie. Adam walked up to Jason and sat down.

"What's up? Jason asked

"I've seen that movie so many times it's annoying." Adam said

"Well I'm nearly done. Why don't you order pizza?" Jason asked

"Pizza did I hear Pizza?" Rocky asked

"Yes King Glutton you heard Pizza." Jason said

"Pizza. Pizza." Rocky and Tommy chanted.

"Well that should shut them up go and find out what the girls want as for myself I'll just cook something later." Jason said

"OK." Adam said

Adam found out what the girls want the ordered the pizza. After the pizza arrived and it was eaten the rangers watched the squeal to the movie they watched last night.

"Why are we watching this?" Rocky asked

"Because female heroines are hot." Jason said

"Yeah but she's kicking guys butts." Tommy said

"Don't make us teleport Trini here to show you how easy it is." Jason said

The two boys sunk down into there chairs while the other four Rangers laughed.

End of Heart of a Wolf Part2


	16. I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger**

At the Youth Centre everyone was in the Christmas spirit Tommy, Rocky and Adam walked in while Aisha and Kimberly were practicing songs with the choir. Jason was at the bar drawing something. The song finished and both girls walked up to the guys.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Hey that was great." Tommy said

"Yeah the kids have been practicing really hard." Kimberly said

Aisha then walked up to Jason.

"What you drawing?" Aisha asked

Jason showed Aisha the picture of the Six Sacred Animals.

"Wow that's impressive." Aisha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Is it for anyone?" Aisha asked

"Kim." Jason said

"She'll love it. So how are you holding up?" Aisha asked

"I'm ok. At least I can still spend Christmas with my friends." Jason said

"That's true." Aisha said

Just then Jason's Cell rang.

"Excuse me." Jason said

"Sure." Aisha said

"Hello?" Jason asked answering his cell

"Jason it's me." A female voice said

"Are you ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm in Angel Grove Now I'll see you and Kimberly later." The female voice said

"Great catch you then." Jason said

Jason then hung up.

"Who was that?" Aisha asked

"Kimberly's Mom." Jason whispered.

"That's great." Aisha said

Jason put his finger to his mouth telling Aisha to keep it quiet. Just then Ernie walked in and handed Tommy a star. Then Tommy with the help of a little girl placed the star on the tree. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"I hate Christmas." Zedd said

"So do I." Rita said

"Rito take some tengas to the North Pole and get those Elves to start making my toys." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre the kids were practicing again with Aisha and Kimberly. Jason was finishing off his picture then the song finished and the kids walked off.

"Hey Lana, come here." Jason said placing his sketch book on the counter.

Lana walked up and Jason picked her up and placed her on his lap.

"What's the matter it seemed like your heart wasn't in it?" Jason asked

"Well all the other kids' parents are going to be there but my Dad has to work." Lana said

"Look your father really cares for you. That's why he works so hard to make you happy." Jason said

"But all I want to do is spend time with him." Lana said

"He won't know that unless you tell him. But always remember this no matter how far apart you and your dad are he's always inside your heart." Jason said

"Really?" Lana asked

"Yep all my friends are in my heart so are my mom and dad and even though my parents aren't around anymore I know they'll always be with me." Jason said

"Thanks Jason." Lana said

"Go on. Go make a card for your father." Jason said

"OK." Lana said hopping off Jason's lap.

Lana walked off and Jason looked over at Kimberly. Kimberly was trying to put something up and Jason sighed and went over to help.

"Here." Jason said

Jason put the mistletoe up.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Hey you two you do realize you're under mistletoe." Tommy said

"So go on kiss you don't want to have bad luck." Rocky said

As if by magic Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Oh mistletoe come on Kim give us a kiss." Skull said

"Get lost Skull." Kimberly said

Jason shrugged and walked off while Bulk dragged Skull off before getting punched by Kimberly.

"That was lucky." Aisha said

"I know." Tommy said

"Dang those two we almost had Jason and Kimberly kiss." Rocky said

"We'll get them back under again." Adam said

Meanwhile at the North Pole the Elves and Santa were hard at work making toys.

"We're a little behind schedule." One Elf said

"Don't worry, we'll get it done we always do." Santa said

Just then Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"OK Tengas capture Santa and you elves start making Zedd's toys or say goodbye to Santa." Rito said.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason finished his drawing when some kids walked up.

"These are for you." The kids said handing Jason some Christmas cards.

"Thanks." Jason said

The kids walked off. Jason then looked at the cards and smiled. Jason then put the cards in his art bag and put his sketch book in there and walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"So how are you holding up?" Jason asked

"It's kind of scary to have Christmas without my mom." Kimberly said

"Hey you can never have Christmas with out your mom." Jason said

"Yeah you're right." Kimberly said

The two then hugged.

"Hey guys." Tommy said causing the two to break apart.

"What?" Jason asked

"You're under the mistletoe again." Rocky said

"Is it just me or was that set up." Jason said

"It was set up." Kimberly said

The two sighed then looked at each other but before they could do anything Jason's communicator beeped.

"Saved by the beep." Kimberly said

Jason laughed as the other rangers walked up.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

Just then the six Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. IN the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason asked

"It appears that Zedd has sent Rito to the North Pole." Zordon said

"To Santa's workshop?" Jason asked

"Correct. Rito has captured Santa and started making the Elves make Zedd's toys." Zordon said

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"A Special toy that will hypnotize the child into believing Zedd is there Master." Zordon said

"That's the last thing we need." Jason said

"But I must warn you if you decide to go your Powers will not work there." Zordon said

"Why?" Aisha asked

"Dew to the strong magnetic polarity and Holiday magic." Zordon said

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." Jason said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Count me in." Tommy said

"No one spoils Christmas on my watch." Aisha said

"I'm in." Adam said

"Let's go." Rocky said

"Good luck." Alpha said

Just then Alpha teleported the Rangers to the North Pole. Back at the North Pole the Rangers teleported down.

"So cool." Tommy said

"Cool its freezing." Rocky said

The Rangers walked up to the workshop doors and opened them slightly and saw Rito and the Tengas. They then closed the door quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"I have a plan." Jason said

The Rangers listened into Jason's plan. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Goldar get down there and stop those Power geeks." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre. Lana walked up to Ernie.

"Excuse me Ernie have you seen Jason some of us kids want to give him our Christmas Cards." Lana said

"Just leave them in his bag and when he gets back he'll read your Christmas Cards." Ernie said

Lana nodded and placed the cards in Jason's art bag. Meanwhile back at the North Pole.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tommy asked

"Hey if our powers don't work there's shouldn't either." Jason said

"Ok now to test it out." Rocky said

The Rangers nodded then Kimberly and Aisha walked inside. Inside the Workshop Kimberly and Aisha got one of the Elves attention. The Elf walked over.

"We came to help you." Kimberly said

"Good." The Elf said

"Now here's the plan." Kimberly said

Kimberly whispered the plan to the elf. Then both she and Aisha stood up.

"Merry Christmas Rito." Aisha said

"Power Rangers." Rito said

"Come on we've got a present for you outside." Kimberly said

Kimberly and Aisha ran off.

"You Tengas keep the Elves working." Rito said

Back outside the Workshop Rito walked out.

"Where are you?" Rito asked

"Over here." Jason said

Rito looked over and saw the Rangers just then Goldar showed up.

"Time to blast some Rangers." Rito said

Rito then tried to fire a blast at the Rangers but his laser died.

"Hey my laser's not working." Rito said

"Your powers can't work here Rito." Jason said

The Rangers then started throwing snowballs at Goldar and Rito forcing them inside the Workshop. Inside the Workshop Rito and Goldar got tripped up then the Tengas got ball over by marbles. A bit later the Tengas, Rito and Goldar were all tied up.

"Hey Alpha Zedd and Rita's gift is tied up and ready." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre

"Right Jason like I always say it's better to give then to receive." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the North Pole the Tengas, Rito and Goldar got teleported back to Zedd's Castle.

"Well that's one problem taken care of." Jason said

"Yes but that delay put us behind." The Elf said

"Well how about we help." Tommy said

"With the Power rangers and the power of Miracles on our side we might pull this off." Santa said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle Rito, Goldar and the Tengas were still all tied up.

"I really hate those Rangers." Zedd said

"Same here." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the North Pole the Rangers, Elves and Santa finished backing away the toys.

"Thank you Rangers for everything you've done." Santa said

"We'll we better get back." Jason said

"Here take this bag full of toys for the party." Santa said

"Thanks." Tommy said grabbing the bag.

The Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle all of his toys were sent to him.

"I really hate this Holiday." Zedd said

"Yeah Bah Humbug." Rita said

Later back at the Youth Centre the Rangers walked in.

"Hey kids who wants a toy?" Rocky asked

The kids all walked up and Jason walked over to his bag and pulled out the drawing. Then walked back up to Kimberly.

"Merry Christmas Kim." Jason said handing Kimberly the picture.

Kimberly unfolded the paper and saw the Six Sacred Animals.

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"Well actually don't' thank me yet there's still one more gift." Jason said

"What?" Kimberly asked

Just then Kimberly's mom Diane and Diane's Fiancé walked in.

"Mom." Kimberly said

"Hello Kimberly." Diane said

"But how?" Kimberly asked

"Did you really think we were going to be apart for Christmas?" Diane asked

Kimberly smiled then hugged Jason.

"Thank you." Kimberly said

"My pleasure." Jason said

"Hey do you two realize you're under the mistletoe?" Diane asked

The two looked up and sighed then Jason looked down and Kimberly.

"Jason you don't…." Kimberly started but was cut off when Jason captured her lips in a kiss.

Aisha, Rocky, Tommy and Adam all silently cheered. Kimberly's arms moved to Jason's neck as Jason pulled Kimberly closer to him. The two broke the kiss after what seemed like centuries and Kimberly placed her head on Jason's chest as they both tried to capture there breathes

"Wow." Kimberly said

"You said it." Jason said

The two let go of each other and Jason walked off. Aisha then walked up to Kimberly who was still on cloud nine.

"Hello Earth to Kimberly." Aisha said

"Huh what?" Kimberly asked

"Looks like your first kiss knocked the wind out of you." Diane said

"Oh yeah." Kimberly said

"That good huh?" Aisha asked

"It was a thousand times better then I expected." Kimberly said

"Whoa it must have been good." Aisha said

Kimberly looked over and Jason was talking the guys.

"I can't believe you started the kiss." Rocky said

"Well it was under the mistletoe." Jason said

"Um Jason that was not a mistletoe kiss." Adam said

"So I got carried away." Jason said

"Hey we're not complaining just wondering if this means your going to tell her?" Tommy asked

"I don't know yet." Jason said

Jason looked at Kimberly who looked at him. The two smiled then Jason saw a man walk in.

"Hey Lana someone's here to see you." Jason said

Lana looked and saw her dad. Lana then ran up and hugged her Dad. Just then Kimberly walked up to Jason.

"You called him?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"That is so sweet." Kimberly said

"Well it's Christmas." Jason said

"So true." Kimberly said

Jason smiled. Kimberly then leaned against Jason.

"You better get ready the Choir needs it's Guitar Player." Jason said

"Your right. Thanks for being my first kiss." Kimberly said

"Thank you for being mine." Jason said

A little later the Choir sang some Christmas Carols then the Rangers, Ernie, Lana's Father, Diane and Her fiancé, Bulk and Skull and all the kids of the Choir were all now on the stage.

"Merry Christmas." Everyone said

End of I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger.


	17. A Ranger Catastrophe Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**A Ranger Catastrophe Part1**

At the Animal Shelter Aisha was working with Dr. Williams.

"I've always wanted to work at an Animal Shelter." Aisha said

"I'm glad." Dr. Williams said

"Well I better go." Aisha said

"Same time tomorrow?" Dr. Williams asked

"You bet." Aisha said

Aisha walked off. Later in the park Aisha and Kimberly were walking along.

"So how was working at the Animal Shelter?" Kimberly asked

"It was great." Aisha said

"Then be sure to thank Jason he recommended you for the job." Kimberly said

"No way." Aisha said

"Way." Kimberly said

Just then Aisha noticed a White Cat.

"Hello kitty." Aisha said

"Why are you out here alone?" Kimberly asked

"There's no tag." Aisha said

"Must be a stray." Kimberly said

"Must be. You are so beautiful." Aisha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. Rita was spying on the two Ranger girls.

"Yes this is perfect." Rita said

"What are you on about?" Zedd asked

"Look down there and tell me what you see." Rita said

Zedd enhanced his vision

"I see the two female power pukes and a white Cat. I hate Cats." Zedd said looking back at Rita with normal vision.

"Well that Cat is part of my plan to destroy the Power Rangers. Right now those two Rangers have taken the bait." Rita said

"That Cat is bait?" Zedd asked

"Yep and soon the Cat will catch her pray a certain White Falcon will be going to wish he never crossed paths with the cat." Rita said

The next day at the Youth Centre at the Outdoor Café Aisha walked up to Kimberly, Jason and Tommy with the Cat.

"Yes she brought the Cat." Kimberly said

"So this is the Cat you found in the park?" Jason asked

"Yep this is the one now we just need to find it's owners and if no one claims her by this afternoon. She's all ours." Aisha said

"Yes I've always wanted a pet." Kimberly said

"Sure is a beautiful Cat." Jason said

Jason went to pet the Cat but nearly got scratched then his eyes quickly went to wolf and back again showing him who the Cat really is.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I've got to go." Jason said

"You sure you're ok?" Kimberly asked

"Um. Kim, are you doing anything this afternoon?" Jason asked

"No why?" Kimberly asked

"Would you like to go out on a date with me to the movies then maybe a nice restaurant?" Jason asked shyly

"I would love too." Kimberly said

"Great I'll see you later I need to go pay a few bills." Jason said

"Later." The three Rangers said

Jason then walked off.

"I can't believe Jason asked you out on a date." Aisha said

"Yeah but I wonder why he's still nervous?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know." Tommy said

Later at the Animal Shelter Aisha was helping Dr. Williams.

"It's really nice for you to help out Aisha." Dr. Williams said

"Is it true Jason Lee Scott recommended me?" Aisha asked

"Yeah he did." Dr. Williams said

Aisha smiled then remembered that Kimberly had a date with him tonight.

"I hope nothing spoils the night." Aisha thought.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"I see one major flaw in your plan wait two." Zedd said

"What are they then?" Rita asked

"One Jason knows who the Cat is. And two what if someone else tries to adopt that Cat." Zedd said

"That's why I'm sending Rito to scare off people until it's time." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter Rito showed up.

"OK, make sure no one but the rangers get to adopt the Cat." Rito said

Inside the Animal Shelter Aisha was walking along when she saw Rito outside.

"Rito what's he doing here?" Aisha asked

Aisha then looked around to see if anyone was coming.

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Aisha said

Aisha transformed into the Yellow Ninja and flipped over Rito.

"What are you doing here Rito?" Aisha asked

"None of your business Yellow Ranger." Rito said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Rocky had a giant sandwich in front of him. While the other rangers just looked on

"Who's King Glutton Zack or Rocky?" Jason asked

"Right now Rocky I don't know if Zack's appetite changed." Kimberly said

"I've been waiting for this all day." Rocky said

Just then Jason's communicator beeped

"Well you'll be waiting for it a bit longer." Jason said

The five teens walked off to a secluded area.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers. Aisha is being attacked by Rito and the Animal Shelter." Zordon said

"We're on our way. Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Back at the Animal Shelter Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky and Adam showed up in there Ninja Forms.

"Hey where did you show up from?" Rito asked

"Looks like your out numbered Rito." Jason said

"Thanks guys." Aisha said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"I knew that idiot couldn't do anything by himself. Tenags go help him." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter the Tengas showed up.

"About time you showed up." Rito said

"Alright then let's do it Rangers." Jason said

The six Rangers started fighting the Tengas and Rito.

"Hey Jason can we use our Ninja Strikes in Ninja form?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"How about we use them?" Adam asked

"OK." Jason said

Jason started to glow Blue and then turned into a Blue Energy Wolf. Adam started to glow Black and then turned into a Black Energy Frog then both Rangers struck down the Tengas around them and both returned to normal.

"Never mess." Jason started

"With the Frog and the Wolf." Adam said

The two clapped hands and went to help Aisha. The Rangers then sent the Tengas packing.

"Looks like six against one Rito." Jason said

"Well bye." Rito said

Rito teleported away and the Rangers went back to there normal clothes.

"That fight made me hungry I wonder if my sandwich is still there." Rocky said

"Better hurry." Adam said

Adam then ran off with Rocky chasing after him.

"That's one race I want no part of." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Well I better get going so I can ready for tonight." Jason said

"OK later." Kimberly said

"Hey Jason do you want me to wait at the Youth Centre?" Tommy asked

"That would help." Jason said

Jason walked off.

"Hey isn't it time to pick up your cat?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

Inside the Animal Shelter the three walked in.

"Aisha there you are this Cat is all yours." Dr. Williams said

"Thanks. Oh these are my friends Kimberly and Tommy." Aisha said

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Williams said

Dr. Williams then handed the Cat over to Aisha.

"So what are you going to call her?" Dr. Williams asked

"Um how about PC." Aisha said

"Pretty Crazy?" Kimberly asked

"No Park Cat." Aisha said

"PC cute." Tommy said

Later at Aisha's house Aisha was reading a book while PC sat on the couch. Just then Kimberly walked in wearing a floral dress with a Pink Top underneath and boots.

"How do I look?" Kimberly asked

"Great." Aisha said

"I hope nothing goes wrong tonight I mean this is the first time Jason's really been away from his house since his Dad died." Kimberly said

"Same here. But is it just me or is there more going on to this date then meets the eye." Aisha said

"I don't know I hope so I really want to tell Jason how I feel about him. But I kind of want him to tell me first." Kimberly said

"I hope so Jason's had to much bad things happen in his life he needs something good to come out of all this." Aisha said

"Same here." Kimberly said

Neither girl noticed that PC left the room.

"Hey where's PC?" Kimberly asked

"Oh no the windows are open down stairs and she could have gotten out." Aisha said

"I'm so sorry." Kimberly said

"Come on we have to find her." Aisha said

The two girls left the room. Just outside of Aisha's house PC ran out and ran behind a bush turning into a Blonde Australian Female wearing a light Pink top and Blue Jeans. Her name is Katherine Hillard. Just then Aisha and Kimberly walked out of the house.

"I'm so sorry I left the door open." Kimberly said

"That's ok you better go and meet up with Jason." Aisha said

"No its ok I'm sure he can wait." Kimberly said

"True he's got Tommy to talk too." Aisha said

The two girls ran off.

"What's new?" Rita asked

"Tommy's at the Youth Centre." Katherine said

"Perfect his he going to be alone?" Rita asked

"No Jason's going to be there." Katherine said

"Well try and get Tommy alone." Rita said

"Yes empress." Katherine said

"Now you need a car." Rita said

Rita then transformed the dumpster into a convertible.

"Now don't fail me." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Katherine said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason walked in wearing a Black Sleeveless top underneath a Blue sleeved open shirt, a pair of Black Jeans and Black Sneakers.

"Wow Jase you look great." Tommy said

"It's not too much?" Jason asked

"No way it's perfect." Tommy said

"I'll say it's been awhile since I've seen you in nearly all Black." Ernie said

"Thanks has Kimberly showed up yet?" Jason asked

"No." Tommy said

"Oh she called earlier she and Aisha are looking for there Cat." Ernie said

"I hope they find it." Tommy said

Jason sat down and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"You ok bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah just nervous." Jason said

"About what?" Tommy asked

"Well tonight I'm going to tell Kimberly how I feel about her." Jason said

"So you finally got up the nerve." Tommy said

"Yeah." Jason said

"You can do this bro." Tommy said

"I hope so. I've tried to hide my feelings but there too string to ignore." Jason said

Tommy just nodded and Ernie handed Jason a drink.

"To help you calm down." Ernie said

"Thanks." Jason said

Just then Katherine walked up to the two boys.

"Hi." Katherine said

"Hi." Tommy said

"Um my car broke down outside and I was wondering if you could take a look." Katherine said

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Tommy, just help her. I'll be fine." Jason said

"Ok I'll do it. Well as you heard my name is Tommy and this is my best friend Jason." Tommy said

"I'm Katherine." Katherine said

"Hi." Jason said

Tommy and Katherine walked off. Just then Ernie walked up.

"You ok?" Ernie asked noticing that Jason finished the drink.

"Not really still nervous. I just hope nothing happens before the date even begins." Jason said

"Well if you ask me you and Kimberly are meant for each other. I haven't seen her open up to someone like the way she has around you." Ernie said

"Kimberly is one in a million and one of only a few girls that likes me for who I am and not what I look like." Jason said

Ernie just nodded and got Jason another drink. Meanwhile outside the Youth Centre Tommy fixed up Kat's car.

"Well there you go." Tommy said

"Thank you." Kat said

"You know I've always wanted to drive one of these." Tommy said

"Well why don't you?" Kat asked

"I can't." Tommy said

"Come on your friend said he'll be fine." Kat said

"OK." Tommy said

Tommy and Kat then drove off. Meanwhile back at the Animal Shelter Tommy and Kat drove past while Bulk and Skull tried to tell Lt. Stone there was a monster. Back in Zedd's Castle

"Now Zedd let's send Tommy on a wild ride." Rita said

"With pleasure." Zedd said

Just then Zedd zapped the car. In another Dimension the Car was driving itself.

"Tommy what's going on?" Kat asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"I'm scared." Kat said

"Hang on." Tommy said

Kat grabbed hold of Tommy. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Perfect now Rito go down to Angel Grove and attack the City." Rita said

"Right away Sis." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Kimberly and Aisha walked in.

"I'm sorry we didn't find your Cat." Kimberly said

"That's ok." Aisha said

Just then Rocky, Adam and Jason walked up.

"Wow Kim you look great." Jason said

"You two you should wear Black more often." Kimberly said

Jason tried to hide the blush from the complement.

"Awe the wolf got embarrassed." Rocky said

"Well ready to go?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Before they could go Jason's Communicator beeped

"Not now." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

The five teens walked over to the Lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"Looks like it's a rain check on the movies and the restaurant." Kimberly said

"Looks like it." Jason said

The five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Aisha asked

"Other then the fact you made me lose my nerve." Jason thought.

"I'm sorry Rangers but Tommy has been captured." Zordon said

"I swear between me and him we must have giant Kidnap me signs on our backs." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordons aid

The Rangers turned around and saw Tommy with a girl.

"Who's the Girl?" Kimberly asked

"Katherine." Jason said

"Don't like her?" Aisha asked

"How can I like her if she completely ignored me and talked to Tommy?" Jason asked

"Good point." Rocky said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Kimberly asked

"Aye, aye, aye. Rito is Giant sized and heading for down two Angel Grove." Alpha said

The Rangers all looked at each other wondering what was going on.

End of a Ranger Catastrophe Part1


	18. A Ranger Catastrophe Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Ranger Catastrophe Part2**

Back in the Command Centre the rangers were looking at the Viewing globe watching Tommy and Katherine.

"Where are they?" Rocky asked

"I have no idea." Alpha said

"Oh no Tommy's gone unconscious." Aisha said

"We have to find him." Adam said

Jason went to the console and started trying to find Tommy and to get his mind off what might have happened if he and Kimberly went on there date. Meanwhile in the other dimension Tommy was out like a light.

"Here Kitty, kitty." Rita said

Katherine then teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Katherine then appeared in cat form on Rita's lap.

"Don't bring that mangy hairball in here." Zedd said

"Well done Katherine remind me to give you an extra sourer of milk." Rita said

"So now what do we do about Tommy?" Zedd asked

"I was thinking Goldar could have a little fun and finally defeat a Ranger since Jason keeps kicking his but left and right." Rita said

"Good Idea, Goldar go take care of Tommy." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Goldar walked up to Tommy.

"It's time to wake up Tommy." Goldar said

Goladr then zapped the car and it disappeared and Tommy fell to the ground and woke up.

"Goldar." Tommy said

"Hello Tommy." Goldar said

"What have you done with Katherine?" Tommy asked

"You don't need to worry about her." Goldar said

"That's it. It's Morphin time." Tommy said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

Tommy then pulled out the Falcon Saber and started fighting Goldar. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Rito's getting closer to the city." Rocky said

"We have to stop him." Aisha said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kimberly called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

In the City the Rangers teleported down.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kimberly asked

"Call on the Temple of Power Ninja Zords." Jason said

"Right." The other four Rangers said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." All Five Rangers said

"Black Frog Ninja Zord Power Up." Adam said

"Pink Crane Ninja Zord Power Up." Kimberly said

"Blue Wolf Ninja Zord Power Up." Jason said

"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord Power Up." Aisha said

"Red Ape Ninja Zord Power Up." Rocky said

Just then the temple of Power Ninja Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside then combined there Zords to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Let's do this." Rocky said

"Time to roast me some Rangers." Rito said

"Power Punch." The five Rangers said

The Ninja Megazord Power Punched Rito sending him packing. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rito showed up.

"What are you doing here? Oh why do I even bother?" Rita asked

"I've been asking that same question ever since he got here." Zedd said

"Well then it's time to move on to plan B." Rita said

"Oh goodie a plan B." Rito said

"You're not involved with this one." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Rangers were powered down and Jason was back at work.

"I found him." Jason said

"Yes alright." Rocky said

"I'll put it up on the Viewing Globe." Jason said

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Tommy fighting Goldar.

"Oh no." Aisha said

"How did you find him?" Kimberly asked

"I found him through his Green Ranger Power Coin." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tommy was still fighting Goldar.

"You haven't got the skills to defeat me White Ranger." Goldar said

"Well I might not have the skills but Jason does." Tommy said

"Shut up." Goldar said

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" Tommy asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Is there anyway to get him out of there?" Aisha asked

"There is but I'll need to head to Billy's Lab." Jason said

"We'll stay here." Adam said

Jason nodded and teleported out. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Goldar and Tommy were still fighting. Tommy was able to hold off Goldar.

"Man how does Jason do this?" Tommy thought.

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"My queen Jason has left the command centre and heading for the Original Blue Ranger's house." Baboo said

"Is he alone?" Rita asked

"Yes my queen." Baboo said

"Good now Katherine it's time." Rita said

Rita zapped Katherine to earth. Back in the City Katherine showed up as Katastrophe. Just then Jason was walking along towards Billy's lab when Katastrophe showed up.

"Hello Blue Ranger ready to be my scratching post?" Katastrophe asked

"I don't have time for this." Jason said

"Then make time." Katastrophe said

"Fine. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

Jason started fighting Katastrophe. Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"What is taking Jason so long?" Kimberly asked

"He has been attacked by a monster named Katastrophe." Zordon said

"We'll let Jason handle this." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the City Jason kicked Katastrophe to the ground.

"I thought Cat's were supposed to land on there feet." Jason said

"Oh shut up and I'll be back." Katastrophe said

Katastrophe teleported away.

"Katherine, wait oh man I've got to get Tommy back before he gets really hurt." Jason said

Jason ran off towards Billy's lab. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Nether that Cat or Goldar has been able to do there job." Zedd said

"Ooh let me help." Rito said

"Then go." Rita said

"Fine." Rito said

Back in the other Dimension Tommy was still fighting Goldar.

"Why don't you give up Tommy?" Goldar asked

"You know me Goldar I'll never surrender to you." Tommy said

"I don't know you so will you surrender to me?" Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no now Tommy's fighting Rito and Goldar." Kimberly said

"Jason have you finished the device?" Rocky asked

Inside Billy's Lab Jason was powered down and working on the device.

"Almost why?" Jason asked

"Tommy's fighting both Goldar and Rito." Rocky said

"I'll be as quick as I can." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tommy was having a tough time against both Rito and Goldar. Meanwhile back in Billy's lab.

"There done hang on Tommy." Jason said

Jason teleported to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in.

"Good timing Tommy really needs help." Rocky said

"Right." Jason said

Jason placed the device in the console and got to work.

"I've got a lock." Jason said

"Yes." Kimberly said

"But we'll need to help him out for this to work." Jason said

The rangers nodded. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tommy was up against the wall as Goldar and Rito walked towards him

"Come on guys." Tommy thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"You guys ready?" Jason asked

"Yeah." The other four Rangers said

Just then Jason activated the teleportation system and the Rangers linked hands to help Tommy get back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Tommy teleported out.

"Where did he go?" Goldar asked

"I don't know he just disappeared." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Tommy teleported in powered down.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"It was Jason who got you out of there." Rocky said

"Thanks bro." Tommy said

"No problem." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like the Blue Ranger ruined your plans." Zedd said

"As normal even when he was the Red Ranger he was annoying." Rita said

"Well let's send down that cat to destroy the City." Zedd said

"Why not?" Rita asked

Katherine then transformed into Katastrophe and teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Rangers the Katastrophe Monster has shown up in the park." Zordon said

"She's mine." Jason said

"You sure?" Tommy asked

"Positive." Jason said

Jason transformed into the Blue Ranger and teleported out. Back in the park Jason teleported down.

"Hello Katastrophe ready for round two?" Jason asked

"Let's go Wolf Boy." Katastrophe said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"It's time we changed this house cat into a wild cat." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the park Katastrophe grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

Jaosn then took off his belt buckle and fired a beam into the sky then the Wolf Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside then transformed his Zord to warrior mode. Just then Ninjor showed up.

"Ready to take down a Cat?" Ninjor asked

"I've been waiting all day since I first met this freaky feline." Jason said

"You can't defeat me." Katastrophe said

"Oh yeah." Ninjor said

Ninjor switched to battle mode and fired an energy sphere.

"Wolf Howl Blast." Jason said

Just then the Wolf's mouth opened and fired a Blue beam destroying Katastrophe.

"We did it." Ninjor said

Just then the Rangers teleported down and Jason was powered down they all ran up to Katherine.

"Katherine, are you ok?" Tommy asked

"I was so scared there were all these monsters and a witch." Katherine said

"Hey it's ok your safe now." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I hate to admit it but Rita is right that Katherine is going to come in very handy." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park. Katherine and the Rangers were walking along.

"So Katherine, are you just passing through or visiting someone?" Adam asked

"No my family moved here." Katherine said

"That's great Katherine." Kimberly said

"Please Kimberly, call me Kat." Kat said

"OK Kat." Kimberly said

Jason just stayed silent.

"Well I better go and finish unpacking." Katherine said

"Bye." All the Rangers but Jason said

Katherine walked off and Jason got elbowed in the guts.

"You could have at least tried to be nice to her." Aisha said

"Whatever I'm heading off." Jason said

Jason just walked off.

"What's with him?" Adam asked

"I'll tell you later." Tommy said

"I think it had more to do with your date being cancelled." Aisha said

"So do I." Kimberly said

Just then Aisha noticed PC.

"There you are." Aisha said

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Kimberly asked

The Rangers gathered around Aisha and her Cat. None of the Rangers but Jason knew the Cat was actually Katherine.

End of a Ranger Catastrophe Part2


	19. Changing of the Zords Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Changing of the Zords Part1**

At the Youth Centre Kimberly, Aisha and Katherine were all sitting at the ranger table.

"And I thought I liked Shopping but you win hands down Kimberly." Katherine said

"Did you have fun?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I did." Katherine asked

"So how do you like Angel Grove?" Aisha asked

"It's nice I'm going to like it here." Katherine said

"Sorry about yesterday with Jason he's a nice guy he's just had a rough past and with his father getting killed this year didn't help." Aisha said

"Maybe I caught Jason on a bad day." Kat said

"Yeah maybe." Aisha said

"Well I better go." Katherine said

"Later." Kimberly said

Katherine walked off and bumped into none other then Tommy.

"Sorry Tommy." Kat said

"That's ok no harm done." Tommy said

Tommy then walked up to the girls. Katherine walked off as the spell took over again. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"My evil ones I've done it." Finster said

"Done what?" Zedd asked

"After many failed attempts I have finally translated the scrolls and I have found the location of the Dormant Zords." Finster said

"What good are dormant Zords you fool?" Goldar asked

"Well with a power source and the battle technology from a Ninja Zord I'll be able to bring these Zords to life." Finster said

"Excellent." Zedd said

"Yes with our own Zords the Rangers won't stand a chance." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly walked up to Katherine.

"Hey Kat want to come to the lake with the rest of us?" Kimberly asked

"No thanks Kim I'm not too fond of the water." Kat said

"Oh ok." Kimberly said

Just then Tommy showed up

"Well are you two coming or not?" Tommy asked

"I am but Katherine." Kimberly started

"Has changed her mind after all maybe I might be able to talk to Jason and get to know him a little better cause I've heard he's a great person to have as a friend around here." Kat said

"Great we'll meet you at the lake." Tommy said

Meanwhile on another planet Finster, Squatt and Baboo found the Dormant Zords. Meanwhile at the lake Katherine was walking up when Rita showed up.

"What can I do for you empress?" Katherine asked

"I want you to steal one of the Power Coins so we can steal one of the Ninja Zords." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Kat said

Rita then teleported away and Katherine placed her bag on the table near Kimberly's and Aisha's the two walked off.

"Hey Kat you coming?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Kat said

Kat walked down to the lake after Kimberly and Aisha. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No, there are too many people around." Rita said

"Well why not send down the Tengas to be a distraction." Rito said

"Perfect." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Tengas showed up and the Rangers dove into the water. Katherine walked off to the bags. Just then the Rangers appeared in there Ninja forms and started fighting the Tengas. Katherine then opened Kimberly's bag and grabbed the Power Coin and put in her pocket. Just then Bulk and Skull walked up.

"Excuse me ma'am but you must leave." Bulk said

"Of course." Kat said

Bulk and Skull ran off then after a few steps Kat teleported away and the two boys looked back and fainted. Meanwhile Kimberly started feeling dizzy so Jason helped her fight the Tengas. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Here's the Power Coin." Kat said

"Perfect." Zedd said

"Now we can get the Falcon Zord." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Lake the Tengas teleported away and the Rangers powered down. Everyone then ran up to Kimberly.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah that was strange." Kimberly said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped

"We read you." Jason said

"Rangers. Goldar and the Tengas are attacking in the park." Zordon said

"Right. We'll gather up our stuff and head over there." Jason said.

The Rangers walked back to there bags and Kimberly looked inside.

"Guys I can't find my Power coin." Kimberly said

"What?" Aisha asked

"Oh boy." Kimberly said

Kimberly then noticed her hand.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"You're experiencing an energy drain." Jason said

"Zordon this is Tommy. Kimberly's getting weaker and her Power Coin is missing." Tommy said

"Kimberly's power coin must have fallen into evil hands you must use your power coins to recharge Kimberly until she can be teleported." Zordon said

"While you're doing that I'll take care of Goldar with Ninjor." Jason said

"Don't worry Jason we'll take care of her." Aisha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

In the park Jason teleported down as the White Ranger.

"Hey Goldar how about we end this?" Jason asked

"I couldn't agree more White Ranger." Goldar said

Jason then flipped down and started fighting the Tengas and Ninjor showed up to help. Meanwhile in the bushes.

"Now take this Power Coin and take the Ninja Zord." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Kat said

Just then Goldar grew Thirty Stories tall. Then Ninjor also grew Thirty Stories tall.

"White Falcon Ninjor Zord Power Up." Jason said

Just then the White Falcon Ninja Zord of the Temple of Power appeared and Jason hopped inside.

"Time to roast this turkey." Jason said

Just then Katherine showed up in the Cockpit.

"Hello Katherine." Jason said

"But how?" Kat asked

"I heard you breathing. My hearing is a lot stronger then the other rangers." Jason said

"So you'll still have to hand over the Falcon Zord." Kat said

"Never." Jason said

"Then say goodbye to Ninjor." Kat said

"What?" Jason asked

Jason looked and saw Ninjor being taken away.

"No Ninjor." Jason said

"Goodbye Jason." Kat said

Jason turned around but Katherine hit his morpher teleporting him to the ground.

"The Falcon Zord is all yours Lord Zedd." Kat said teleporting out.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. The Falcon Zord showed up as a real falcon and landed on Zedd's arm.

"Perfect now we have both Ninjor and the Falcon Zord." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Jason punched the ground.

"You'll pay Rita, Zedd and Katherine. You'll all pay no one pisses off the wolf and gets away with it." Jason said

Jason then teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes we have everything we need to bring the Dormant Zords to life." Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked Husband." Rita said

"Finster, get to work." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre all the rangers were there and Jason had powered down and Zordon had just finished telling the Rangers about the Shogun Zords

"Zordon why is Kimberly getting weaker?" Adam asked

"When Ninjor activated your powers he connected them to you so when evil has a hold on your Power Coin you'll start to feel an energy drain." Zordon said

"This can't be happening." Tommy said

Just then Kimberly fainted and Jason caught her.

"Kimberly." Jason said

"What's happened Zordon?" Adam asked

"Until we regain her power coin she will remain this way." Zordon said

"No." Jason said

The Rangers all looked none of them knew how much this was going to affect there leader. Meanwhile back in the Park Katherine was up a tree.

"Soon Kimberly will be no more then a memory and I'll step in and be with Tommy." Kat said

End of Changing of the Zords Part1


	20. Changing of the Zords Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Changing of the Zords Part2**

Back in the Command Centre Kimberly was now lying on a bed and Jason was sitting next to her.

"Anything Alpha?" Jason asked

"I'm sorry Jason until we regain that Power Coin she'll remain this way." Alpha said

"What about our Zords?" Adam asked

"Yeah with Kimberly's Power Coin gone and the Falcon Zord taken we don't have much left." Rocky said

"I can call forth the Pheados Crane Zord since Kimberly can't be in battle." Jason said

"He is correct Rangers." Alpha said

"Please Kimberly wake up I want to see those eyes I love so much." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Awe how touching the Blue Ranger won't leave Kimberly's side." Zedd said

"Hey I've got an idea now that we have these Zords why not force the Rangers to pilot them." Rito said

"Perfect and I know the best way to bribe them." Zedd said

"Zedd I'm warning you leave Kimberly alone. Last thing I want is a pissed off Blue Wolf up here tearing us apart." Rita said

"Shut up." Zedd said

Rita walked off.

"You're a fool." Rita mumbled before walking off.

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Tommy was punching the boxing bag while Aisha, Adam and Rocky watched then they walked over to there second in command.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Rocky asked

Before Tommy could answer Katherine walked up.

"Hey guys have you seen Kimberly we were supposed to have lunch together?" Kat asked

"Um Kimberly's with Jason helping him with a few things." Tommy lied

"Oh ok." Kat said

Kat walked off.

"So what's up?" Rocky asked

Katherine stopped and decided to listen in.

"I just feel sorry for Jason." Tommy said

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because you noticed how he was nervous after he asked Kimberly out?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

"Well he finally got up the nerve to tell her how he feels about her and then I got captured and he lost it." Tommy said

"That's why Zordon didn't stop him from going after Katastrophe. Zordon knew Jason needed to release his anger." Adam said

"Exactly and now Kimberly's lying on a bed in a coma and it would have to remind Jason of his mom." Tommy said

The other three Rangers all looked down. Katherine leaned against the lockers and wiped away the tears.

"What have I done?" Katherine asked herself before walking out.

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Zeddy I really don't see Jason leaving Kimberly's side." Rita said

"He will when I send down the Insizorator." Zedd said

"Zedd leave Kimberly alone there has to be another way?" Rita asked

"Why do you care?" Zedd asked

"I don't I just don't want to deal with a pissed off Wolf." Rita said

"I'm calling the shots around here." Zedd said

Rita just walked off.

"I'm sorry Jason I like to see you in pain but not like this." Rita said

Meanwhile in the park Insizorator showed up and started attacking. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd has sent down a monster." Alpha said

"Not now." Jason said

"Jason you must go and stop the monster." Zordon said

"I'll keep an eye on Kimberly." Alpha said

"Fine." Jason said

Jason leaned down and kissed Kimberly on the lips.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Jason said

"I'll contact the other Rangers and have them meet you there." Alpha said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy's communicator beeped and the four rangers walked over to the Lockers.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said

"Rangers. There is a monster in the park Jason will meet you there." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tommy said

"Let's help him finish this thing quickly so he can get back to Kimberly." Aisha said

"I agree." Tommy said

"It's Morphin time." Adam said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back in the park all five Rangers showed up.

"Hello rangers." Insizorator said

"We're going to take you down." Tommy said

"I don't think so." Insizorator said

Insizorator blasted the Rangers but Jason just walked towards Insizorator and started fighting him. The other Rangers all stood up and saw that Jason was not going easy on the monster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Blue Ranger is distracted." Zedd said

"Stop this." Rita said

"Rita's right my lord. Jason's skills have greatly improved and I've done a scan on him all of his anger has been unleashed and he now controls a powerful force you don't want to do this." Finster said

"Enough it's time for the bait to wake up." Zedd said

"Fine but I'm having nothing to do with the rest of your plan." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Kimberly woke up and touched her lips she could feel Jason's lips on hers.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"Kimberly you're awake." Alpha said

"The other rangers are fighting Insizorator well Jason is." Zordon said

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's now?" Kimberly asked

"Tengas are attacking Katherine." Alpha said

"I have to help her." Kimberly said

"It's too risky Kimberly." Alpha said

"I know but I can't let a friend get hurt and when I was in that coma it felt like Jason was trying to reenergize me." Kimberly said

"I sensed it too. You mean a lot to him." Zordon said

"Please Zordon." Kimberly said

"Very well even though it's against my better judgment." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon. Alpha can you teleport me there?" Kimberly asked

"Of course." Alpha said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Kimberly said

In the mountains Kimberly showed up as the Pink Ninja and started fighting the Tengas allowing Kat to get away. Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull were getting yelled at by Lt. Stone. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Kimberly started to feel weak again.

"Katherine I'm sorry." Kimberly said fainting.

"Kimberly." Katherine said

Just then Goldar showed up and walked over to Kimberly as she powered down.

"Now we have the Pink Ranger and soon the world will be ours." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported Kimberly away.

"What have I done since Jason knows about me I'm in deep trouble." Katherine said

Meanwhile back in the Park Jason pulled out his Wolf Blades and put the Wolf Blades together and started alternating them to each side of his body and then energy waves hit Insizorator and destroyed him.

"Alright." Aisha said

Jason went to his knees and the Wolf Blades disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked

"Something's wrong we have to get back to the Command Centre." Jason said

The others nodded and all five Rangers teleported to the Command Centre Just then Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull walked up and started a stake out. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"It was a trick?" Tommy asked

"I'm afraid so." Zordon said

"I can't lose her." Jason said

"We'll get her back." Tommy said

Aisha just walked up to Jason and hugged him. Jason just broke down and cried.

"I almost lost her once I can't go through that again." Jason managed to get out.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha all looked confused But Tommy knew what Jason was talking about. Tommy just walked up and rubbed Jason's back while Aisha continued to hug him. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ha the Blue Ranger has a breaking point." Zedd said

"You're playing with fire Zedd." Rita said

"Shut up I know what I'm doing." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Katherine walked along.

"I'm so sorry Jason. This is all, my fault." Katherine said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Jason was now lying on the bed after crying himself to sleep.

"What did he mean Tommy?" Rocky asked

"He nearly lost Kimberly when Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and I were on the Island of illusions." Tommy said

Aisha and Rocky looked at Jason.

"He really does love her." Rocky said

"Yep with all his heart and it's tearing him apart not being able to do anything." Tommy said

"Any luck Adam?" Aisha asked

"None but I'm teleporting three people here who can help." Adam said

Just then three streaks of white light appeared and reviled themselves to be Billy, Trini and Zack.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Hey." Zack said

Trini walked up to Jason and sat down. Then noticed he was wearing the Wolf Necklace but not his pendent.

"What happened to his pendent?" Trini asked

"It was destroyed and Jason's anger was unlocked and he was able to gain a new battle Armor known as the Revenge Wolf Armor." Rocky said

Just then Jason woke up and saw Trini, Zack and Billy.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey yourself." Trini said

Jason slowly stood up and hugged Trini then they broke apart.

"It's great to see you guys again." Jason said

"We're always going to be here for you bro." Zack said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Blue Wolf?" Zack asked

"Yeah I went from Red to white to blue." Jason said

"Don't worry, we'll help get Kimberly back." Trini said

"I know. It's just great to have you guys come and help." Jason said

"Thank Adam he's the one who contacted us." Zack said

"Any luck?" Jason asked

"None." Billy said

Just then the Command Centre shook.

"What was that?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Aisha said

"Maybe I can help you search for her." Zedd said threw the Viewing Globe

All five Rangers and three teens looked at the Viewing Globe.

"How did he?" Rocky asked

"I have no clue." Tommy said

"Where's Kimberly?" Jason asked

"Oh the Pink Ranger she's here with me see have a look." Zedd said

Just then the scene on the Viewing Globe changed to the Pink Ranger lying on a rotating table.

"As you can see she's getting a decent night sleep which is hard considering she's having her energy drained." Zedd said

"Leave her alone Zedd you already have what you want to power up those Shogun Zords of yours now let her go." Jason said

"Sorry Blue Ranger no can do you see I need her." Zedd said

"Need Kimberly for what?" Jason asked

"Teleport me to the Command Center and I'll tell you." Zedd said

"No way Zedd." Alpha said

"We don't have a choice." Jason said

"I agree Jason. Alpha teleport Zedd here." Zordon said

Just then the whole Command Centre started to shake and then Zedd's thrown appeared and turned around then Zedd stood up.

"What isn't anyone going to ask me how my trip was?" Zedd asked

Zedd walked down a couple of steps.

"Not a bad place you've got..."Zedd started until he was interrupted.

"Just get on with it Zedd." Jason said

"Fine ah how…"Zedd started but was interrupted again when a blast of energy sent Zedd backwards into his thrown

"Don't make me tell you twice." Jason said now with Wolf Eyes and holding a Wolf Blade.

"Very well I want you to pilot my Zords and destroy the city." Zedd said

"And let me guess if we refuse we'll lose Kimberly." Jason said

"Correct and now I'll give you time to think." Zedd said

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked

The other four Rangers and three teens looked at Jason.

End of Changing of the Zords part2


	21. Changing of the Zords Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Changing of the Zords Part3**

Back in the Command Centre the Rangers and three teens were looking at Zedd.

"So what's it to be Rangers?" Zedd asked

"We'll pilot your Zords." Jason said

"Wise choice. At Sunset in the park you will report to me." Zedd said

Zedd then teleported away with his thrown. Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Katherine showed up and walked up to Kimberly.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly I thought you were going out with Tommy but you weren't. You and Jason were trying to start a relationship. I'm so sorry." Kat said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Billy is there anyway to get our little sis out of there?" Zack asked

"I've tried but Zedd's placed her in a dimension out of our reach." Billy said

"True but there's always a back door." Jason said

"Of course the Portal com we updated it after your trip to save Tommy's Green Candle. Is it still at my lab?" Billy asked

"Yep. But it's best if I get it we don't want your Dad getting suspicious." Jason said

"Good idea we'll meet you in the park." Billy said

Later in the park the Rangers now powered down met up with Jason, Billy, Trini and Zack.

"Ok there coordinates are set. You ready?" Billy asked

"You bet." Jason said

"Good luck bro." Zack said

Billy opened the portal and Jason walked inside.

"Now all we can do now is wait." Billy asked

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle. Zedd was throwing a party.

"This is great. I better check up on those Rangers." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision.

"What there trying to save the Pink Ranger? Tengas attack them." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Tengas showed up.

"What are they?" Zack asked

"Tengas." Tommy said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Adam said

Adam, Tommy, Aisha and Rocky all transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas.

"Come on we have to protect the portal com." Zack said

"Right." Trini and Billy said

"It's Morphin Time." Zack said

"Mastodon." Zack called

"Triceratops." Billy called

"Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called

The three Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile in the other dimension Jason walked out of the portal and saw Kimberly.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Jason said

"Not so fast Blue Ranger." Zedd said

Jason turned around and saw Zedd.

"You'll pay for trying to deceive me." Zedd said

"Then why are you shaking it's not cold in here." Jason said

"I'm not shaking." Zedd said

"Yeah right. It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

Jason then pulled out the Wolf Blades.

"Time for you to learn never mess with a wolf." Jason said

Jason started fighting Lords Zedd. Meanwhile back in the park two Tengas pushed down one of the portal com stands.

"No." Rocky said

The Tengas then flew off and the four ninjas ran up to the three Rangers.

"That is so rude." Zack said

"I know." Trini said

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Anytime." Trini said

"Adam, pass me those crystals we might be able to fix it and I know how we can get those Zord's of Zedd's on your side." Billy said

"How?" Aisha asked

"If I can I'll use your Power Coins to transfer the power to you." Billy said

"Great thinking." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I knew this plan was doomed." Rita said

"What can we do my queen?" Finster asked

"Send down a monster to keep an eye on them." Rita said

"Yes my queen I know just the one." Finster said

Meanwhile back in the park Billy got the portal come working again.

"Yes you did it." Zack said

"Thanks to Adam." Billy said

Just then the See Monster appeared.

"Oh great." Trini said

"Monsters are getting weirder." Zack said

"It's so nice to see you Rangers." See Monster said

"We better kick it up a notch." Rocky said

"We need Ranger Power now." The four Ninjas said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

The four Ninjas were now Rangers.

"Seven Rangers fine with me." See monster said

"You guys wanna rumble?" Rocky asked

"You bet." Zack said

"Let's do it." Trini said

"I'm ready." Billy said

All Seven Rangers then attacked the See Monster. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Finster your monster needs glasses. I call on the Zords." Rita said

"This is a really bad idea." Finster said

Rita then fired a beam down to earth. Meanwhile back in the park the earth shook.

"Earthquakes don't happen in Angel Grove." Rocky said

"Well that's a sight for sore eyes." See Monster said

All Seven rangers looked and saw The Five Shogun Zords. The See Monster then teleported away.

"There amazing. I wish we didn't have to use them for evil." Adam said

"You said it Adam they are incredible." Rocky said

"I agree and don't forget there powered by your precious Ninjor and they have battle technology thanks to your caged Falcon Zord." Rita said while her face appeared in the sky

"You haven't won yet Rita." Rocky said

"Oh we have Rangers. Now pilot those Zords." Rita said before her face disappeared

"Let's give our Power Coins to Billy." Adam said

"We'll stay here and keep an eye out for Jason and Kimberly." Zack said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Billy all jumped into there color Shogun Zord

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Rocky said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Billy said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the other Dimension Jason was kicking Zedd around like a rag doll. Then Jason went into a spin and destroyed Zedd's Staff.

"Ha it's just like you cold and slimy." Jason said

"I'll be back Ranger." Zedd said

Zedd teleported away and Jason put away the Wolf Blades then ran up to the machine Jason didn't care what he did just as long as he got Kimberly out of there. So Jason punched the machine and the table stopped rotating. Jason walked up to Kimberly and picked her up.

"Come on sleeping beauty let's get you home." Jason said

Jason then carried Kimberly through the portal. Back in the park Jason carried Kimberly out of the portal. Then Trini and Zack ran up. Jason then bent down and put Kimberly on the grass.

"No don't wake up rest we both need it." Jason said

"Jason we'll teleport Kim and the Portal com back you need to help Billy with the Shogun Zords." Trini said

"Right thanks guys." Jason said

"No problem bro." Zack said

Zack, Kimberly, Trini and the Portal com all teleported back to the Command Centre. Jason then looked up and saw the Shogun Zords.

"Wow there incredible." Jason said

Jason then jumped up into the Blue Shogun Zord. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Don't even say it Rita." Zedd said

"Say what I told you so." Rita said

"Never mind even thought they have the Pink Ranger back I still have control over the Shogun Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"Hey Billy any luck?" Tommy asked

"No quite." Billy said

"How about giving me a shot?" Jason asked

"Jase you got Kimberly back." Billy said

"Yeah. Now head back to the Command Centre I'll take over from here." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

Billy teleported to the Command Centre and Jason got to work and gained control of the Shogun Zords.

"Yes I've got control." Rocky said

"Same here." Adam said

"Way to go Jase." Aisha said

"Yes it worked." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No I've lost control of the Shogun Zords." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park.

"The power is now on the other foot Zedd bring on your monster." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You want a monster Blue Ranger you've got one. Make my Monster grow." Zedd said after grabbing Rita's staff.

Meanwhile back in the park See Monster grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see what these Zords can do." Jason said

The See Monster then attacked the Zords.

"Tommy you're up." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy then got his Shogun Zord to attack the See Monster.

"Shogun Megazord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Red Shogun Zord became the body, the Blue and White Shogun Zords became the arms while the Black and Yellow Shogun Zords became the Legs then all five Zords combined together and the Megazord head appeared onto of the Red Shogun Zord's head.

"You think that scares me?" See Monster asked

"Let's find out." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Megazord sent out some wind blowing See Monster to the ground.

"Don't think you've won yet." See Monster said

"Flame Saber." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out it's Saber. The Saber then ignited into Flames and then the Shogun Megazord struck and destroyed the See Monster.

"Yeah." The five Rangers said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I can't believe we lost." Zedd said

"Well we still have the Falcon Zord, Ninjor and the Pink Power Coin." Rita said

"That's true." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the park Lt. Stone woke up and mistook a kite for a monster and ran off. Bulk and Skull faked running off. Meanwhile Back in the Command Centre.

"I am so glad you are safe Kimberly. Now that Alpha has cut the link to your power coin you are no longer in danger." Zordon said

"Well we better get back." Zack said

"Until we meet again." Jason said

"Until then." Zack said

Just then Zack, Trini and Billy teleported away in beams of white.

"It was nice seeing them again." Kimberly said

"Yeah it was." Jason said

"Now we have to figure out how to get the Pink Power Coin back along with Ninjor and the Falcon Zord." Tommy said

"I agree as long as Zedd holds the Pink Power Coin he holds the fate of the Pink Ranger." Zordon said

"Well at least he only has one of the two Pink Power Coins." Jason said

"That's true I still have my Pterodactyl Power Coin." Kimberly said

Later at the lake Jason and Kimberly were walking along.

"Looks like this is then end of the Pink Ranger." Kimberly said

"We'll get your power coin back Kim." Jason said

"Yeah I know. Thanks for rescuing me." Kimberly said

"My pleasure. So now it's between you me and Tommy for the kidnap me sign on our backs." Jason said

Kimberly laughed as they walked along.

"Jason I'm scared." Kimberly said

"I know but don't worry we'll get through this together." Jason said

"Your right. Thanks." Kimberly said

The two hugged and Jason kissed Kimberly on the forehead and Kimberly then rested her head on Jason's chest.

End of Changing of the Zords Part3


	22. Follow that Cab

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers.

**Follow that Cab**

At the Youth Center's Outdoor Café Ernie walked up to Kimberly with sourer of milk.

"Here you go one sourer of milk." Ernie said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Ernie handed the Sourer to Kimberly and she put it down in front of PC.

"PC's my favorite furry customer." Ernie said

Kimberly smiled and went back to reading the paper. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle

"We need to figure out a way to defeat those Rangers." Zedd said

"Well why don't you trap Kimberly inside a monster?" Rito asked

"That is the dumbest thing I've heard." Zedd said

"Yeah we're both in deep trouble about capturing the Pink Ranger the first time." Rita said

"Come on your scared of a Wolf you're supposed to be Evil rulers." Rito said

"He's right alright Rito but if this plan fails we'll tell Jason it was your idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason showed up and Kimberly's squealed

"It's nice to know I have that impression on you." Jason joked.

"I can't believe this Gunther Schmidt is here in Angel Grove." Kimberly said

Jason smiled and grabbed the paper.

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Well according to what I've read apparently he's looking for new talent for his Pan Global team." Jason said

"It would just and honor to meet him." Kimberly said grabbing the paper back

"Well why don't you?" Jason asked

"I can't." Kimberly said

"Oh please you're a great Gymnast and its obvious dew the squeal you did that your excited that the guy you admired is here in Angel Grove so why don't you just get into your car and get meet him." Jason said

"You think I should?" Kimberly asked

"Kim if you keep going on like this you'll miss your chance trust me I've made to many mistakes in my past to know. Now go before I pick you up and put you in my car and drive you there myself." Jason said

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Kimberly asked

"No that's a promise. Now get going I'm sure Ernie won't mind watching PC." Jason said

"Your right I'll do it thanks Jase." Kimberly said

Kimberly stood up and packed up her things.

"Hey Ernie can you watch PC for me?" Kimberly asked

"Sure." Ernie said

"Thanks. Wish me luck sweetie." Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked off then PC walked off.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked

Jason followed PC. At the Dumpsters Jason watched PC transform into Katherine. Just then Rita showed up.

"So what's new Katherine?" Rita asked

"Kimberly is on her way to meet a famous Gymnastics instructor." Katherine said

"Perfect when she gets in her car we'll turn it into a monster." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Katherine said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Is everything set?" Zedd asked

"Yes Zeddy and I'm on my way back." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Center's dumpsters.

"Now keep being my spy. You evil girl." Rita said

Katherine started having visions of her past.

"No I'm not evil." Kat said

"You are evil as long as I say you are." Rita said

"Yes empress I am evil." Kat said

"Good." Rita said

Rita teleported away and Katherine transformed back into a Cat. Jason then walked out of the wall and picked up PC.

"Thank you Kat you really helped with this." Jason said

Jason then carried PC back to the outdoor café. At the outdoor Café Rocky, Adam and Tommy were looking for PC when Jason walked up.

"You guys lose something?" Jason asked

"Hey you found PC." Rocky said

"Yeah she was at the dumpsters managed to stop her form eating something she shouldn't." Jason said

Jason then handed PC to Ernie. Meanwhile at the parking lot Kimberly's car was stolen.

"Officers. That man stole my car." Kimberly said

Bulk then stopped a Taxi and the man got pushed out then all three hopped in and drove off after Kimberly's Car. On the road they came to an intersection.

"Now which way?" Skull asked

Bulk then turned left. Back in Zedd's Castle.

"Dang those two." Zedd said

"Never mind we'll trap three people inside the monster." Rita said

Just then Finster walked out with a device.

"Lord Zedd here is the device." Finster said

"Perfect." Rita said grabbing the device off Finster

"Good now hand it too me." Zedd said

Rita handed the device to Zedd and Zedd fired a blast at the Earth. Meanwhile back on the road the blast hit the taxi that Bulk, Skull and Kimberly were in and transformed it into Crabby Cabby.

"Buckle up this is going to be a bumpy ride." Crabby Cabby said

The three teens inside all buckled up as they were taken on a wild ride. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Zedd has created a Crabby Cabby and he's charging double the legal fare." Alpha said

"Alpha, run an x-ray scan on that monster I fear there may be people trapped inside." Zordon said

"I hope you are wrong about this but as usual you never are." Alpha said

Just then the Viewing Globe showed Kimberly, Bulk and Skull inside the Crabby Cabby.

"Oh no." Alpha said

"Contact the Rangers." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Jason's Communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Alpha said

"But Kimberly and Aisha aren't with us." Adam said

"Aye, aye, aye. Kimberly's the one who's in trouble." Alpha said

"OK contact Aisha and have her meet us there." Jason said

"Will do." Alpha said

The four male Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Now Blue Ranger how are you going to save your crush now?" Zedd asked

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the five Rangers were morphed but had there helmets off.

"Rangers this monster is moving to fast to catch him on foot." Zordon said

"Then how are we going to save Kimberly?" Rocky asked

Just then Jason's Chest coin started to glow.

"Hey what's going on?" Jason asked

Just then a Blue Wolf shot out of the Chest Coin and went past the rangers turning into the Blue Wolf Cycle.

"Whoa cool." Jason said

Just then the other four Ranger's Power Coins did the same thing and the Yellow Bear Cycle, the Red Ape Cycle, The Black Frog Cycle and the White Falcon Cycle all showed up.

"These are awesome." Rocky said

"They are the Sacred Animal Cycles." Zordon said

"Cool now let's see what they can do." Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Then the five Rangers and Cycles teleported out of the Command Centre. Back on the Road the Rangers showed up on there cycles.

"These things are awesome." Rocky said

"You said it." Tommy said

Just then they heard an Ape growl and a Falcon Call.

"I don't think they liked being called things." Adam said

"Same here." Aisha said

"Come on guys let's catch up to that Cab." Jason said

The rangers then speed up and caught up to Crabby Cabby.

"How about a little exhaust." Crabby Cabby said

"Not today. Falcon wind." Tommy said

Just then the beak of the Falcon opened up and blew the exhaust away.

"Now to save Kimberly, Bulk and Skull." Jason said

"Let's do it." The other four Rangers said

The five Rangers sped up and then Jason's Wolf Cycle howled sending out sound waves and causing Kimberly to be thrown out of Crabby Cabby. Jason then stood up and jumped off the Wolf Cycle and caught Kimberly and landed on the ground as his Cycle can to a stop.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah now go get that freak." Kimberly said as Jason put Kimberly on her feet.

"With Pleasure." Jason said

Jason back flipped onto the Wolf Cycle and drove off. Just then Aisha's Bear Cycle growled and Adam's Frog Cycle croaked. Then both Bulk and Skull flew out of Crabby Cabby and both landing in the bushes.

"You two ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah." Bulk said

"Good." Adam said

The two Rangers drove off after Crabby Cabby. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Why did I listen to Rito?" Zedd asked

"I have no idea." Rita said

"Come on." Zedd said

"Make our Monster Grow." Rita and Zedd said after Crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back on the Road Crabby Cabby grew Thirty Stories tall. The Rangers then stopped there Cycles.

"Time we took it up a notch." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." The five Rangers said

The Five Shogun Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Rocky said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy said

The five Shogun Zords then attacked Crabby Cabby. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Looks like the new Sacred Animal Cycles did the job." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha. But I want you to do a scan on Jason he hasn't used his Battle Armor and since the Revenge Wolf Armor needs to be in battle it might start to force Jason to use it." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

Meanwhile back on the Road.

"You Rangers are finished." Crabby Cabby said

"Actually your finished Crabby Cabby. Now Shogun Zord Tower Formation." Jason said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord jumped onto the shoulders of the Black and Red Shogun Zords while the White Shogun Zord jumped onto the Shoulders of the Red and Yellow Shogun Zords.

"Tower Formation spin out." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Zord Tower Formation spun and charged at Crabby Cabby. Then the Shogun Zord Tower Formation struck and destroyed Crabby Cabby.

"Yes way to go guys." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"I should never listen to you." Zedd said

"What did I do?" Rito asked

"It was your stupid idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back on the Road Bulk and Skull found Kimberly's car and arrested the guy who stole it. Later back at the Youth Centre Kimberly and the four male rangers were at the Outdoor café.

"Well that was different." Jason said

"I'll say." Kimberly said

"It's too bad you missed your chance to meet Gunther." Rocky said

"I'll get to meet him at the try outs." Kimberly said

"That's the spirit." Tommy said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up with Kimberly's Car.

"Thank you so much." Kimberly said

"It was our pleasure." Bulk said

"Considering it was your mistake to begin with." Jason said

"Yeah our bad." Skull said

"Skull." Bulk said

"What?" Skull asked

The Five Rangers laughed as Bulk hit Skull with his Police Hat.

End of Follow That Cab


	23. A Different Shade of Pink Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Different Shade of Pink Part1**

In the Youth Centre Kimberly was hard at work training while Jason was watching her just then Gunther Schmidt walked in.

"Jason is that you?" Gunther asked

"Gunther Schmidt, how are you?" Jason asked

"I'm good and yourself?" Gunther asked

"I'm fine." Jason said

"And your father?" Gunther asked

"He died a few months ago." Jason said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Gunther said

"It's ok." Jason said

Gunther then followed Jason's eyes and saw Kimberly.

"She's very talented." Gunther said

"Yeah Kimberly practices hard everyday." Jason said

"Now that's something I never thought I'd see in your eyes." Gunther said

"What?" Jason asked

"You're in love with Kimberly." Gunther said

Jason just blushed and looked at Kimberly. Gunther smiled and watched Kimberly jump off the balancing beam.

"Oh my gosh." Kimberly said

"Kimberly I'd like for you to meet Gunther Schmidt. Gunther this is my first and best friend Kimberly Hart." Jason said

"It's an honor to meet you Kimberly." Gunther said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"So are you going to try out for the Pan Global Games?" Gunther asked

"Oh I don't know if I'm ready for that." Kimberly said

"This is not right. Where is your coach?" Gunther asked

"I don't have one." Kimberly said

"This is not right. I'll tell you what I'll free up my schedule and I'll help you get ready for the Tryouts." Gunther said

"That's great Kim." Jason said

"I'll do it." Kimberly said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"No I must stop her from making her dreams come true." Rita said

"Remember Rita we pick on Kimberly we're playing with Fire." Zedd said

"I know but I'm just going to make her so tired that all she can do is dream of what might have been." Rita said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre all six Rangers were there.

"So what's the emergency?" Aisha asked

"Yeah you sounded so serious on the phone." Rocky said

"You'll never guess but I met Gunther Schmidt." Kimberly said

"And he made you an offered to train you. Ernie told us." Aisha said

"But I still have one question how do you know Gunther?" Kimberly asked

"What I met him, when I was seven at my mom's funeral after all my mom was one of his Gymnasts." Jason said

"Wow." Kimberly said

"Kimberly I am proud of you when I chose you to be Rangers I never intended to keep you away from your dreams." Zordon said

"I'm just worried about how much time this is going take away from my being a Ranger." Kimberly said

"Kim if we need you we'll contact you and besides we have the Shogun Zords and there are only five of them." Jason said

"That's true are you sure you don't mind?" Kimberly asked

"Kim it's a great honor and you should be proud and no I don't mind if it makes you happy then go for it who am I to stand in the way of making your dreams come true." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said hugging him.

The other four Rangers saw how much what Jason said hurt him but he was trying to be happy for Kimberly. During the week Kimberly trained with Gunther as her coach. But little did she know that Gunther had other ideas. He looked at Jason like a Grandson and wanted to make sure if Jason did ever tell Kimberly his feelings and she did leave for a while he can be sure she'll never waver from him or dump him for someone else.

"I hope you are the one to make Jason happy I'd hate to see him get heart broken." Gunther thought.

Later at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Gunther walked up to the juice bar.

"So Kimberly how's the training going?" Ernie asked

"She's doing very well." Gunther said

"I brought Gunther along so he could try one of your Energy shakes." Kimberly said

"Sure thing." Ernie said

Ernie walked off.

"So how do you know Jason?" Kimberly asked

"Well I met Jason when he was one when his mother Susan came to Florida with her husband Gary to visit. She then asked me if I wanted to be god grandfather to Jason. Since I helped raise Susan when she ran away from home." Gunther said

"Wow." Kimberly said

"And I watched Jason grow up and become the man he's become his mother would be proud." Gunther said

Kimberly nodded.

"So how did you meet Jason?" Gunther asked

"It was two school years ago the first day of school. He helped me out with two guys that wouldn't leave me alone and I talked to him and we've been friends ever since." Kimberly said

"It's good to know Jason has friends I read about what happened to his dad after Jason told me he died." Gunther said

"Yeah we found out when Jason came over to my friend Aisha's house." Kimberly said

"I'm glad he's got friends to help him especially with Susan's parents wanting nothing to do with him since Susan married Gary." Gunther said

"You're kidding." Kimberly said

"I wish I was. They didn't even appear for the funeral." Gunther said

"That's low." Kimberly said

Meanwhile in the park. Katherine was talking to Rita.

"So she's been practicing all day everyday." Rita said

"Yes Empress." Katherine said

"Good now to make sure she never gets the chance to live her dream." Rita said

Katherine remembered when she was a diver but Rita snapped her out of it.

"Now it's time for my plan to begin." Rita said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre all the rangers but Kimberly were there.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Rangers. It appears that Zedd and Rita have divided there forces. There attacking three different areas." Zordon said

"Looks like we'll have to spilt up. I'll take care of Goldar and Rito. Tommy you and Adam take care of the Tengas while Aisha and Rocky the Artisimole and Vampirus are yours to take down." Jason said

"Right." The other Four Rangers said

"We should only contact Kimberly of we really need her help." Jason said

"I agree." Adam said

"Be careful rangers." Alpha said

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back in the Park the Rangers teleported down to there locations. Aisha and Rocky started fighting Vampirus and Artisimole. Tommy and Adam started fighting the Tengas while Jason started fighting Goldar, Rito and the Tengas. The Rangers were having trouble and Jason had to resort to his Wolf Strike to take care of the Tengas.

"Jason I think we need Kim." Tommy said

"Same here." Rocky said

"Right. Alpha contact Kimberly." Jason said

"I'm on it Jason." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Kimberly and Gunther walked up to the Balancing Bar. Then Kimberly's Communicator beeped.

"What was that?" Gunther asked

"Sorry it must have been my wrist watch hitting something." Kimberly said

"Very well." Gunther said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre

"Kimberly's not answering." Alpha said

"Try again Alpha." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Back in the Youth Centre Kimberly's Communicator beeped again.

"Kimberly do you have something else to do?" Gunther asked

"I'll only be gone a couple of minutes a hour at most." Kimberly said

"Very well I need to make a few calls anyway." Gunther said

Gunther walked off and Kimberly picked up her Communicator and walked over to the lockers.

"I read you." Kimberly said

"Kimberly thank goodness the other rangers need your help." Alpha said

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said

Kimberly then ran out of the Youth Centre. Meanwhile back in the park Jason was using his Wolf Blades to hold off the Tengas, Goldar and Rito when Kimberly showed up morphed and kicked Rito to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late." Kimberly said

"That's Ok. Now let's take these things down." Jason said

So Kimberly and Jason started fighting Rito, Goldar and the Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Gunther was at the bar talking to Ernie about his plan. Ernie nodded in agreement.

"I hope this works Gunther." Ernie said

"So do I. I'd hate to see Jason's heart broken again." Gunther said

Meanwhile back in the park the Rangers were still fighting there opponents.

"There too strong." Kimberly said

"Guys get your monsters and Tengas over here." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

"We're on our way." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect everything is going according to plan." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the park the other rangers met up with Jason and Kimberly. Rocky and Aisha managed to kick Artisimole into Rito. The Rangers then fought the monsters and then all four Monsters and the Tengas teleported away.

"Thanks for your help Kim." Jason said

"No problem." Kimberly said

"Well you better get back to practice." Jason said

"Yeah. Bye guys." Kimberly said

"Bye." The Rangers said

Kimberly teleported off. Back at the Youth Centre Kimberly walked in un-morphed and her Communicator beeped.

"I read you." Kimberly said

"Sorry but there back we're heading them off on our Sacred Animal Cycles." Tommy said

"I'm on my way." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran back out of the Youth Centre. Back in the park Kimberly now morphed drove up to the other rangers on her Pink Crane Cycle.

"Sorry we had to call you." Tommy said

"That's ok." Kimberly said

"Let's get these creeps." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

The Rangers then drove past the monsters on there Cycles then Rito jumped onto the back of Kimberly's Cycle.

"Get off me." Kimberly said

"Hang on." Jason said

Jason drove up and kicked Rito off Kimberly's cycle.

"Oh you'll pay for that." Rito said before teleporting off.

Rocky then drove towards Goldar but Goldar teleported away.

"Man he's fast." Rocky said

Tommy and Adam drove past Vampirus knocking him to the ground. Then Aisha drove past Artisimole knocking him to the ground. The Rangers then parked there cycles.

"Thanks again Kim." Aisha said

"No problem." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just a little dizzy." Kimberly said

Kimberly then fainted and Jason caught her. Later back at the Youth Centre Jason and Kimberly now powered down drove up in Jason's Black SUV.

"Thanks for the lift." Kimberly said

"No problem are you sure your ok?" Jason asked

"I'll be fine." Kimberly said

"OK. Just call if you want me to pick you up ok." Jason said

"I will thanks." Kimberly said

Kimberly kissed Jason on the cheek then hopped out of the car and closed the door. Jason then watched as Kimberly walked into the Youth Centre then he drove off. Just then PC transformed back into Katherine. Meanwhile inside the Youth Centre Kimberly walked in.

"Hey Ernie where's Gunther?" Kimberly asked

"Oh he had something's to take care of he'll see you in the morning." Ernie said

"Ok. Do you mind if I practice?" Kimberly asked

"No go ahead. Just turn off the lights when your done." Ernie said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Ernie then walked off and Kimberly started practicing. Meanwhile outside the Youth Centre Katherine started to have flash backs then realized what she did.

"Oh no." Kat said

Kat then ran to the door.

"Kimberly, open up." Kat said

Kat then ran over to the Staff entrance and ran inside. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Oh ho the Cat's been let out of the bag." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Katherine ran inside just in time to see Kimberly fall off the Balancing beam

"Kimberly no." Katherine yelled

Kimberly hit the mats hard. Katherine walked over and knelt down in front of Kimberly.

"Kimberly I'm so sorry this is all, my fault." Katherine said

End of a Different Shade of Pink Part1


	24. A Different Shade of Pink Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Different Shade of Pink Part2**

At the Hospital Kimberly was on a bed with the doctors, nurses and Katherine walking with her.

"Who is this?" The Doctor asked

"Her name is Kimberly Hart and this is her friend." The nurse said

"She was practicing on the Balancing Beam and fell off and hit her head hard." Katherine said

"I'm sorry but you'll have leave." The Doctor said

The nurse pushed Katherine out and closed the curtain. Then the Nurse walked out.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked

"We'll let you know as soon as we hear anything." The Nurse said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"It looks like your spell was broken." Zedd said

"What happened to that spell anyway?" Rita asked

"It was Katherine's attempt to save Kimberly that broke the spell." Finster said

"Ah well nothing lasts forever." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the hospital Jason was on the phone to Diane (Kimberly's mom)

"Yes Diane I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." Jason said

Jason then hung up as Tommy walked up.

"How is she?" Tommy asked

"Upset that all of the Flights from Paris are booked out." Jason said

"Man Katherine's taking this pretty hard." Tommy said

"Jason I'm sorry I some how feel this is my fault." Gunther said

"It was an accident there was nothing you could have done." Jason said

Just then the Doctor walked up.

"Are you here for Ms. Hart?" The Doctor asked

"Yes. Is she ok?" Jason asked

"Kimberly's fine." The Doctor said

"Can we see her?" Tommy asked

"Yes but only one at a time." The Doctor said

"You go I'll tell the others." Tommy said

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason picked up a box and a teddy bear and walked off. Meanwhile in the park Rocky, Adam and Aisha were walking along when Rocky's Communicator beeped.

"We read you." Rocky said

"Hey guys its Tommy. Kimberly's ok and she's awake." Tommy said

"Alright we'll be there as soon as we can." Rocky said

The three teens walked off. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Bad news Sis the Pink Ranger pulled through." Rito said

"What?" Rita asked

"I over heard a message from the White Ranger to the Red Ranger and the three other rangers are on there way to the Hospital right now." Rito said

"Well take some Tengas and stop them." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jason walked in and up to Kimberly. Jason looked around the room he hated being in here even now.

"Hey." Jason said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Here." Jason said handing Kimberly a little white bear.

"Cute." Kimberly said

"You had me worried Kim." Jason said

"I know I'm sorry I know how much you hate this place." Kimberly said

"Don't be sorry I'm just glad your ok." Jason said

"I guess I should stick to what works huh." Kimberly said

"Yeah oh I got you this." Jason said

Jason handed Kimberly a long think box. Kimberly opened it up and saw a Necklace with a golden crane on it with a Pink diamond as the eye.

"It's beautiful." Kimberly said

"Thanks." Jason said pulling out his wolf version.

"I'm really sorry I worried you Jase." Kimberly said

"That's ok." Jason said

Jason leaned over and kissed Kimberly on the forehead. Kimberly smiled as Jason sat back down.

"I guess after that mistletoe incident we've both been scared to kiss on the lips again." Kimberly said

"Well technically I have kissed you on the lips when you were in that coma." Jason said

"True." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in the park. The three Rangers walked up to Rocky's car.

"I've got front seat." Aisha said

"I've got drivers seat." Rocky said

Just then Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Hello Rangers." Rito said

"We have a sick friend in hospital and we don't have time for this." Aisha said

"Well I suggest you make time." Rito said

"We don't have a choice." Rocky said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Adam said

The three rangers transformed into Ninjas and started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the hospital.

"Listen Kim there's something I want to tell you." Jason said

"Yeah I have something to tell you." Kimberly said

"Well Kim I…" Jason started but his Communicator beeped

Jason growled and Kimberly laughed.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"First of all let me say it's good to see your ok Kimberly." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Kimberly said

"I know this isn't a social call so what's going on?" Jason asked

"Rocky, Adam and Aisha are in the park being attacked by Rito and the Tengas." Zordon said

Just then Tommy walked in.

"Hey." Tommy said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"I heard everything." Tommy said

"Ok then let's go." Jason said

"Right." Kimberly said

"Oh no you don't last thing we need is for a doctor to come in here and find out your not here you stay put the rest of us will handle this." Jason said

"OK but I still have to tell you something." Kimberly said

"Later. I promise." Jason said

"OK." Kimberly said

"Ninja Ranger Power." Jason said

Back in the park the other three Rangers were having trouble with the Tengas when Jason and Tommy showed up in there ninja forms.

"Where did you two come from?" Rito asked

"None of your business Rito." Jason said

The Rangers started fighting Rito and the Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Hospital Katherine walked into Kimberly's room.

"Hey." Katherine said

"Hey Kat. The doctors said you're the one who found me." Kimberly said

"Yeah I was." Kat said

"What were you doing there so late?" Kimberly asked

"I have something to tell you and you might not believe me but will you listen?" Kat asked

"Of course." Kimberly said sitting up.

Meanwhile back in the park Jason kicked down Rito.

"You know you're just as bad as Goldar trying to defeat me." Jason said

"You'll pay for that." Rito said

Just then the Tengas teleported away.

"Looks like the birds flew the coup." Jason said

"I'll be back." Rito said

Rito then teleported away and the Ninjas powered down.

"Thanks guys." Rocky said

"Hey Jason was something going on before I walked in?" Tommy asked

"Other then the fact Kimberly and I were about to tell each other something and thanks to that I don't know if I can get my nerve up again to tell Kimberly how I truly feel about her." Jason said

"Come on let's go see her." Aisha said

The Rangers walked off. Meanwhile back in the Hospital Katherine told Kimberly her story about everything that happened up until now.

"I'm really sorry Kim." Kat said

"It's not your fault Rita had you under a spell." Kimberly said

"You all accepted me well except Jason into your lives and I just hurt you. I found out you guys are the Power Rangers and I wanted to tell you so badly but the voice in my head kept stopping me." Kat said

"Rita's spell." Kimberly said

"Can you forgive me?" Kat asked

"Yeah I can. Look do you know how Tommy became a Ranger?" Kimberly asked

"No." Kat said

"I was under Rita's spell too." Tommy said walking in

"Yeah Tommy attacked us even trapped me in another dimension." Jason said

"But my friends never gave up and saved me." Tommy said

"Listen Jason I'm sorry for what I've done to Kimberly." Kat said

"Look its ok I knew you were under a spell that's why I gave you the cold shoulder." Jason said

"But how?" Kat asked

Jason's eyes went wolf and back to normal.

"So what Rita said is true you do have a Wolf Soul." Katherine said

"Yeah I do and I saw that you were under a spell I didn't tell anybody because it was a spell you had to break on your own." Jason said

"Thanks." Kat said

"No problem. Listen how about we start over on a clean slate Friends?" Jason asked holding out his hand

"Friends." Kat said

The two shook hands.

"That's great." Aisha said

"Well anyway the doctor said you'll be up on your feet by no time." Rocky said

"Yeah and back doing Gymnastics again." Tommy said

"I'm not going back." Kimberly said

"What?" Nearly everyone on the room but Jason said

"You have to Kim." Kat said

"Guys leave it. It's Kimberly's choice and we have to stick by it." Jason said

"Thanks Jase." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"We have to capture that Traitor." Rita said

"May I present Garbage mouth? This will capture Katherine." Finster said

"Perfect now go capture Katherine." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Garbage Mouth said

Meanwhile outside the hospital Katherine and the five Rangers walked along.

"Jason you can't mean what you said in there." Aisha said

"She's scared of getting back on that Balancing Beam. The last thing I want to see Kimberly do is give up something she loves. But she can't quit this way trust me I know I regretted it everyday until that charity match at the start of this school year." Jason said

"I have an idea." Kat said

Before anyone could say anything Garbage Mouth showed up.

"Which one of you is Katherine?" Garbage Mouth asked

"I am and who are you?" Katherine asked

"I'm Garbage Mouth and I've been order to take you back to Zedd and Rita." Garbage Mouth said

Just then two Tengas showed up and grabbed Katherine then teleported her over to Garbage Mouth.

"Let her go." Tommy said

"No way she's coming with me." Garbage Mouth said.

"It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Look's like he could use some help." Rita said

"Send down the Tengas." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in front of the Hospital the Tengas showed up so the rangers started fighting the Tengas.

"Time for you to come with me." Garbage Mouth said

"Not so fast." Aisha said

"Your not going anywhere with Kat." Jason said

Kat then stomped on garbage mouth's foot and ran over to the Rangers.

"Quick get back in the hospital." Jason said

"Right." Kat said

Kat then ran back inside the Hospital. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Finster's monster is pathetic." Zedd said

"Let's see how he does giant size." Rita said

"Make out Monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing Staffs

Meanwhile back in front of the Hospital Garbage Mouth Grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." All five Rangers said

Just then all Five Shogun Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Rocky said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Tommy said

Just then Garbage Mouth opened up a trash can and the Shogun Zords got sucked inside. Then the Shogun Zords blasted out of the Trash can.

"You can't escape." Garbage Mouth said

"Looks to me like we just did." Jason said

"You'll pay for making a mockery out of me." Garbage Mouth said

"Shogun Megazord Power up." Rocky said

Just then all five Shogun Zords combine together to create the Shogun Megazord.

"Don't think you've one yet." Garbage mouth said

"Flame Saber." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Megazord pulled out its Saber and the Saber Ignited and then struck and destroyed Garbage Mouth. Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"Finster's monster failed we need to think of a new way to get that traitor Katherine." Zedd said

"I have a plan." Rita said

"But what can we do?" Zedd asked

Rita pointed Zedd's head and caused him to look at Ninjor's jar.

"Perfect idea." Zedd said

Later in the park Tommy, Jason and Katherine were walking along.

"I still can't believe Kimberly's going to quit Gymnastics." Tommy said

"I know ever since we met all I've seen her do is Gymnastics." Jason said

Just then Rita and Rito showed up.

"Oh great the Adams Family." Tommy said

"Hand over the girl." Rita said

"Never." Tommy said

"I was hoping you'd say that White Ranger." Rita said

"Why's that Rita?" Jason asked

"You'll find out." Rita said

Just then Rito and Rita teleported away and the three teens walked up to something. Jason picked up the note.

"What does it say?" Tommy asked

"Hand over Katherine by sundown or lose Ninjor forever in the sea of Sorrows." Jason said

"I was afraid of this." Kat said

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." Tommy said

End of a Different Shade of Pink Part2


	25. A Different Shade of Pink Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**A Different Shade of Pink Part3**

The next day back in the Command Centre Jason was cleaning his Blue Wolf Cycle while the other rangers were talking to Zordon.

"Zordon what can we do?" Adam asked

"Yeah we can't just hand over Katherine." Tommy said

"But we also can't lose Ninjor." Rocky said

"I'm sorry Rangers but this is a decision you must figure out on your own." Zordon said

"You're forgetting something here." Jason said

"What?" Tommy asked

"We're making a choice solely on what we want to do. But isn't it the case we should talk to Katherine about this after all it's her we're trading not some random object." Jason said

"Your right." Tommy said

"Look ultimately the decision is Katherine's not ours to make we could lose Ninjor both ways if we turn over Katherine or not but let's not make a decision if Katherine doesn't want to be traded." Jason said

The Rangers just looked at Jason then at each other.

"Look I don't mean to confuse you it's just we're talking about an innocent person thrown into this whole mess by Rita and Zedd." Jason said

"Good point." Aisha said

"So what should we do?" Rocky asked

"Wait for Katherine to contact us I'm sure she's been thinking about this." Jason said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"This plan better work Rita." Zedd said

"Hey at least I'm not going after Kimberly." Rita said

"That's true." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Hospital Katherine walked into Kimberly's room and saw Kimberly looking out the window.

"Hey." Kat said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"I heard you're getting out later today." Katherine said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

Katherine then noticed Kimberly's necklace.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Kat said

"Thanks Jason gave it to me." Kimberly said

"You know he doesn't want to see you give up one something you love." Kat said

"I know but it's hard." Kimberly said

"Look I don't know much about Jason but I don't think he would want you to make the same mistake he did." Kat said

"When he fell out of the ring and landed on his back then quit Kick Boxing." Kimberly said

"Exactly." Kat said

"So what's with the Book?" Kimberly asked

"Oh yeah this was when I was a Diver I was about to compete in the Pan Global Games." Kat said

"What happened?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know if it was over confidence or knowing I'd won. But I miscalculated the jump and hit my head on the board. When I woke up in Hospital they said I lost the entire competition by one point." Kat said

"So did you try again next year?" Kimberly asked

"No I was too scared." Kat said

"And you think I'm scared." Kimberly said

"Both Jason and I can see it. We've both been there and retired from a sport we both loved. Please Kim if not for me then for Jason think about it and don't make the same mistake Jason and I did." Kat said

"OK I'll think about it." Kimberly said

"Thank you. Well I'll catch you later I have something's to take care of." Kat said

"Later and thanks." Kimberly said

Later at the Youth Centre Tommy and Rocky walked in.

"I wonder what this is about." Rocky said

"I don't know." Tommy said

Katherine then walked into the Youth Centre.

"Thanks for meeting me." Kat said

"No problem." Rocky said

"Let's sit down." Kat said

The three walked over to a table and sat down.

"So what's up?" Tommy asked

"I want you to trade me for your friend Ninjor." Katherine said

"Well that's our choice done." Rocky said

"Yeah now what to do?" Tommy asked

"Come on let's head to the park so we can tell Aisha, Adam and Jason." Rocky said

The three teens walked off. Later in the park the five Rangers and Katherine walked along.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tommy asked

"Look we don't have a choice." Jason said

"OK." Tommy said

Tommy and Katherine walked forward while the other four rangers went behind a tree.

"Ok Rita we're here." Tommy said

Just then Rita, Goldar and Rito along with a group of Tengas showed up.

"Hand over the girl." Rita said

"Hand over Ninjor first." Tommy said

"Here." Goldar said throwing the jar.

"That had to hurt." Rito said after it landed.

Rocky then ran up and opened the jar.

"It's a trick." Rocky said

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Five Rangers transformed into Ninjas.

"Grab the girl." Rita said

Just then a force field appeared around Katherine. The Rangers started fighting the Tengas then one of the Tengas noticed the device.

"Hey put that down." Rocky said

"Ok." The Tenga said

The Tenga then threw down the Device and the force Field around Katherine disappeared.

"Katherine, run get out of here." Jason yelled

"You're not going anywhere." Rito said grabbing Katherine.

"No let go of me." Kat said

"Let go of her Rito." Tommy said

"Not a chance later." Rito said

Rito then teleported away with Katherine.

"No." Tommy said

"Too bad White Ranger it looks like we've won." Rita said

"Don't count on it." Jason said

"There's nothing you can do Blue Ranger." Rita said

Rita, Goldar and the Tengas all teleported away and the Rangers powered down.

"We have to get her back." Tommy said

"We will and hopefully with the Pink Power Coin." Jason said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Adam said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Castle.

"See my plan did work." Rita said

"For now." Zedd said

Meanwhile in a dungeon Rito was sitting guard.

"Oh this pain is killing me." Rito said

"I can help with the pain but you'll need to sit here." Katherine said

"OK but now funny stuff." Rito said

Rito sat down in front of Katherine and Kat started to give him a massage. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre all six Rangers were now there.

"It's good to have you back Kimberly." Zordon said

"It's good to be back." Kimberly said

"Now we just need to save Katherine." Tommy said

"We can't do anything until we get a lock on her and since she doesn't have a power coin we can't locate her." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Zedd's Castle. Rito fell asleep and Katherine grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. Then walked over to the box and opened it and grabbed the Power Coin. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I've got a reading but it must be a mistake though." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Tommy asked

"It's the Pink Power Coin it's in the hands of good again." Alpha said

"Is it possible could Katherine have it?" Adam asked

"If she does we might be able to teleport her and the Power coin out of there." Jason said

"Can you do it?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Jason said

"I hope this works." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Rita walked up and saw Katherine with the Power Coin.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rita asked

Rita then rushed over to Katherine.

"Hand over the Power Coin." Rita said

"No way Rita I've had enough of your nonsense." Katherine said

"Give me the Power Coin." Rita said

"No way, this belongs to Kimberly." Kat said

Just then Katherine got teleported out of Zedd's Castle.

"No." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Katherine teleported in.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly said

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yes thank you. What is this place it's amazing." Kat said

"Welcome Katherine I am Zordon you are in the Command Centre of the Power Rangers." Zordon said

"Oh Kimberly I believe this is yours." Kat said handing Kimberly back her Power Coin.

"Thank you." Kimberly said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"I told you your plan wouldn't work." Zedd said

"Oh shut it at least I tried unlike you." Rita said

Later at the Angel Grove Community Pool. Jason and Kimberly walked up.

"Are you sure Katherine said she'd meet us here." Jason said

"Yeah I know especially when she told me she was afraid to go near the Water." Kimberly said

"Well not anymore." Jason said looking up

Kimberly then looked up and saw Katherine up on the Diving Board.

"Oh my gosh I don't believe she's up there." Kimberly said

"Well not for long." Jason said

Katherine then dived off the Platform and did three Flips before entering the water with a perfect dive. Jason and Kimberly clapped as they walked over to Katherine.

"That was great Kat." Jason said as Kat got out of the Water

"Thanks." Kat said

"What made you change your mind?" Kimberly asked

"You did Kimberly I had to do something to show you can overcome your fears." Kat said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Now there's something you need to do." Kat said

"I know but then can you and Jason meet me at the Command Centre." Kimberly said

Jason and Katherine looked at each other and then back at Kimberly and nodded. Later Kimberly was at the Gymnastics tryouts Kimberly was up next and she performed and got her scores were after she finished 9. 9. 5. Everyone clapped as they all looked on. Later at the Youth Centre everyone but Kimberly, Jason and Katherine were there. Just then Ernie walked in

"Hey guys." Ernie said

No one paid any attention.

"Hey guys. Kimberly, Jason and Katherine just showed up." Ernie said

Everyone then hid as Jason and Katherine led a blindfolded Kimberly into the Youth Centre.

"Guys what's going on?" Kimberly asked

"You'll see." Jason said

"Five." Kat started

"Four." Jason continued

"Three." Kat continued

"Two." Jason continued.

"One." Jason and Kat continued as they slid off Kimberly's blind fold

"Surprise." Everyone said

Kimberly was in shock and then laughed.

"This is great thank you." Kimberly said

"You're welcome." Tommy said

"So what took you guys so long?" Aisha asked

"We'll tell you later." Kat said

"Oh ok." Rocky said

"Everyone I have an announcement. Kimberly you are the finest Gymnast I've ever had the privilege of training. So would you like to be part of my Pan Global team and start training at my Gymnasium over in Florida?" Gunther said

"Yes." Kimberly said

Everyone cheered for Kimberly. Jason smiled but Katherine noticed a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Later at the Youth Center Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tommy were all there.

"What's up Zordon?" Rocky asked

"Yeah and where are Kimberly and Jason?" Aisha asked

"Rangers before Jason, Kimberly and Katherine showed up the three of them came here. But instead of me telling you how about we show you what the results were." Zordon said

Just then a Pink Streak of light showed up and died down reviling the Pink Crane Ranger. Then the Pink Ranger Powered down and the four Rangers saw Katherine.

"Kat you're the Pink Ranger now?" Rocky asked

"Yep you see Kimberly wanted to be part of the Pan Global Games and if she didn't make it she would go over to Paris." Kat said

"You mean?" Aisha asked

"Kimberly needed to get her head together but she will return to Angel Grove." Kat said

"So where are Jason and Kimberly?" Tommy asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers looked and saw Jason and Kimberly at the Airport. At the Airport Kimberly and Jason were waiting for Gunther.

"I'm going to miss you." Jason said

"I'll miss you too Jason. I promise I'll write everyday." Kimberly said

"Same here." Jason said

"Looks like you're the final member of the first five still around." Kimberly said

"Yeah. You picked a great person to take your place." Jason said

"Thanks." Kimberly said

Just then Gunther walked up to Jason and Kimberly.

"All set to go?" Gunther asked

"Yep." Kimberly said

"It was nice seeing you again Jason." Gunther said

"Same here Gunther." Jason said

Kimberly then hugged Jason and he hugged her back.

"I'll miss you Jase." Kimberly said

"I'll miss you too." Jason said

Gunther felt sorry for Jason and seeing tears in Jason's eyes didn't help. The two broke apart and Kimberly walked off as her arm slid down Jason's hand. But before her hand slid off Jason's and she walked out of Jason's life Jason quickly pulled Kimberly into a passionate kiss. Gunther cried as the two broke the kiss

"Wow" Kimberly said

"Go on or you'll be late for your plane."

"Goodbye Jase." Kimberly said

"Goodbye Kim." Jason said

Kimberly walked off then turned around one last time to see Jason put his White Cowboy hat on and walked off.

"I wish I could have told you Jase." Kimberly said

Kimberly then walked off. Jason kept walking as the song What Hurts The Most (By Rascal Flatts) ran though Jason's head. The song ended when Jason got to the exit.

"Good luck and I love you Kimberly." Jason thought before walking off.

End of a Different Shade of Pink Part3


	26. Billy's Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note:** Katherine is now the Pink Ranger. Don't worry Kimberly isn't gone for good in fact she plays a very important roll for Jason in Zeo Rangers New Beginnings Golden Legacy

**Billy Returns**

At the Youth Centre Jason was punching the boxing bag while the other rangers just sat at the Ranger table.

"This must be killing him." Rocky said

"You said it." Adam said

"If he doesn't stop he's going to tire himself out." Aisha said

While the rangers kept on talking Ernie looked on and sighed he then pulled out one of Jason's ice waters and walked down. Jason finished punching the boxing bag as Ernie walked up.

"Your friends are worried about you." Ernie said

"I know." Jason said

"What's the matter? I haven't seen you train this hard before." Ernie said

"It's just I blew my last chance to tell Kimberly how I feel about her." Jason said

"I'm sorry Jase." Ernie said

"That's ok." Jason said

Ernie handed Jason his bottled Ice water and walked off.

"I hope you know what your doing Gunther." Ernie thought.

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"This is perfect the Blue Wolf Ranger is weakened now is the perfect time to strike." Zedd said

"Yes oh Wicked Husband." Rita said

"Now we just need a monster with some bite." Zedd said

"How about me?" A voice asked

"Who's there?" Rita asked

"I'm Tamer a bounty hunter after the Blue Wolf Ranger." Tamer said

"Perfect but what are you?" Rita asked

"Someone who collects the Powers of the Sacred Animals." Tamer said

"So in other words you plan to sell the Sacred Animal Powers." Zedd said

"Correct." Tamer said

"Good." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre Jason was busy practicing his Karate moves he never noticed Veronica walk up.

"Hello Jason." Veronica said

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"Just wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies there's a great new romantic movie I want to go see." Veronica said

"No thanks Veronica just leave me alone." Jason said

"I know your upset about Kimberly leaving I'm just trying to help." Veronica said

"Just get out of my sight I want nothing to do with you this has nothing to do with Kimberly leaving. So get out of my sight." Jason said

Veronica left and Jason just sighed he picked up his stuff and headed to the showers. Meanwhile back at the Ranger table.

"What was that about?" Katherine asked

"Oh that was Veronica she thinks Jason's in love with her." Aisha started

"But truth is he hates her guts." Rocky continued

"And all because he pulled her out of the way from Bulk being stupid." Adam finished

"That's stupid." Kat said

"You're telling me." Tommy said

A few minutes later Jason walked back in wearing a pair of Black Jeans, a Blue Sleeveless shirt underneath a Black sleeved open shirt and a pair of Black Sneakers and walked up to the bar.

"Should we try to talk to him?" Kat asked

"It won't do any good none even I can't talk to him. It's best we leave him alone." Tommy said

Just then Jason walked up to the other rangers.

"Hey Tommy." Jason said

"Yeah." Tommy said

"I'm heading up to your Uncle's cabin for a few days." Jason said

"OK." Tommy said

Jason walked off.

"Your uncle's cabin?" Kat asked

"Yeah it's in the mountains and it will do Jason some good to get out of the city for a while." Tommy said

The other Rangers nodded and got back to work. Meanwhile at Angel Grove Airport Billy walked out of the Airport.

"It's good to be home." Billy said

Billy then walked off towards his house. Later in the Youth Centre Rocky and Tommy were sparring while Adam watched. Aisha and Katherine were at the ranger table talking.

Just then Katherine noticed a man with Sandy Blonde hair, Emerald eyes wearing a Blue Shirt, Blue Jeans and brown boots.

"Aisha who's that?" Kat asked

Aisha turned around and her face light up.

"Billy." Aisha said

"Hey Aisha." Billy said walking up.

Aisha stood up and hugged Billy.

"It's good to see you again when did you get back?" Aisha asked

"Today and I'm back for good." Billy said

"Oh Billy this is Katherine. Katherine this is Billy." Aisha said

"Hi." Katherine said

"Hi Katherine." Billy said

Katherine just wanted to faint her name couldn't have sounded better if Billy had tried to sing it.

"Please call me Kat." Kat said

"Sure thing." Billy said

Billy looked around and saw Tommy, Rocky and Adam.

"Where are Jason and Kimberly?" Billy asked

"Um Billy. Kimberly's in Florida and Jason's up at Tommy's uncle's cabin." Aisha said

"What happened?" Billy asked

Aisha and Katherine told Billy everything that happened.

"Oh. Well I better say hello to the guys. It was nice meeting you Katherine." Billy said

"Please call me Kat." Kat said

"Sorry." Billy said

Billy walked off.

"You like him." Aisha said

"He's cute." Kat said

"He couldn't have come back at a better time if anyone can help Jason its Billy they been friends since Jason's first day at Angel Grove High." Aisha said

"Perfect." Kat said

Over by the Gym equipment.

"Hey Adam." Billy said

"Billy, how are you?" Adam asked

"Fine." Billy said

Tommy and Rocky stopped sparring and walked up to Adam and Billy.

"When did you get back bro?" Tommy asked

"Today I heard about what happened from Aisha and Katherine." Billy said

"Great. Jason could really use someone to talk too." Tommy said

"Well I'll head to the Command Centre then from there I'll teleport to your Uncle's Cabin." Billy said

"OK." Tommy said

Billy walked off then at the lockers teleported off in a beam of white light. In the Command Centre Billy teleported down.

"Hey Alpha." Billy said

"Billy." Alpha said

"Welcome back Billy." Zordon said

"It's good to be back. Now Alpha can you locate Jason for me?" Billy asked

"Sure thing." Alpha said

"So you heard then." Zordon said

"Yes I heard and I want to help my big bro." Billy said

"I found him." Alpha said

"Can you teleport me there?" Billy asked

"Sure." Alpha said

Billy then teleported out of the Command Centre. At Tommy's uncle's cabin Billy teleported down and then walked up to Jason.

"You know Kimberly would want you to keep going and not act like this." Billy said

"Billy?" Jason asked

"Yeah Jase it's me." Billy said

Jason stood up turned around and hugged his old friend then they broke apart and sat down.

"What are you doing back?" Jason asked

"Got sick of Trini and Zack. And now worried about you." Billy said

"I tried Billy. I really tried to tell Kimberly but I feel I wasted my last chance." Jason said

"I know but hey maybe it wasn't your last chance." Billy said

"I don't know. I just feel so alone maybe I should have never opened my heart." Jason said

"Jason stop feeling sorry for yourself I know for a fact and everyone but Veronica believes this but you and Kimberly are meant for each other and maybe this is just to see if you two are really in love with each other or if it's just a high school crush." Billy said

"OK no more hanging around Zack for you." Jason joked

The two boys laughed.

"You really think this could be just a test?" Jason asked

"Look before you showed up Kimberly would only go out anywhere with myself, Trini and Zack and hardly ever smile. But when you showed up Kimberly finally smiled and her relationship with her mother has become Stronger. You're exactly what Kimberly needs and Kimberly's what you need." Billy said

"I did that?" Jason asked

"Yeah trust me, Kimberly's probably feeling just as bad as you right now." Billy said

Jason just nodded and looked back at the lake.

"So tell me what Switzerland and the Peace Conference were like?" Jason asked

Billy started telling Jason about Switzerland and the Peace Conference. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the other Rangers looked on.

"Looks like Billy did it." Kat said

"Yeah." Tommy said

Just then the Alarm beeped and the rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"What is that?" Kat asked

"That is Tamer a bounty Hunter like Strike Samurai, Dark Knight and Sword Ninja he's after Jason's Wolf Soul be very careful this guy is after your Sacred Animal Zords." Zordon said

"We'll be careful." Tommy said

"I'll contact Jason." Alpha said

"Ok. It's Morphin time." Adam said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kat called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

In the park the Rangers teleported down and then Tamer attacked the Rangers using energy Chains he chained them all to trees.

"Ha you'll have to do better then that." Tamer said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said

"Jason teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

"Let's go." Billy said

Jason and Billy teleported off. Back in the Command Centre Jason and Billy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

Jason and Billy turned around and saw the other rangers chained to trees.

"What is that?" Jason asked

"That is Tamer. He's a bounty hunter." Zordon said

Just then Tamer attacked Katherine.

"Kat." Billy said

"I can't wait to see the Blue Wolf Ranger's face when I hurt the Ranger that took over from his crush." Tamer said

"That creep." Jason said

Just then a dark wolf spirit crept around Jason and the Revenge Wolf Battlizer appeared.

"Jason?" Billy asked

"It's time for Zedd and Rita to learn never mess with a Heart Broken Wolf." Jason said

Just then Jason transformed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and teleported off.

"Wow." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the park Tamer was kicked by something and thrown into a tree.

"What was that?" Tamer asked

"That was me." Jason said appearing as the Blue Wolf Ranger.

"So you finally appear." Tamer said

"Oh trust me you're going to wish I didn't." Jason said

"Why's that?" Tamer asked

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason pressed the Battlizer and then shot a Black beam into the sky causing an eclipse then the beam came down hitting Jason. Jason moved his arm and he was now the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger.

"No." Tamer said

"You're finished." Jason said

Jason then charged at Tamer and then disappeared then reappeared behind Tamer. Tamer then blew up and couldn't be revived. Jason then sent out energy waves snapping the Rangers out of there chains then Powering down to his Ranger form.

"Well that's one way to do it." Tommy said

"You said it." Adam said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

All six rangers teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"Jason has control over that Armor." Zedd said

"But what is that Armor?" Rita asked

"You don't remember the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor?" Rito asked

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor?" Zedd asked

"Oh that's right it's an armor no evil can use it has a test that so far no one has survived. I guess Jason survived the test." Rita said

Later at the Youth Centre Jason and Billy were sparring while the other rangers watched

"Billy's really improved since the last time I saw him." Tommy said

"Yeah and its great Jason's got an old friend to talk too." Adam said

"I still can't believe he used to be the Original Blue." Kat said

"Yep. Jason used to be the Original Red." Rocky said

"Wow." Kat said

Kat watched the match between Jason and Billy and smiled Jason had a old friend to talk too and Kat found a really nice guy well to her Gorgeous was the word that described Billy.

End of Billy Returns


	27. Another Brick in the Wall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Billy has returned just wanted to remind you.

**Another Brick in the Wall**

At the Youth Centre Katherine walked up to Jason and Adam while they were sparring.

The two then stopped sparring.

"Just the two men I wanted to see." Kat said

"What's up?" Jason asked

"Well this is a model of a house I created that's going to be built and I need help fixing up a few things at the construction site." Kat said

"Sure we'd be glad to help." Adam said

"Great." Kat said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Oh she used to be such an evil being and now she's turned into such a goodie two shoes. And now she's building a house for the homeless." Rita said

"Hey since there building house maybe they can build one for Rito and he can move out." Goldar said

"Shut up Monkey Face. Rito's more help to me then you were you couldn't even hurt the Blue Ranger when he was the Red Ranger all instead for when he allowed you too." Rita said

"Did you have to remind me?" Goldar asked

"Yep." Rita said

"Enough now that the Original Blue Ranger is back they've got twice the brain power since Jason and Billy were tough when they worked together before and now there back together on the same team this is going to be harder." Zedd said

"Good point." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre a whole group of people including the five of the six Rangers and Billy were waiting for Katherine to tell them what to do.

"Katherine is really into this." Aisha said

"Yeah." Billy said

"OK now Tommy, Rocky and Adam I want you guys to help with the landscape. Aisha and Billy will you two help clean up the wall?" Katherine asked

"Sure." Billy said

"Great now Jason since you've got your Dad's Pickup Truck I was wondering if you could get the rest of the supplies and then help us out with the heavy stuff." Kat said

"Yes ma'am." Jason said

"Great now let's go." Kat said

Everyone walked off. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"Rito I want you to go down there and when everyone has left start destroying there hard work." Rita said

"Right away Sis." Rito said

"That's the only thing Rito's good for is destroying things." Zedd said

Meanwhile at the Construction site everyone was helping clean up the construction site and get it ready. Jason as usual got stuck with the heavy stuff while everyone else worked on the lighter stuff. They finished cleaning everything up.

"Great job guys." Kat said

"We're going to head over to the Youth centre for a drink and something to eat wanna come with?" Aisha asked

"Actually I want to get some pictures for my scrap book." Kat said

"OK we'll see you later." Billy said

"Later." Kat said

Just then Rito and the Tengas appeared.

"Hello Kat." Rito said

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked

"Time to destroy all your hard work." Rito said

"Not if I can help it. Ninja Ranger Power Now." Kat said

Katherine then transformed into the Pink Ninja and started fighting the Tengas.

"Zordon I need help." Kat said

Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre. The other Rangers and Billy were having a drink.

"Man Katherine's amazing." Billy said

"Looks like Kat made a good first impression on you." Jason said

"Yeah." Billy said

"That's great Billy." Tommy said

"You're not angry?" Billy asked

"Why should I be I'm not ready for a relationship especially after the way Clair dumped me." Tommy said

"Yeah that was brutal and at the Vice Versa dance too." Jason said

"I know." Tommy said

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped. The Rangers and Billy walked over to a secluded Area.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers Katherine is being attacked by Tengas at the Construction site." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

"I'll head back to the Command Centre." Billy said

"Right." Jason said

Billy then teleported off.

"Ninja Ranger Power now." Jason said

Back at the Construction site the five Rangers showed up in there Ninja forms.

"You ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah thanks." Kat said

The six Ninjas started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"OK Katherine it's time for you to become Evil again." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Construction site Rita's beam missed Katherine and hit the brick wall bringing it to life.

"Hey guys the Brick wall is moving." Kat said

"I'm Brick Bully and your about to be bricked." Brick Bully said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"Looks like you missed do you really think that Brick Bully is going to defeat the Rangers." Zedd said

"We'll see." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Construction site. Brick Bully blasted the Ninjas.

"I think it's time we turned it up a notch." Tommy said

"I agree." Rocky said

"It's Morphin Time." All Six Rangers said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kat called

"Blue Wolf." Billy called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

The ninjas were now in there Ranger forms then they started to fight Brick Bully until Aisha got knocked to the ground.

"Aisha you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

"Not for long." Brick Bully said

Just then Brick Bully fired energy bricks at Adam and Aisha turning them into bricks.

"Guys." Tommy said

"That's it." Rocky said

But before the two could do anything they were hit with energy bricks and turned into bricks. Jason and Katherine ran up and picked up the four Rangers.

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Let's go." Kat said

The two teleported away.

"They'll be back but right now I'm hungry." Brick Bully said

Meanwhile at the Command Centre. Jason and Katherine teleported in and there helmets landed on the console.

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

Jason and Kat placed the other rangers on the table.

"Are they ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah. They've just been shrunk and placed into bricks." Billy said

"This is all, my fault." Kat said

"No it's not Kat." Jason said

"Jason's right there was nothing you could have done." Billy said

"But…" Kat started

"No buts we need you to stay focused the other Rangers need you to stay focused." Jason said

"Jason's right Katherine you need to maintain a level head at these times." Zordon said

"Something Jason knows all to well." Billy said

"So what can we do to help them?" Kat asked

"Well what natural ways break down bricks?" Jason asked

"Let's see wind, sun, Pollution. Pollution that's it bricks are very susceptible to Pollution." Kat said

"Very good Rangers." Zordon said

Before anyone could do anything the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Brick Bully had changed form." Alpha said

"Look you two work on a simulated Pollution device I'll take down Brick Bully." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

"Be careful." Kat said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Jason teleported away.

"Well let's get to work." Billy said

"Right." Kat said

Meanwhile back at the Construction site Jason teleported down.

"Hey Brick Bully it's time to come down." Jason said

"Not quite Blue Wolf or should I say Lone Wolf." Brick Bully said

"I may be alone right now but my friends are always with me inside my heart." Jason said

Jason then jumped up and corkscrew kicked Brick Bully to the ground.

"Come on Brick Bully let's see if you can keep up." Jason said

Jason ran through the hole in the wall and Brick Bully chased after him. In the City away from the Construction site Jason was fighting Brick Bully.

"What's the matter I thought you were stronger then this." Jason said

"You'll pay for that." Brick Bully said

"Looks to me like your running out of power." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Looks like the Wolf is spoiling your plans." Zedd said

"We have to make Brick Bully grow." Rita said

"Make our Monster Grow." Rita and Zedd said after Crossing Staffs.

Back in the City Brock Bully grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Now this is more like it." Brick Bully said

"Don't think you've won yet." Jason said

"Then how about I play squash." Brick Bully said

Brick Bully tried to destroy Jason under his weight but Jason disappeared and reappeared just out of Brick Bully's range.

"Missed me." Jason said

"That was a practice." Brick Bully said

"Then it's time to get real. I need Shogun Zord Power Now." Jason said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside.

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Katherine and Billy placed the four Rangers inside the device.

"I hope this works." Kat said

"Same here." Billy said

"Ok Alpha, start the simulated Pollution." Kat said

"Starting the Pollution now." Alpha said

The four brocks where then covered in a purple mist and they started to glow.

"Yes it's working." Billy said

"Ok Alpha, increase the pollution." Kat said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the City the Blue Shogun Zord walked up to the Brick Bully.

"What the? A giant doggy here let me build you a dog house." Brick Bully said

Just then four walls appeared around The Blue Shogun Zord then Brick Bully threw spears at the four walls blowing the four walls up. Then the smoke cleared and the Blue Shogun Zord was still standing.

"What your still here?" Brick Bully asked

"Yeah and I'm going to stay here for as long as it takes to defeat you Brick Bully." Jason said

Just then the Blue Shogun Zord attacked Brick Bully and then struck and destroyed Brick Bully with its staff.

"Finally I hope that's the last I see of that Brick Wall." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Jason teleported in.

"Well that's one Brick wall we won't have to worry about." Jason said

"Good." Billy said

"So how's this going?" Jason asked

"We're about to find out." Kat said

The three teens watched as the bricks dissolved and the four rangers returned to normal.

"That was a weird experience." Adam said

"You said it." Tommy said

"Thanks guys." Rocky said

"Don't thank me. I was taking care of Brock Bully. It was Katherine and Billy that saved you." Jason said

"Thanks man." Tommy said

"Hey Kat and I did it as a team." Billy said

"Correct Rangers and I am proud of you all." Zordon said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"I told you. Your Plan wouldn't work." Zedd said

"Oh shut up it's not like any of your plans have ever worked either." Rita said

Later at the Construction site Katherine, Billy and Jason were there along with a whole bunch of other people. Just then Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam showed up.

"Did we miss anything?" Aisha asked

"Nope it's about to start." Jason said

Just then the mayor showed up and handed Katherine a golden shovel.

"This is a fine job Katherine." The Mayor said

"Thanks." Kat said

"You really deserved it." Billy said

"No we all did." Kat said

"That's right cause' there's no I in team." Jason said

"But there is in friendship." Rocky said

Katherine smiled as her friends laughed as Aisha elbowed Rocky in the guts.

End of Another Brick in the wall.


	28. Honor VS Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Honor VS Lies**

At the Youth Centre Jason was sparring with Billy while Katherine watched. Just then Billy pulled off the corkscrew kick but Jason flipped over it.

"Great job Billy." Jason said

"Thanks." Billy said

"Soon you'll be ready for your Black Belt test." Jason said

"That's great." Billy said

Katherine then walked over to the guys.

"I'm impressed." Kat said

"Thanks." Billy said

Just then Jason's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me." Jason said

"Ok." Billy said

"Hello?" Jason asked answering his cell phone.

"Jason it's me Andy." Andy said

"Hey Andy what's up?" Jason asked

"We have a problem. I heard Clark's in Angel Grove and he's after you." Andy said

"He's still sore about losing to me in the first round of that tournament?" Jason asked

"Yep." Andy said

"Thanks for the warning." Jason said

"My pleasure." Andy said

Jason said goodbye and hung up.

"Who's Andy?" Kat asked

"My ex Kick Boxing coach." Jason said

"So what was it about?" Billy asked

"You remember the name Clark Harrison?" Jason asked

"Yeah he's the guy you defeated in your first Kick Boxing fight." Billy said

"Yeah well he's in Angel Grove and looking for me." Jason said

"He wants a rematch?" Kat asked

"He can't he's not allowed back in the ring after being caught out trying to pay off his opponents to lose." Jason said

"Ok that's nuts." Billy said

"Come on I need a drink." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

The three teens walked over to the ranger table and sat down. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"So a person who hates Jason this could be useful." Zedd said

"Yes my dear husband." Rita said

"Lord Zedd I have finished building Kick Boxatron all he needs is Kick Boxing Data." Finster said

"Good now to find this Clark." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre a man with jet Black hair clearly used too much gel wearing a Grey shirt and grey pants walked up to Jason, Kat and Billy.

"Hello Jason, long time no see." The man said

"Hello Clark still wearing Grey I see." Jason said

"You bet Grey is my logo." Clark said

"Your nuts you know that." Jason said

"Hey babe what to ditch these losers." Clark said to Kat.

"Sorry but I'd rather stay with real men not some over gelled freak." Kat said

"You're tough I like that in a girl." Clark said

"What do you want gel boy?" Jason asked

"I want a rematch against you." Clark said

"You were kicked out of the Kick Boxing seen your not allowed to participate again." Jason said

"I mean in Karate." Clark said

"You have no honor." Jason said

"Try me later today." Clark said walking off.

"Oh boy." Jason said

"This is not going to end well." Billy said

"You said it." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ah now Kick Boxatron go and absorb that teens Kick Boxing knowledge." Zedd said

"Yes Master." Kick Boxatron said

In the park Kick Boxatron showed up and grabbed Clark and absorbed his data then disappeared.

"What was that?" Clark asked

Clark shrugged and walked off. Meanwhile over at the Basketball Courts. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam were playing Basketball.

"This is great." Rocky said

"I know." Aisha said

"I still feel sorry for Jason there has to be a way to help him." Adam said

"I know what you mean." Tommy said

"How about helping yourselves first Rangers." A Voice said

"Who's there?" Adam asked

Just then Kick Boxatron showed up.

"What are you?" Tommy asked

"I'm Kick Boxatron and your about to be defeated." Kick Boxatron said

"Oh great another Kick Boxing robot." Tommy said

"It's Morphin Time." Adam said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

The four Rangers started fighting Kick Boxatron but were having a tough time. Tommy then got kicked into a tree.

"Man that thing packs a powerful kick." Tommy said trying to stand up.

"Zordon we need Jason and Kat." Adam said

"I'll contact them." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Jason was helping Katherine with her self Defense when his Communicator beeped. So Jason and Katherine walked to the lockers and were joined by Billy.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

Katherine, Jason and Billy teleported away. In the Command Centre the three teleported in.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The three teens looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the other rangers get kicked down by Kick Boxatron.

"What on earth is that?" Billy asked

"That's Kick Boxatron another Kick boxing Robot." Zordon said

"Great another kick boxing robot." Jason said

"We have to help them." Kat said

"Be careful rangers." Zordon said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"Pink Crane." Katherine called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

Back in the park Jason and Katherine teleported down and Jason flying kicked Kick Boxatron to the ground.

"So Blue Ranger it's time we settle this." Kick Boxatron said

"Clark?" Jason asked

"Yes I copied his data and now we fight." Kick Boxatron said

Jason flipped over the charging Kick Boxatron and then back kicked it to the ground. While Katherine helped the other rangers up.

"You ok?" Kat asked

"Yeah." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"It's time to turn this up." Zedd said

"I agree." Rita said

"Make our Monster grow." Zedd and Rita said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Park Kick Boxatron grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We need the Shogun Zords." Tommy said

"No there no use to us this time we need to be able to move freely so we're going to need the Ninja Zords." Jason said

"Right." The other Five Rangers said

"We need Ninja Zord Power Now." All six rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kat said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

The six rangers then pulled off there morphers and fired beams into the centre of the circle then the Pheados symbol flew up into the sky then the Ninja Zords showed up.

"Ninja Zords Power Up." All Six rangers said

The Six Rangers then hopped into there Zords.

"Falcon Zord ready to soar." Tommy said

"Frog Zord ready to leap." Adam said

"Crane Zord ready to fly." Kat said

"Wolf Zord ready to howl." Jason said

"Bear Zord ready to boogie." Aisha said

"Ape Zord ready to party." Rocky said

"We need Ninja Megazord Power Now." Jason said

"Ninja Megazord Power Up." All six Rangers said

Just then the Frog, Crane, Ape, Bear and Wolf Zords combined to create the Ninja Megazord.

"Ninja Falcon Megazord." Tommy said

Just then the Falcon Zord combined with the Ninja Megazord to create the Ninja Falcon Megazord. The Ninja Falcon Megazord flew up into the sky.

"Adam you need to kick hard and to his left after faking a Right side kick." Jason said

"Why?" Adam asked

"Because it's Clark's major weakness is that he has tunnel vision when he fights." Jason said

"Right." Adam said

Adam then got the Ninja Falcon Megazord to fake a right kick then hit Kick Boxatron hard on the left.

"It worked." Kat said

"Now Sky Dive Power Punch." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord Sky Dive Power Punched Kick Boxatron and destroyed it.

"Well that's one problem taken care of." Jason said

"You said it now for Clark." Kat said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"I can't believe they still have there Pheados Ninja Zords." Zedd said

"That means we have the Falcon Zord of the Temple of Power." Rita said

"No Jason tricked us." Zedd said

Later in the Youth Centre Jason walked in as his friends sat down at the ranger table. Clark was busy preparing himself.

"So you ready to be defeated?" Clark asked

"Why are you doing this?" Jason asked

"You took away my title." Clark said

"That was seven years ago." Jason said

"So." Clark said

"Clark get over it I'm not going to fight you." Jason said

Jason walked off.

"Coward." Clark said charging at Jason.

Jason caught the punch and held Clark at legs length.

"This is why you lost you let your anger get the better of you. You have an Anger problem Clark and you need to deal with it. Go and visit your relatives and get your head together." Jason said

Jason then spun Clark to the floor and walked over to his friends. Clark stood up and saw Jason with six other people. Clark just picked up his stuff and walked off.

"Now that's honor." Rocky said

"Great job." Tommy said

"He's a great fighter it's just he lets his anger get the best of him and he loses the fight to quickly." Jason said

"Well with an attitude like his I'm not surprised he doesn't have any friends." Kat said

"True. To friendship and Honor." Jason said holding up his glass

"Friendship and Honor." The other rangers and Billy said clinking glasses with Jason's

End of Honor VS Lies.


	29. Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part1**

In the park the Rangers were riding along on horses with Billy, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull.

"This is great." Kat said

"You said it." Billy said

"Yeah and Jason's having a great time." Tommy said

"Go Jase." Rocky said

Jason galloped off and then all of a sudden his eyes went Wolf but didn't change back.

"What the?" Jason said with a growl to his tone.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked as he rode up.

"Something very Evil is heading our way and is more powerful then Zedd and Rita and has an older energy signal from him but it's the same as Rito and Rita's power." Jason said with a growl to his tone.

Just then the sky went black.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"Come on." Rocky said

The rangers and Billy hopped off there horses.

"We better head to the Command Centre." Adam said

"It's to dark for those three to see us." Billy said

"Let's go." Tommy said

The Rangers and Billy teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down.

"What happened here?" Kat asked

"All the negative energy has short circuited the Command Centre we'll have to wait for the Darkness to pass." Jason said with a growl to his tone.

Both Kat and Billy were shocked by Jason's tone.

"His Wolf Soul's in overdrive." Tommy said

"Oh." Billy said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle. The lights turned off.

"Finster did you forget to pay the electric bill again." Rita said

Just then a dark being appeared.

"Who are you?" Zedd asked

"Zeddy." Rita said

"You know this being?" Zedd asked

"Meet Master Vile my father." Rita said

"What?" Zedd asked

"Hi dad." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Center the darkness vanished and the lights came back on then Alpha came back on line and Zordon reappeared then Jason's eyes returned to normal.

"That's better." Jason said

"What happened?" Kat asked

"An evil being has appeared causing the Command Center to go off line." Zordon said

"We know Jason sensed it." Tommy said

"Did you get any idea of who it was?" Zordon asked

"Not really all I know is that it's powerful and has an older version of power but has same readings as Rita and Rito." Jason said

"That means its Master Vile. Rita and Rito's Father." Zordon said

"Great first the whacked out witch then the stupid skeleton and now a freak with snakes." Jason said

"Um guys we've got a problem." Kat said

The Rangers and Billy looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Darkness disappearing. Meanwhile back in the park.

"Hey where did Jason and his friends go?" Skull asked

"I don't know." Bulk said

"Well if I'm not mistaken that darkness means there's going to be a monster attack." Lt. Stone said

"A Monster attack." Bulk said

"Yep now I need one of you to go and get help." Lt. Stone said

Just then Bulk and Skull's horses pushed them forward.

"I knew I could count on you." Lt. Stone said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"You married Lord Zedd you could have at least married someone with a skull." Vile said

"I may not have a skull but I have managed to capture the Falcon Zord and Ninjor." Zedd said

"What?" Vile asked

"It's true Dad. Look." Rito said

Rito then tripped and the jar broke.

"Rito you fool. I need him." Vile said

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked

"I need Ninjor to get my hands on the Zeo Crystal." Vile said

Just then Ninjor grew to normal size.

"The Zeo Crystal will never be yours Vile." Ninjor said

"Grab him." Zedd said

Rito and Goldar went to grab Ninjor but he teleported away.

"You idiots." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre Ninjor showed up.

"Ninjor." The rangers said

"It's good to see you again Rangers and you must be Billy the Original Blue Ranger." Ninjor said

"Yeah." Billy said

"Anyway I have bad news Master Vile is planning on getting the Zeo Crystal." Ninjor said

"Zeo Crystal?" Kat asked

"Yes a powerful Crystal that's power grows over time." Zordon said

"The morphing master hid it on the moon in the caves of deception." Ninjor said

"And let me guess the Caves are under Zedd's Castle." Jason said

"Correct." Ninjor said

"Jason." Lupine said

"Lupine?" Jason asked

"Yes it's me dew to Vile showing up it's time for you to know about the sacred Animal Armor it will darken your Ranger colors but make you stronger and faster." Lupine said

"How do we activate it?" Jason asked

"By the means of saying Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Lupine said

"Thanks." Jason said

"Was that Lupine?" Ninjor asked

"Yeah he told me about the Sacred Animal Armor it will increase our powers and make us stronger and faster." Jason said

"Good we can use the extra help." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Now it's time I took charge." Vile said

"Go right ahead I'd love to see you fail at defeating the Blue Wolf Ranger." Zedd said

"Nothing can stop me now feed this to the Tengas." Vile said throwing a sack at Zedd

"What is it?" Zedd asked

"Something to make the Tengas stronger. Now Goldar and Rito come with me it's time to fix Rito's mistake and recapture Ninjor then the pure hearted Blue Wolf Ranger." Vile said

"Easier said then done." Rita said

"Oh be quiet." Vile said

Vile, Goldar and Rito teleported away.

"Where did they go?" Rita asked

"Hold on." Zedd said

Zedd enhanced his vision.

"They're in your father's space skull." Zedd said

"Is it just me or does father know about Jason?" Rita asked

"It's not just you." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside Vile's Space Skull.

"Now Zedd have you feed the Tengas?" Vile asked

"Yes we did." Zedd said

"Good now send the Tengas down to earth and get them to attack so the rangers will show up." Vile said

"Fine." Zedd said

"Now to create my monster that will absorb Ninjor's powers." Vile said

Vile then spat out a blue egg and cracked it then ooze came out and a blue being appeared then Master Vile made it grow to his size. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Bulk and Skull are being attacked in the park." Billy said

"We have to help them." Tommy said

"We better be careful we don't know what Master Vile is capable of." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kat called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

Back in the park the Rangers teleported down.

"Hey Tengas you looking for us?" Jason asked

"You bet we are." One of the Tengas said

"Well then come and get us." Jason said

The Rangers started to fight the Tengas but only Jason was able to hold them off.

"We need help." Rocky said

"Call on Ninjor." Jason said

"Ninjor we need help." Tommy said

Just then Ninjor showed up.

"I'm coming Rangers." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Now Globber go and capture Ninjor and absorb his power." Vile said

"Yes boss." Globber said

Globber then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the park Globber attacked itself to Ninjor.

"Hey get off me." Ninjor said

"Ninjor get out of here." Rocky said

"The best way out is up." Ninjor said as he grew Thirty Stories tall.

Just then Globber grew Thirty Stories tall and absorbed Ninjor's energy. Then teleported Ninjor away.

"We have to do something." Rocky said

"Yeah but these Tengas are strong." Adam said

"Scared Animal Armor Power up." Jason said

Just then Jason's ranger suit went from Blue to Dark Blue and the Blue lines around his shoes and gloves became Black.

"Whoa." The other Five Ranger said

Jason then blocked the Tenga and threw it at the Tengas in front of Aisha and Kat.

"Girls your turn." Jason said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Kat and Aisha said

Aisha's Ranger suit went to a dark yellow and Katherine's Ranger suit went to a dark Pink.

"This is incredible." Kat said

"You said it." Aisha said

The three powered up Rangers got the Tengas away from Adam, Rocky and Tommy.

"Your turn." Jason said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Tommy, Rocky and Adam said

Rocky's ranger suit went to a darker Red, Tommy's ranger suit went to a darker White almost grey and Adam's Ranger suit if possible went to a darker Black.

"Hey Jase I wonder what the Ninja Strikes are like with the Sacred Animal Armor." Tommy said

"Let's find out." Jason said

The six Rangers then started to glow there colors and then they all turned into beams of light and met in a circle then they all turned into there Sacred Animal and struck down all the Tengas then the place all the Rangers met shone brightly sending the Tengas packing. The six Rangers then returned to normal.

"Kat you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah just never done a Ninja Strike before." Kat said

"You'll get used to it." Jason said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Adam said

The Rangers then teleported away. Back in the Command Centre the Rangers showed up un-morphed.

"Those Tengas have never been that strong before." Tommy said

"I know." Adam said

"But the Sacred Animal Armor is amazing." Rocky said

"Kat are you ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah just a little tired." Kat said

"Alpha run a scan on Kat I have a feeling she might not be able to use the Scared Animal Armor like the rest of us." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

"In the meantime one of you must get the Zeo Crystal before Vile gets a hold of it." Zordon said

"But Zordon something like that would have to be protected." Jason said

"You are correct Jason. The Zeo Crystal is protected by a powerful force field that will destroy anyone who is evil." Zordon said

"So what are we going to do?" Tommy asked

"I'll go and get the Crystal since I'm pure of heart." Jason said

"No we need you here." Tommy said

"Tommy if you need the Shogun Megazord. Billy can call forth the Blue Shogun Zord and besides I doubt Rita and Zedd will try and stop me." Jason said

"I agree Jason be careful Master Vile is most likely after you." Zordon said

"I'll try. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

Meanwhile in Zedd's Castle Jason teleported in and hid out of sight.

"Ok I'm in I hope the others are going to be ok." Jason thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"So what are we going to do?" Rocky asked

"Well I created this device that will enable you to control the Ninja Megazord it's not the Falcon Zord but it will have to do." Billy said

"Thanks man." Tommy said

"Rangers the scan on Katherine is complete." Alpha said

"What does it say Alpha?" Billy asked

"The scan indicates that since Katherine is not connected to the Crane the Sacred Animal Armor plus Ninja Strike is too dangerous on her body to perform together." Alpha said

"So I can only perform one at a time?" Kat asked

"Correct." Alpha said

Meanwhile inside Vile's Space Skull. Ninjor woke up.

"Finally you're awake." Vile said

"What do you want Vile?" Ninjor asked

"The Zeo Crystal and now Globber go and get the Rangers attention." Vile said

"Yes master." Globber said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Globber is attacking the city." Alpha said

"Ready to do this bro?" Tommy asked

"You bet." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Rocky said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kat called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

"Triceratops." Billy called

In the City the six Rangers teleported down.

"We need Shogun Zord Power now." The Six rangers said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords showed up and the rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power up." Rocky said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power up." Billy said

"Black Shogun Zord Power up." Adam said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power up." Aisha said

"White Shogun Zord Power up." Tommy and Kat said

"Shogun Megazord Power up." Billy said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords combined to create the Shogun Megazord.

"Ok now putting in the remote." Billy said

Billy put the remote into the console and activated it.

"That should so it the Ninja Megazord is on its way." Billy said

Just then the Temple of Power Ninja Zords showed up and combined together to create the Ninja Megazord.

"I found the monster he's at the abandoned warehouses." Adam said

"Let's go." Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Hey Vile now what are you going to do?" Zedd asked

"Yeah Daddy dear the rangers have called on there Zords what are you going to do?" Rita asked

"Easy Globber's going to absorb the Zords Powers." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City. Globber attacked the Zords and started absorbing the Shogun Megazord's powers.

"Oh no we're losing power." Billy said

"This is not good." Tommy said

"I hope Jason makes it back." Kat said

"I'll check the Ninja Megazord to see if it hasn't lost its power." Billy said

"OK." Adam said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Wow Globber can absorb powers." Zedd said sarcastically

"Big whoop." Rita said

Meanwhile in his hiding spot Jason peaked out and saw Rita and Zedd.

"Hang on guys I'll be there soon." Jason thought.

End of Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part1


	30. Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part2**

Back in the city the Rangers were having trouble with Globber.

"Guys the Shogun Megazord has been drained of too much power we're going to have to fight in the Ninja Megazord." Billy said

"I hope Jason's Ok." Kat said

"He'll be fine after all it's not like it's the first time he's been up against something alone." Tommy said

"That's true if anyone can get the Zeo Crystal its Jason." Billy said

"Yeah you're right." Kat said

Meanwhile back inside Zedd's castle.

"Looks like the Rangers are having trouble." Zedd said

"Hey Zeddy where's the Blue Wolf Ranger?" Rita asked

"I don't know thanks to his Wolf Soul I can't sense him." Zedd said

In his hiding spot Jason looked on.

"I better hurry now which way?" Jason thought.

Jason then ran down the hallway. A bit later Jason made it to the Caves of deception.

"Zordon I'm at the caves." Jason said

"Be careful Jason nothing is as it seems." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Just then the door way to the caves opened. Just then Goldar showed up.

"Oh for Pete's sake." Jason said

"You mine Blue Ranger." Goldar said

Jason just stood there and the illusion vanished.

"If only the real Goldar would do that." Jason joked before walking into the cave.

In the cave Jason walked along then saw his friends.

"Bye." Jason said walking off.

The Rangers then disappeared and then Rita and Katherine appeared.

"Oh this is pathetic." Jason said

Jason just kept on walking. Meanwhile back in the City the Rangers were now in the Ninja Megazord.

"Looks like this Zord has been drained of its energy as well." Billy said

"We'll have to fight this thing." Rocky said

"I know." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Spaceskull.

"That's it Globber destroy them." Vile said

"You'll never win." Ninjor said

"Oh I will win." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Caves of Deception Jason walked up to the Zeo Crystal.

"It's amazing." Jason said

Just then Katherine showed up.

"Not another illusion." Jason said

"What?" Kat asked

"Just disappear I'm sick of this." Jason said

Katherine then disappeared and Vile appeared but he made no move towards the Zeo Crystal then he disappeared. Jason sighed and walked up to the Crystal. Jason then put his hand in the force field and was able to touch the Crystal. Jason then picked up the Zeo Crystal and pulled it out of the Force Field. Then a piece of the Zeo Crystal fell off. Jason picked it up and it started to glow Gold then the piece disappeared.

"What the heck?" Jason asked

Jason just shrugged and teleported out of the caves. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Jason teleported next to the Falcon Zord Cage.

"Hey Zedd." Jason said

"What the Blue Ranger?" Zedd asked

"I believe you have something of ours. Later." Jason said

Jason then teleported out of Zedd's Castle with the Zeo Crystal and the Falcon Zord

"No this can't be." Zedd said

"He has the Zeo Crystal and the Falcon Zord back." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the city Globber attacked the rangers but then got blasted to the ground.

"Hey it's the Falcon Zord." Tommy said

"Alright Jason's back." Rocky said

"I'll see you guys back at the Command Centre." Billy said

"Later." The five other rangers said

Billy then teleported away. Then the Ninja Megazord combined with the Falcon Zord to create the Ninja Megafalcon Zord. Jason then appeared in the cockpit.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Hey you got the Falcon Zord back." Tommy said

"Yep and the Zeo Crystal is in the Falcon Zord's engine room." Jason said

"Alright." Adam said

"Now Sky dive Power Punch." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Megafalcon Zord skydive Power Punched Globber to the ground. Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Get up Globber." Vile said

"No way." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City Globber stood up.

"It can't be." Kat said

"That thing is annoying." Rocky said

"Guys the Shogun Megazord is back on line." Billy said

"Thanks Billy." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Now Globber transform." Vile said

Back in the City Globber transformed and started to look like Ninjor.

"What the heck?" Tommy asked

"He looks like Ninjor." Rocky said

"He must have absorbed Ninjor's powers." Jason said

"What can we do?" Kat asked

"We have to fight." Adam said

"I agree." Aisha said

The two Zords started fighting Globber then the Shogun Megazord hit Globber. While inside Vile's Space Skull Ninjor also felt the hit. Back in the city Globber attacked but was hit back by the Ninja Megazord. Back in Vile's Space Skull Ninjor felt the blast again. Back in the city the Rangers attacked Globber again but this time saw Ninjor take the hits.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"It appears that Globber is connected to Ninjor if we attack Ninjor gets hurt." Jason said

"We can't hurt Ninjor." Kat said

"We have no choice Kat. Ninjor would want us to stop Globber even if it means hurting him." Jason said

"Your right Ninjor helped us and he would want us to stop." Rocky said

But before the rangers could do anything Globber blasted the Rangers out of there Zords. The Ninja Megazord the Shogun Megazord and the Falcon Megazord all fell to the ground. The rangers stood up.

"We have to get back to the Zords." Tommy said

"I hope there ok." Kat said

"Same here." Aisha said

Just then Vile and Globber showed up.

"Oh great." Jason said

"I'd like to thank you Blue Ranger for finding the Zeo Crystal for me." Vile said

"You haven't won Vile." Jason said

"Oh yes I have Blue Ranger now Globber attacked them." Vile said

Globber went to attack the Rangers but Jason moved to quickly for Globber and kicked Globber into a wall. Vile on the other hand made the Zords disappear.

"Ha with out your Zords you're useless." Vile said

"Don't gloat yet you old fool." Jason said

"Silence." Vile said

Vile then zapped Jason but when the smoke cleared Jason was still standing.

"Well what do you know? I'm immune to your magic." Jason said with a laugh

"Come Globber." Vile said

Vile and Globber then teleported away.

"Come on let's head back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." The other five Rangers said

The Rangers then teleported back to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull. Everyone was celebrating while Zedd sat in the chair.

"Yes this is going perfectly." Vile said

"You don't know the Blue Wolf Ranger to well." Zedd thought.

"Come on Zeddy let's party." Rita said

"Doesn't seem strange to you that the Blue Wolf Ranger wasn't knocked down by your father's magic." Zedd said

"Good point." Rita said

Meanwhile at the Youth Centre Bulk and Skull showed up.

"You two ok?" Ernie asked

"Yeah." Bulk said

Just then Vile, Rito, Goldar and the Tengas showed up.

"Come on everyone it's time to party." Vile said

Ernie, Bulk and Skull started dancing with Vile, Rito, Goldar and the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Rangers were there and Jason couldn't hold his morph and powered down.

"Ok that was the dumbest thing I've done." Jason said

"Yeah that blast looked like it hurt." Rocky said

"It did." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Kat asked

"Aye, aye, aye. Vile's so confident he's won he's throwing a party at the Youth Centre." Alpha said

"Oh boy that old freak has got a lot of issues." Jason said

"You said it." Billy said

The rangers looked on wondering what they were going to do.

End of Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part2


	31. Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part3**

Back in the Command Centre the rangers and Billy all looked on and wondered what they were going to do.

"We have to stop this." Jason said

"I know but how?" Billy asked

"Jason what's that on your belt?" Alpha asked

Jason pulled out the piece of the Zeo Crystal he found in the cave and it started glowing Gold again.

"So that's where it went." Jason asked

"What is it?" Adam asked

"It's the Golden Zeo Crystal but I sense it only has half it's Powers". Zordon said

"Well it was with the rest of the Zeo Crystal." Jason said

"That's strange." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Youth centre the monsters were showing up for the party while the humans danced with them.

"Yeah keep on dancing humans." Vile said

"This is great." Rito said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"We have to so something." Kat said

"I agree." Tommy said

"Ok. Tommy. You, Kat and Rocky go find out why Vile is forcing everyone to dance. While Aisha, Adam, Billy and I find out where Vile sent the Zords." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Back at the Youth Centre Rocky, Tommy and Katherine now powered down walked in and up to Bulk and Skull.

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"Hey where have you been?" Bulk asked

"We got lost." Kat said

"Well have you seen the Power Rangers?" Skull asked

"No why?" Rocky asked

"Cause Vile is forcing us all to dance until we drop." Bulk said

Just then a Tenga showed up and the two had to move. Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"What is it?" Tommy asked

"Get back to the Command Centre we found the Zords." Jason said

"Jason you ok?" Tommy asked

"Just get back here." Jason said

The three teens left the Youth Centre. Back in the Command Centre Tommy, Kat and Rocky showed up.

"What's up?" Tommy asked

"Like I said we found the Zords but there in the M51 Galaxy." Jason said

"Oh man this is not good." Tommy said

"That's not all the planet there on has made them rust." Jason said

"What?" Kat asked

"Take a look at the Viewing Globe." Jason said

Kat, Tommy and Rocky looked at the Viewing Globe and saw the Zords.

"They look like stone." Tommy said

"Not quite that Rust the planet is very moist making the Zords rust fast and the Zeo Crystal is inside the Shogun Megazord's engine room." Jason said

"We have to get there." Tommy said

"But how is Vile controlling the Zeo Crystal?" Kat asked

"He's linked it to him." Jason said

"So you'll have to use the sacred Animals to break the bond." Billy said

"Rangers, be very careful." Zordon said

"Right. It's Morphin Time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Pink Crane." Katherine called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

The Rangers then teleported to M51 Galaxy. In the M51 Galaxy the Rangers teleported down and then walked up to the Zords.

"Man this is bad." Rocky said

"Come on we've got to get the emergency door open." Jason said

"Where is it?" Adam asked

"The big toe." Jason said

"It's never easy is it?" Tommy asked

"Have you known this to be easy?" Jason asked

"Ah no." Tommy said

"So how are we going to get it open?" Adam asked

"Wolf Blades." Jason said

Just then Jason's Wolf Blades appeared and he combined them together and then started spinning and alternating them to both sides of his body sending out energy waves until the Door opened.

"Alright." Rocky said

"There should be an emergency ladder leading directly to the engine room." Jason said

"Yeah I found it." Rocky said

"OK let's go." Jason said

The Rangers then started climbing up the ladder. Meanwhile back in the Youth Centre.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Earth's destruction." Vile said

Just then Vile activated the Crystal and it fired a beam at a building destroying it. Meanwhile back in the M51 Galaxy the Rangers made it to the Shogun Megazord's Engine room.

"Ok guys we need to disable Vile's link." Jason said

"Let's do it." Kat said

The rangers stood in a circle around the Zeo Crystal and the sacred Animals broke Vile's link on the Zeo Crystal.

"Did it work?" Tommy asked

"Yes it worked." Jason said

"Alright let's get out of here." Rocky said

"I couldn't agree more." Aisha said

The rangers headed for the Shogun Megazord's Cockpit. Meanwhile back in the Youth centre Vile tried again but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Vile asked

Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw the Rangers.

"Looks like the Rangers have spoiled the party." Zedd said

"This is a minor set back." Vile said before teleporting away.

In the City Globber showed up and started sending out an ooze like substance. Back in Vile's Space Skull.

"That's disgusting." Ninjor said

"Now Globber start destroying the City." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"Yes Master Vile." Globber said

Globber then started attacking buildings. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Yes that's it Globber destroy the City. While I cover the world in darkness." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the M51 Galaxy the Zords reactivated. Back in the City the Zords showed up and the rangers were inside the Shogun Megazord. Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Yes the Zords are back." Ninjor said

"Globber destroy them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"Guys you handle Globber. I'll fly the Falcon Zord." Jason said

"Good luck." Aisha said

Jason then exited the Shogun Megazord and entered the Falcon Megazord.

"Ok Globber let's see how you like this." Jason said

Jason then got the Falcon Zord to blast Globber. Then the Ninja Megazord attacked Globber then the Shogun Megazord attacked Globber. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull Ninjor felt every hit.

"Now Globber use there Power and transform." Vile said

Back in the City Globber transformed again. Jason then hopped back into the Shogun Megazord.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"That's it the Darkness." Jason said

"Of course do you think your program will work for these Zords?" Tommy asked

"I hope so." Jason said

Jason the started to get to work while Billy in the Command Center took control of the Falcon Zord and the Ninja Zord. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"No matter what those Rangers do it will be useless." Vile said

"Don't count the Wolf out yet." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the city the Ninja Megazord, the Falcon Zord and the Shogun Megazord all started glowing.

"Yes it worked." Adam said

"Alright." Tommy said

"Now we have a chance." Rocky said

"Let's take this thing down." Jason said

The Rangers then attacked Globber. Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"What's going on?" Vile asked

"I told you not to count out the Wolf." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City Globber attacked but the Shogun Megazord blocked then the Ninja Megazord Punched Globber to the ground.

"Yeah. Aisha said

"Don't celebrate yet we still have a long way to go this thing is still to strong for our Zords to destroy." Jason said

"We need the Pheados Ninja Zord." Rocky said

"No one set of Ninja Zords is enough and the Zords are powerful enough if we badly need help we'll call on them." Jason said

"Good idea." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Those Rangers are getting on my nerves." Vile said

"To bad for you Good always wins." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City. The Falcon Zord blasted Globber to the ground.

"We need to get rid of this Darkness." Jason said

"But how?" Kat asked

"Billy, Alpha have you guys figured out anything yet?" Jason asked

"Not yet." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Come on Globber destroy them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the City.

"I'm trying." Globber said

"To bad for you it's not working." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Space skull

"That Blue Ranger is annoying." Vile said

"What do you expect? He's the veteran Ranger." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in the City the Shogun Zord attacked Globber.

"Anytime now Billy." Jason said

"We've almost got it Jason." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Globber I want you to destroy them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"You guys want light. Here's the light to short out Globber." Billy said

Meanwhile back in the City the Darkness Disappeared and Globber returned to his old form.

"Yes way to go Billy." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"Hey who turned on the lights?" Vile asked

"I feel reenergized." Ninjor said

"You Rangers are finished." Vile said

Back in the City Vile grew Thirty Stories tall. Meanwhile back in the Space Skull.

"How about picking on someone your own size Vile." Ninjor said

Ninjor then grew ten stories tall then Switched to Battle mode.

"Ready Ninjor?" Jason asked

"Let's do it." Ninjor said

Vile then attacked the Zords. But Jason got the Shogun Megazord to deflect the blast with its Sword. Ninjor then attacked Globber and the Ninja Megafalcon Zord destroyed Globber with the Skydive Power Punch.

"You may have destroyed Globber but I'm in a different league." Vile said

"Jason, get the Rangers to use our power." Lupine said

"Guys lets use the Power of the sacred Animals." Jason said

"Right." The Rangers said

"Scared Animal Pink Crane." Katherine said glowing Pink.

"Sacred Animal Red Ape." Rocky said glowing Red

"Sacred Animal Yellow Bear." Aisha said glowing Yellow

"Sacred Animal Black Frog." Adam said glowing Black

"Sacred Animal White Falcon." Tommy said glowing White

"Sacred Animal Blue Wolf." Jason said glowing Blue.

Just then the Spirit of the Crane, the spirit of the Ape, the spirit of the Bear, the spirit of the Frog, the spirit of the Falcon and the spirit of the Wolf showed up.

"What the? It can't be the Sacred Animals." Vile said

"It is Vile and they have a bone to pick with you." Jason said

"Scared Animal Blast." All six rangers said

Just then all six Scared Animals blasted Vile causing him to run away.

"Yeah." The rangers said

"Well down rangers." Ninjor said

Meanwhile back in Vile's Space Skull.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me Rangers I'll be back." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Mountains the Rangers teleported down with the Zeo Crystal. Just then a golden beam of light showed up and zapped the Golden Piece away.

"Well that takes care of that one." Jason said

"Yeah now for the others." Kat said

"Tommy, pull out the Falcon Saber." Jason said

Jason threw the Zeo Crystal up and Tommy used the Falcon saber to break the Crystal into pieces.

"Now pick up a piece since Zordon has opened up a gateway of space and time." Jason said

"Let's do it." The other Rangers said

Katherine, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Tommy picked up a Zeo Sub Crystal and teleported away.

"I hope this works." Jason said

Jason then teleported away. Later back in the park the Rangers and Billy were back riding the horses.

"This is nice." Kat said

"Yeah it's a good thing Vile's plan failed." Jason said

"So what were the Caves of deception like?" Billy asked

"It's weird I don't know if it was my wolf soul or my heart telling me but nothing told me those illusions we're real." Jason said

"Come on let's go for a gallop." Billy said

"Yeah." The six Rangers said

The Six Rangers and Billy galloped off into the park followed by Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone.

End of Master Vile and the Zeo Crystal Part3


	32. The Sound of Discordia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Sound of Discordia**

At Angel Grove High Aisha and Katherine were practicing there song for the singing contest while Jason was listening in.

"Can we try that again?" Kat asked

"Sure." Aisha said

The two then tried again but Katherine still wasn't getting the melody.

"I can't do this." Kat said

"Yes you can." Aisha said

"Aisha's right you can do this." Jason said

"I don't know if I can." Kat said

"Stop doubting yourself. You and Aisha both have great voices and Aisha loves writing songs you can do this." Jason said

"Are you sure about this Aisha?" Katherine asked

"Yes I'm sure." Aisha said

"I just don't know if I can get the melody right." Kat said

Jason walked over and picked up a guitar and started singing Stand (By Rascal Flatts) then when he finished the song he put down the guitar and the girls clapped.

"I didn't know you could sing." Aisha said

"You never asked." Jason said

"That was great." Katherine said

Just then Bulk and Skull showed up and the glass on the Music room door broke.

"Are you done with the music room cause' we have to practice." Bulk said

The two then left the room and sang again and broke the other music room window.

"Ok I'll practice." Kat said

"Yeah." Aisha and Jason said

Meanwhile inside Vile's Space Skull a evil being named Discordia was being zapped with lightning.

"While the Rangers are perfecting there harmony I'll work on disharmony." Vile said

Later at the Youth Centre Rocky, Adam, Tommy and Billy were all at the outdoor café. Just then Aisha and Katherine walked up with bags full of clothes.

"What did you two do buy out the store?" Adam asked

"We didn't know which outfit to wear so we bought a whole bunch." Aisha said

"This wouldn't be a way to relieve your anxieties over the singing contest?" Billy asked

"No there just nervous." Rocky said

"We are." Kat and Aisha said

"You'll do great I know you will." Billy said

"Thanks." Kat said

"Hey I thought Jason was meeting us here." Aisha said

"He was but he got called in to see Mr. Chaplin about his report card." Billy said

"Why what's the problem?" Aisha asked

"It's not a problem it's just Mr. Chaplin wants to know how Jason's doing since everything that happened this school year." Billy said

"Oh." Kat and Aisha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"It is my dishonor to introduce Discordia." Finster said

Just then Discordia walked in and started singing with her out of tune voice.

"Ah Discordia." Zedd said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zeddy boy." Discordia said

"Vile what makes you so sure Discordia's voice will work on The Blue Wolf Ranger?" Zedd asked.

"The Blue Wolf Ranger is nothing compared to me." Vile said

"Funny how he was able to stand after you blasted him." Rita said

"That was a miscalculation on my part." Vile said

"What ever." Zedd said

Meanwhile at Aisha's house Kat and Aisha were practicing when they heard really bad singing.

"What on earth?" Aisha asked

"It sounds like a bad record." Kat said

The two girls walked out of Aisha's house. In the street the two girls walked out of Aisha's house.

"Hello Rangers I'm Discordia." Discordia said

"It's Morphin time. Kat said

"Pink Crane." Kat called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

The two girls stood ready too fight.

"Why don't you listen to my song?" Discordia asked in song

"You should sing Tenor." Aisha said

"Yeah Ten or Twelve miles away from here." Kat said

"Then let's see you dance to a different tune." Discordia said

Discordia then started making the two Ranger girls dance.

"I can't stop." Kat said

"Neither can I." Aisha said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye the girls need help." Alpha said

"I agree Alpha contact the other rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back in the street. Tommy, Rocky and Adam showed up morphed.

"Oh goodie more rangers." Discordia said

"We're going to make sure you never sing again." Rocky said

"I like to see you try Rangers now Dance to my music." Discordia said

Just then Discordia made Rocky, Adam and Tommy dance.

"We've got to fight it." Tommy said

"But it's hard." Adam said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye now Tommy, Rocky and Adam are dancing." Alpha said

"Keep trying to contact Jason." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the street.

"Man where are you Jason?" Tommy thought.

"I'm getting tired." Kat said

"You said it." Aisha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes and soon the Blue Ranger will fall as well." Vile said

"Don't count on it." Rita mumbled

"What was that?" Vile asked

"Nothing." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the street the Rangers were still dancing.

"That's it rangers dance to my song." Discordia said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Come on Jason answer." Alpha said

"I read you Alpha." Jason said

"Aye, aye, aye. Thank goodness." Alpha said

"I'm sorry but I was talking with a few of my Karate students." Jason said

"That's ok Right now the other Rangers need your help." Zordon said

"I'm on my way." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason showed up morphed and kicked Discordia to the ground.

"You know I've heard bad singing before but yours is the worst." Jason said

"Why thank you." Discordia said

"That was not a complement." Jason said

"That's it time to make you Dance." Discordia said

"I don't think so. Wolf Howl." Jason said

Just then Jason's Chest Coin shot out energy waves that hit Discordia destroying her singing powers.

"No what have you done?" Discordia asked

"Made sure you can't sing anymore." Jason said

Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"You were saying Vile?" Zedd asked

"Don't you start." Vile said

"Let's make this monster grow." Rita said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back in the street Discordia grew thirty Stories tall.

"Time to make sure this bad act gets canceled." Jason said

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." All Six Rangers said

Just then the Shogun Zords showed up and the Rangers hopped inside.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Rocky said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Jason said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Adam said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Aisha said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Kat and Tommy said

The Shogun Zords then combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Just then Ninjor showed up.

"Did someone forget to invite me forgiven." Ninjor said

"Time to cancel this bad concert." Jason said

"You said it." Tommy said

The Shogun Zord knocked down Discordia but then the clouds came out of no where and charged her back up then Ninjor switched to battle mode.

"I really hate this thing." Jason said

"I agree with that it's like a bad pop song that won't go away." Kat said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Rangers are finished." Vile said

"Don't count on it you haven't seen all there Zords yet." Zedd said

"What?" Vile asked

Meanwhile back in the street.

"We have to end this." Aisha said

"I know her singing is getting really annoying." Rocky said

"And every time we knock her down she keeps getting back up." Adam said

"Jason, call forth the Pheados Ninja Zords and use the sacred Animal Blast." Lupine said

"Guys we have to call forth the Pheados Ninja Zords." Jason said

"Let's do it." The other Five Rangers said

"We need Ninja Zord power now." All six Rangers said

"Ninja Crane Zord." Kat said

"Ninja Wolf Zord." Jason said

"Ninja Frog Zord." Adam said

"Ninja Ape Zord." Rocky said

"Ninja Bear Zord." Aisha said

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Tommy said

Just then all six Rangers pulled off there morphers and fired beams into the sky then the beams came together to form the Pheados symbol them the Pheados Ninja Zords showed up.

"Alpha, take control of the Shogun Zord." Jason said

"Right." Alpha said

The six rangers hopped into there Ninja Zords then all six Zords circled Discordia.

"What is this?" Discordia said

"Your final song." Jason said

"Sacred Animal Blast." All six Rangers said

Just then the Falcon Zord shot a White Energy Falcon at Discordia, The Crane Zord shot a Pink Energy Crane at Discordia, The Ape Zord shot a Red Energy Ape at Discordia, The Bear Zord shot a Yellow Energy Bear at Discordia, The Frog Zord shot a Black Energy Frog at Discordia and the Wolf Zord shot a Blue Energy Wolf at Discordia. All six Energy Animals hit and destroyed Discordia. The Rangers sat back in there seats.

"Ah the sound of peace and quiet." Jason said

"Yeah there's nothing like it." Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"No the Rangers have the Zords of Pheados." Vile said

"I warned you." Zedd said

"I'll make them pay for making a fool out of me." Vile said

Later in the Youth Centre Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Tommy were waiting for Aisha and Katherine to perform in the singing contest. The band finished playing and then Aisha and Kat walked up onto the stage and sung there song.

"And I agree with our judges. Katherine and Aisha's song wins." Mr. Chaplin said

"Yes." Kat and Aisha said

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam and Billy all hop up on to the stage and hug Aisha and Katherine.

"You girls were great." Jason said

"The best song." Rocky said

"Great job." Billy said

The Rangers all smiled as everyone clapped for Kat and Aisha's song.

End of the Sound of Discordia.


	33. Rangers in Reverse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Rangers in Reverse**

In the Youth Centre Billy and all the rangers but Katherine were in the Youth Centre helping Ernie with some supplies.

"Thanks for your help." Ernie said

"No problem." Tommy said

"Hey Jason you ok?" Adam asked

"Huh yeah fine." Jason said

"Ok try again." Aisha said

"OK if you want the truth I still miss Kim ok." Jason said

"We know." Billy said

"Listen I've got to go." Jason said

Jason then walked off.

"How long can one guy regret over something that happened?" Aisha asked

"He's really in love with Kimberly and until he tells her how he feels he's never going to be able to move on." Billy said

"Good point." Rocky said

"Anyway did you know its Kat's birthday tomorrow?" Billy asked

"No way what should we do?" Tommy asked

"Well I was thinking of taking her to the fair." Billy said

"That's great." Rocky said

"Yeah you can't get away with out having at least one surprise party." Aisha said

"True. But I think we better leave Jason alone he has enough on his plate as it is." Billy said

"True and I'm sure Kat won't mind." Adam said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"Just you wait Power Rangers my father has got something planed for you." Rita said

"Like what?" Goldar said

"What is that old coot up too?" Zedd asked

"You'll see." Rita said

Meanwhile on the moon Vile was casting a spell to bring forth something.

"Forces of Darkness here my call." Vile said

Back in Zedd's Castle the whole castle was shaking.

"Finster get back here it's only my father." Rita said

"But that's why I'm leaving." Finster said

Back on the moon Vile was still casting his spell

"Forces of darkness obey me." Vile said

Back in Zedd's Castle

"Tell me Rita, are anymore of your relatives planning on stopping by?" Zedd asked

Back on the Moon Vile keeped up his spell.

"Soon the Rangers will be defeated." Vile said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. What is going on Zordon?" Alpha asked

"Vile is planning something let's wait to find out what it is before we contact the Rangers." Zordon said

The next day Billy, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam were leading Katherine somewhere and had her blindfolded.

"Where are you taking me?" Kat asked

"Just wanted to make sure your first birthday in America was a special one." Billy said

Billy then turned Katherine around and took off the Blindfold. Katherine then looked and saw they were at the Carnival.

"Thanks you guys." Kat said

"Well thank Billy it was his idea." Tommy said

"Thank you so much." Kat said hugging Billy.

"My pleasure." Billy said

"Where's Jason?" Kat asked

"We didn't ask him to come since it might remind him of Kimberly." Aisha said

"Oh." Kat said

The rangers walked in after Rocky bought the tickets. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"What have you got there Vile?" Zedd asked

"In this box is the end of the Power Rangers." Vile said

"Whatever." Zedd said

"Silence with this the Orb of Doom placed in the right location will cause the earth to stop rotating and time to go backwards returning the Rangers into powerless kids." Vile said

"I hate to tell you Vile but the Blue Wolf Ranger won't be affected by it after all I've tried to turn back time and he was still sixteen." Zedd said

"Ha you'll see the Blue Wolf Ranger will become a powerless child again." Vile said

"Yeah right and Rito has a brain." Zedd thought

"Now Rito I want you to place this directly north of Angel Grove." Vile said

Back at the Carnival Billy and the five rangers were having fun. Then Billy pulled Katherine off to one side.

"What is it Billy?" Kat asked

Billy didn't answer instead he kissed Kat on the lips. Katherine moved her arms so they were around Billy's neck as she deepened the kiss. The two broke apart after what seems like centuries.

"I love you Kat." Billy said

"I love you too Billy." Kat said

Just then they heard clapping and saw Jason walking up they then stood next to each other holding hands.

"It's about time you two." Jason said

"Jason what are you doing here?" Billy asked

"I was board at home so I came to the Carnival." Jason said

"But." Billy started but was cut off by Jason's finger

"Look it's nice you guys are trying to help me. But I have to get over the regret my own way and Kimberly would want me to live life in the now not live in the past." Jason said

"Good point sorry." Billy said

"That's ok. Now how about we find the others." Jason said

"Good idea." Billy said

The three walked off and found the other four Rangers at the hotdog stand.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Kat asked

"Hey Jason." Tommy said

"Hey I found these two pashing before." Jason said

Billy and Katherine blushed

"Are you two a couple?" Aisha asked

"Yes Aisha. Kat and I are a couple. Billy said

"About time." Adam said

"That's what he said." Kat said pointing to Jason

Just then Jason's communicator beeped. Jason then looked around and walked off the other rangers and Billy followed they found a secluded area.

"We read you Zordon." Jason said

"Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said

The Rangers and Billy teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers and Billy teleported in.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"Rangers behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Rangers and Billy turned around and looked at the Viewing Globe they saw Rito holding something in the Mountains.

"What is Rito doing?" Kat asked

"More importantly what is he holding?" Tommy asked

"That is the orb of doom. If placed in the exact place it will cause the Earth to stop rotating and time to reverse." Zordon said

"Not again." Jason said

"It was bad enough when we were turned into the Kids the first time." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Adam said

"Be careful rangers." Alpha said

"I'll head back to the Carnival." Billy said

"OK we'll meet you back there." Jason said

Billy then teleported back to the Carnival.

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Falcon." Tommy called

"Black Frog." Adam called

"Pink Crane." Kat called

"Blue Wolf." Jason called

"Yellow Bear." Aisha called

"Red Ape." Rocky called

In the Mountains the Rangers teleported down.

"Hey Rito." Jason said

"Who invited you?" Rito asked

"What you were having a party and you didn't invite us how rude." Rocky said

Just then Tengas and Goldar showed up.

"I thought you could use some help." Goldar said

"Why thank you." Rito said

"Hey come on let's destroy the fair." One of the Tengas said

"Tommy, You Kat and Rocky try and stop Rito the rest of us will take care of the Tengas." Jason said

"Right." Tommy said

Jason, Aisha and Adam all ran off after the Tengas while Tommy, Rocky and Katherine stayed and fought Goldar, Rito and there set of Tengas. Meanwhile back at the Carnival Jason, Aisha and Adam all flipped down and started fighting the Tengas.

"This is getting us nowhere." Adam said

"I agree. Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Jason said

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Adam said

The two Rangers then fought the Tengas.

"Sacred Animal Armor Power up." Aisha said

All three Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Mountains Rocky, Tommy and Katherine were all being held back by the Tengas.

"Now to place this ah here will do I hope." Rito said

Just then Rito put the Orb down and it shot a beam into the sky and the earth started to shake so Goldar, Rito and the Tengas left.

"No." Tommy said

"Come on let's head back to the Carnival." Kat said

"Right." Rocky and Tommy said

The three ran off towards the Carnival. Back at the Carnival the Tengas flew away then the earth shook.

"What was that about?" Aisha asked

"Tommy and the others must have failed stopping Rito." Jason said

"Come on let's power down and get back into the Carnival." Adam said

Aisha and Jason nodded and the three ran off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Good job Rito I knew you could do it." Vile said

"Don't be so sure that your plan will work. Goldar said

"Shut up." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Carnival everyone gathered and the Rangers now powered diwn met up with Billy.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah." Billy said

"Now what?" Kat asked

"We stay here for now." Jason said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Now Orb of Doom unleash your power." Vile said

Vile then zapped the Orb of Doom and it blew up stopping the rotation of Earth. Meanwhile back in the Carnival everything started to stop then all of a sudden everyone started turning into Kids. Then Billy and five of the Rangers turned into Kids except Jason. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no time is going backwards." Alpha said

"Yes Alpha Vile has done it and turned the world back in time." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Carnival Billy and the Five Kid Rangers looked at themselves

"This is not good." Young Tommy said

"You said it." Young Katherine said

"Jason your still a teenager." Young Aisha said

"Yeah I guess I am immune to Vile's magic." Jason said

"Good cause now you've got your work cut out look." Young Rocky said

All the kids and Jason looked and saw Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito.

"Oh great the ugly foursome." Jason said

"Well it would appear I was right the Blue Wolf Ranger is the only one not affected by Vile's spell." Zedd said

"True Zeddy but he can't stop all of us." Rita said

"Now by the powers of Evil. Make us grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Just then Zedd, Rita, Goldar and Rito all grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Great now what do we do?" Young Kat asked

"Any ideas Jase?" Young Adam asked

"First I need to get you six to the Command Centre otherwise we're all doomed." Jason said

End of Rangers in Reverse


	34. Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Kat, Billy, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha and Adam are now kids and this is the start if the Alien Rangers mini story.

**Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part1**

At the Carnival Young Billy and the Kid Rangers along with a still Seventeen year old Jason were all standing and watching a giant Rita, Zedd, Goldar and Rito walk through Angel Grove.

"We have to do something." Young Kat said

"There's nothing you can do right now so let's get out of here since there are too many people around for me to morph." Jason said

"Good idea." Young Adam said

Young Billy, the kid Rangers and Jason all ran off. Meanwhile in the City Zedd, Rita, Rito and Goldar were about to cause more destruction when they got shrunk back to normal size.

"Hey who did that?" Rita asked

"I did." Vile said

"Why did you ruin our fun?" Zedd asked

"Just get back up here." Vile said

Vile then teleported Rita, Zedd and Goldar back to the Castle.

"Pops I'll be right there but I have an old score to settle." Rito said

"OK but be quick about it." Vile said

Meanwhile Jason, Young Billy and the kid Rangers walked along.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Young Kat asked

"Pretty sure." Young Billy said

Just then Young Bulk and Young Skull walked up.

"Oh no it's Bulk and Skull." Young Kat said

"Hey Bulk Hey Skull." Young Billy said

"Hey geek." Young Bulk said

"Hey that's my little brother your talking you're talking to." Jason said

Young Bulk and Young Skull looked at Jason.

"You can't be his brother." Young Skull said

"You're right I'm not his brother but I call all my friends bro or sis." Jason said

"Your friends with a teenager?" Young Bulk asked

"Yep he helps us with our homework as part of his community Studies." Young Aisha said

Just then Jason sensed something and looked behind him and saw Rito and the Tengas show up.

"Hello Kiddies." Rito said

"What do you want Rito?" Jason asked

"What your still a teenager?" Rito asked

"Tell your father his magic doesn't work on me." Jason said

"You can't take us on by yourself." Rito said

"Funny your gold friend tells me the same thing." Jason said

"Tenga attack." Rito said

"Run." Jason said

The eight kids ran off. 

"Ninja Ranger Power Now." Jason said

Jason transformed into the Blue Ninja and started fighting the Tengas and Rito.

"Sacred Animal Armor Power Up." Jason said

Just then Jason's Blue Ninja suit turned Dark Blue. Jason then really started to give the Tengas a beat down. Meanwhile the other kids fended off the Tengas until Vile teleported Rito and the Tengas away. Jason hid and powered down.

"I wonder what happened to Rito." Young Tommy said

"No idea." Young Rocky said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Hey no fair." Rito said

"Stop wasting time." Vile said

"Well I hate to tell you Vile but the Blue Wolf Ranger is still a teenager." Zedd said

"Impossible." Vile said

"It's true he even morphed into his Ninja Form." Rito said

"Well time to move on with my plans I'll deal with the Blue Wolf Ranger in dew time." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the city Young Aisha and Young Adam ran up to Young Rocky and Young Tommy.

"Ok you two can come out now." Young Tommy said

Young Bulk and Young Skull showed up. Just then a Police car showed up and the four kid Rangers hid then Young Tommy spotted Young Billy and Young Katherine. Young Tommy motioned them to hide.

"Hey you behind the car come on out." The Policewoman said

The four walked over to the Policewoman.

"We're sorry we got lost." Young Aisha said

"Don't you know there's a curfew?" The Policewoman asked

"Sorry." Young Tommy said

"Ok into the car." The Policewoman said

The four kids hopped into the Police car and got taken to the police Station just then Young Billy and Young Katherine got touched on the shoulders Kat jumped then saw it was Jason.

"Sorry." Jason said

"That's ok but the others have been taken to the Police Station." Young Kat said

"I know I heard." Jason said

"Where were you?" Young Billy asked

"Trying to contact Alpha but the power must be down." Jason said

"We have to get the others." Young Kat said

"Let me worry about that but right now hang on." Jason said

The two kids grabbed Jason's legs and he teleported all three of them to the Command Centre. Meanwhile at the Police Station the four ranger kids were having Ice Cream. Then the phone rang and the Policeman answered it.

"Hello?" The Policeman asked

"Hi my name is Jason Scott. I'm looking for my cousin Tommy Oliver and his friends." Jason said

"There here but I need you to sign a form to get them." The Policeman said

"OK." Jason said

The Policeman hung up. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle a whole army of Monsters were there waiting.

"Now Monsters. Five of you will go with General Needlenose to destroy Angel Grove but it will have to be five of the Strongest." Vile said

"What about this device?" Rito asked

"Place it outside the Command Centre then when the fuse reaches then end kaboom no more Zordon." Vile said

"Yeah." Rito and Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the police Station. Young Tommy walked up to the Counter.

"Excuse me but I really need to get home to finish my homework." Young Tommy said

"And you are?" The Policeman asked

"Tommy Oliver." Young Tommy said

"You're just in luck that was your cousin Jason Scott who just called." The Policeman said

"Yes." Young Tommy said

Just then Jason walked in.

"There you four are." Jason said

"Hey Jase." Young Tommy said

"Cousin Tommy you know better then to run off." Jason said

"Sorry but the monsters were scary." Young Tommy said

"I'm sorry about this. I was asked to watch over them so I took them to the carnival then the monsters showed up and these four ran off the other two I'm looking after are back with there Parents so I better get you for home." Jason said as he signed the form.

"That's Ok and you kids stay out of trouble." The Policeman said

"We will." The kids said

Later in the Mountains the four kids and Jason walked along.

"Great thinking." Young Tommy said

"Thanks but let's get to the Command Centre. We found out the electrical fault was due to a household appliance." Jason said

"Oh boy." Young Rocky said

"You said it." Jason said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Young Billy and Young Kat were watching the Viewing Globe.

"Now Alpha there in range." Young Billy said

"You got it." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in the mountains the Rangers teleported away. Back in the Command Centre Jason and the four kids teleported in.

"Great timing." Jason said

"Well now what are we going to do?" Young Katherine asked

"Zordon are there other Rangers that can help us?" Jason asked

"What about the Alien Rangers of Aquitar?" Alpha asked

"Alien Rangers?" Adam asked

"Yes but they come from a planet made of water." Zordon said

"We don't have a choice we need help and I can't fight Vile on my own." Jason said

"He's right Zordon. Vile knows there's only one Ranger left Jason's going to need help." Alpha said

"Very well contact them." Zordon said

Alpha commenced the transmission.

"Rangers of Aquitar it is I Zordon we need your help Earth is in Peril." Zordon said

Meanwhile on Aquitar a sub craft headed back to its base. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the six kids and Jason all looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Look there answering." Young Adam said

"I knew they would." Alpha said

Meanwhile outside the Command Centre Rito placed the Device down and Goldar lit the fuse.

"Soon it will be goodbye Zordon." Rito said

"Come on let's get out of here." Goldar said

"Good Idea." Rito said

Rito and Goldar teleported away and the light fuse continued to burn.

End of Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part1


	35. Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part2**

Back in the Command Centre the six kids and Jason were looking at the Viewing Globe as the Alien Rangers answered there call.

"Alien Rangers I am Zordon we are in need of your help." Zordon said

"I am Delphine leader of the Alien Rangers what seems to be the problem?" Delphine asked

"Earth is under Attack by Master Vile and he has turned back time turning all but one of the Earth Rangers into kids." Zordon said

"I see a very troubling opponent indeed." Delphine said

"Delphine I am Jason the Original Red Ranger, White Tiger Ranger and Blue Wolf Ranger of earth. I can not do this on my own I know that you are aquatic Rangers and need purified water to hydrate but in times of need I will help out if you are in need to head back to your planet." Jason said

"It is an honor to talk to you Jason the keeper of the Wolf Soul. And we would be honored to help you until you can return your planet back to its proper time." Delphine said

"Thank you." Jason said

"What about Zords?" Young Billy asked

"Yeah there going to need them." Young Tommy said

"They will have control of our Shogun Zords if needed but I have a feeling that Ninjor also gave them something to help." Jason said

"Correct I am Cestro the technical advisor and Blue Ranger of Aquitar. We have battle borgs that help us fight but unlike your zords we control our Battle Borgs mentally." Cestro said

"We will depart for your nearest body of water at once." Delphine said

"Thank you Rangers of Aquitar." Jason said

The Viewing Globe went black and the six kids cheered. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Soon Zordon will be no more." Vile said

"That's if they don't ruin your plans." Zedd said

"Shut up." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on?" Young Aisha asked

"Aye, aye, aye there's an implosion device outside the Command Centre." Alpha said

"A what?" Young Kat asked

"Implosion device it's like a detonation device." Jason said

"We have to do something." Young Billy said

"Look, all we can do is go down to the lake and wait for the Alien Rangers. Alpha will have to take care of the implosion device." Jason said

"He's right Rangers." Alpha said

"Billy take this if I'm not around this will enable you to contact the Command Centre it's like a miniature Viewing Globe." Jason said

"Right." Young Billy said taking the device.

"OK Alpha we're ready." Jason said

"Good luck Alpha." Young Aisha said

The six kids and Jason got teleported to the lake and Alpha walked out of the Command Centre. At the lake the six kids and Jason teleported down.

"So now what?" Young Tommy asked

"We wait." Jason said

Meanwhile out in Space the Alien Rangers were heading to earth to help fight Master Vile. Meanwhile back outside the Command Centre Alpha was at the Implosion device then he cut the wire and the fuse went out.

"Yes maybe next time I'll do it with my eyes open." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No that little walking toaster spoiled my plans." Vile said

"Ha." Zedd said

Just then the Alien Rangers went past.

"What was that?" Rita asked

"I don't know but it was good and pure what ever it was." Vile said

"I'm allergic to good and pure." Rita said

"Rito Goldar go find out what it was." Vile said

"Right." Rito said

"On our way." Goldar said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Rangers were looking at Alpha threw Young Billy's viewing device.

"Alpha you did it." Young Billy said

"Yeah I did are the Alien Rangers there yet?" Alpha asked

"Not yet." Young Billy said

Just then Young Bulk and Young Skull showed up

"Billy. Bulk and Skull are right behind you." Young Kat said

"Oh hey." Young Billy said

"What you got there geek?" Young Bulk asked

"Just a mirror." Young Billy said

"For my science project." Jason said

"Oh hi mister." Young Skull said

"We were just heading to the water bye." Young Bulk said

Young Bulk and Young Skull ran towards the water.

"Ok that was weird even for those two." Jason said

"I agree." Young Rocky said

Just then Goldar, Rito and the Tengas showed up.

"Oh great you two again." Jason said

"You." Rito said

"Why is it that you're never affected by anything?" Goldar asked

"You know the answer to that one." Jason said

Jason then started fighting Rito and Goldar using his Ninja abilities. Just then the Alien Rangers showed up and Jason flipped back to the kid Rangers. Just then the Alien Rangers fired a blast of water at Rito and Goldar making them run. Jason and the six kids walked up to the Alien Rangers.

"Welcome Rangers of Aquitar I'm Jason." Jason said

"Greetings Jason of Earth I am Delphine, This is Aurico, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus. We are the Aquation Rangers." Delphine said

"This is Billy, Tommy, Katherine, Adam, Aisha and Rocky we're the rangers of earth Billy here was part of the first five chosen by Zordon." Jason said

"But now I help out the Rangers." Young Billy said

"I'm sorry about this but you kids better get home before your parents worry about you. I'll take the Aquation Rangers to the Command Centre." Jason said

"Right." The six kids said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"You saw the Alien rangers?" Vile asked

"Yep." Rito said

"This is not good Zordon called in reinforcements." Vile said

"So what are you going to do now Vile?" Zedd asked

"Easy defeat them." Vile said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alien Rangers were down loading data on the Shogun Zords.

"Information Download complete." Delphine said

"Good. With the Shogun Zords and Battle Borgs you five will stand a chance." Jason said

"Six of us Jason you can help us if needed." Delphine said

"That's true." Jason said

"Jason since the Alien Rangers will need to re-hydrate I think it might be best if you handle the Zords if the Alien Rangers are too weak to continue fighting." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Aye, aye, aye. Vile has sent an army of monsters led by General Needlenose to the desert." Alpha said

"Then we must stop them at once." Delphine said

"I agree." Jason said

"Alien Ranger I must warn you. You are about to battle in the desert no where near any body of water you will be putting yourselves at great risk." Zordon said

"Then that's a risk we're willing to take." Delphine said

"Contact me if you need help." Jason said

"We will." Corcus said

"Now. It's Morphin Time." Delphine said

"White Aquitar Ranger Power." Delphine said

"Black Aquitar Ranger Power." Corcus said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power." Tideus said

"Red Aquitar Ranger Power." Aurico said

Meanwhile in the city the kid Rangers ran off from the warning signal. Meanwhiel back in the Command Centre the kid Rangers teleported in.

"Thanks." Young Tommy said

"No problem." Jason said

The kid Rangers and Jason all watched the Alien Rangers. Meanwhile in the Desert the Alien Rangers showed up and started to fight the monsters along with Needlenose.

"Ok Monsters it's time for us to grow." Needlenose said

Just then Needlenose and the five monsters grew thirty Stories tall.

"It is time we called on our Battle Borgs." Aurico said

"I agree." Delphine said

"Power of Water. Power of light. Powers unite Battle Borgs descend." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Battle Borgs showed up and the Battle Borgs copied the Rangers movements. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"How cool." Young Rocky said

"You said it." Young Adam said

Meanwhile back in the desert the Alien Rangers' Battle Borgs were knocking down the monsters. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I think it's time." Zordon said

"Delphine time for Shogun Megazord Power." Young Tommy said

Meanwhile back in the Desert.

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords showed up and combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up its Flame Saber and then Struck and Destroyed General Needlenose. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the kid Rangers were cheering

"Yeah they did it." Young Tommy said

"This is great." Young Aisha said

Jason just watched the young Rangers and smiled this was going to be interesting. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Vile was on the floor crying.

"No my perfect plan ruined." Vile said

"Oh get up you big baby." Rita said

"Yeah dad." Rito said

"I'm leaving and heading back to my own galaxy." Vile said

Vile teleported off.

"I'm actually glad he's gone now we can destroy those Alien Rangers my way." Zedd said

"What about the Blue Wolf Ranger?" Rita asked

"With the other Rangers kids he can't defend the earth alone." Zedd said

"That's true." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. The Alien Rangers, the kid Rangers and Jason were all there.

"Thank you Rangers." Jason said

"It was our pleasure." Delphine said

"I'm just sorry you can't stay." Jason said

"We will be going but be sure Jason we won't be gone for good you are a strong Warrior you have Courage to fight even when the odds are against you." Delphine started

"The wisdom to know when you need help and to find another way." Cestro continued

"And the Heart to help your friends you are a true Ranger and we are honored to help you in any way we can." Corcus said

"Thank you Rangers. From one Ranger to another welcome to our planet." Jason said sticking his hand out.

The kid rangers placed there hands on to the Alien Rangers did the same.

"Power Rangers." They all said

End of Alien Rangers of Aquitar Part2


	36. Climb Every Fountain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Climb every fountain**

In the Command Centre Jason was working on a device with Cestro to help the other Rangers return to there normal ages.

"I might have to get Billy to finish off the final adjustments." Jason said

"Yes dew to the fact our hands are to large to make them." Cestro said

"Well that should do it for now. I just hope Rita and Zedd are dumb enough to believe they've destroyed the Power Coins." Jason said

"So why are you creating a device that you will not use?" Delphine asked

"You see unlike the other rangers I'm connected to my Power Coins through my heart so if anything happens to my Power Coins I'll get seriously hurt or die." Jason said

"So you're going to create Fake Power Coins to trick them." Corcus said

"You got it." Jason said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"What is that Blue Wolf Ranger up to?" Zedd asked

"Looks like he's creating a device to help his fellow Rangers return to there original ages." Rita said

"Let's worry about that later." Zedd said

"Yeah let's send Rito and Goldar to get the other Rangers' Power Coins." Rita said

Outside Angel Grove Elementary Jason waited for the six kid Rangers.

"Jason hi." Young Billy said

"Hey." Jason said

"So how's the device coming along?" Young Kat asked

"All I need is for Billy to make the final adjustments and that should do." Jason said

"Great we'll head back to my lab." Young Billy said

"Need some help?" Young Adam asked

"Yeah." Jason said

So the Jason, Young Billy and Young Adam walked off while the other four Kid Rangers hopped into the School Bus. The four sat down and then Young Bulk showed them the water bombs and other things. Just then as the Bus was driving Rito managed to stop it but the kids managed to fight back and cause Rito to leave the Bus and get captured by Goldar. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Those two can't do anything right." Zedd said

"You said it good help is so hard to find." Rita said

"Goldar, Rito. Go find out what the Blue Wolf Ranger and the two young Ranger brats are up too." Zedd said

Meanwhile at Billy's lab. Young Billy was working on the device while Young Adam and Jason were working on the fake Power Coins.

"It's such a shame to waste this." Billy said

"Yeah but if they destroy my power coin I could get seriously hurt." Jason said

"That's true." Adam said

"Well that should do it." Billy said

"Great now let's head over to the Power Plant." Jason said

The two kid Rangers nodded and the three left. Outside Billy's house the three walked off.

"I can't wait until were back to normal." Young Adam said

"Same here." Young Billy said

"I'll be glad to have you all back to your original ages." Jason said

"Yeah it must be weird being the only Teenager with a bunch of kids." Young Adam said

"Yeah it is." Jason said

"Are they following us?" Young Billy asked

"Yep come on let's keep moving." Jason said

Meanwhile back at the Command Centre.

"Thanks for helping me fix these." Alpha said

"It is my pleasure Alpha." Cestro said

Just then Cestro started to feel weak.

"What is wrong?" Delphine asked

"I need to re-hydrate." Cestro said

"Aye, aye, aye. What should we do?" Alpha asked

"Look for a pure body of water." Zordon said

Meanwhile at the Power Plant Jason and the two Kid Rangers met up with the other four kid rangers.

"So is this the device?" Young Tommy asked

"Yep." Young Billy said

"What about the Power Coins?" Young Aisha asked in whisper

"Got them too." Jason said

"Great let's see if this thing works." Young Rocky said

Just then Goldar and Rito showed up.

"Hand over the device." Rito said

"You want it come and get it." Jason said

"Run." Young Tommy said

The kid rangers and Jason ran with Goldar and Rito after them. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Zordon I've found a pure body of water it's the fountain in the middle of the park." Alpha said

"Very well if trouble appears we'll have to contact Jason." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha then teleported the Alien Rangers to the Park. At the Fountain in the park the Alien Rangers teleported down then levitated them selves onto the water and started to re-hydrate. Meanwhile back at the Power Plant the six ranger kids and Jason all kept running until they ran into Rito and Goldar.

"I'll take that." Rito said grabbing the device off Young Tommy.

"Give that back." Young Tommy said

"Not on your life kid." Rito said

Jason then stood in front of the six ranger kids as Rito dumped the Power Coins into Goldar's hands. Just then Rita and Zedd showed up.

"Oh great the gruesome twosome." Jason said

"How nice of you to notice." Rita said

"I've been waiting for this." Zedd said

Just then Zedd and Rita zapped and destroyed what they believed to be the Power Coins.

"No." Jason said

"To bad Blue Wolf Ranger you have no more Ninja Powers." Zedd said

Zedd and Rita then teleported off. Rito then walked up to Goldar and handed Goldar his sword. Then threw the device.

"Later losers." Rito said

Rito and Goldar teleported away.

"I can't believe they fell for it." Young Billy said

"I know." Young Kat said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Well it would be a shame to waste Jason's device." Zedd said

"You said it." Rita said

"Slotsky arise." Zedd said

Back at the Power Plant Zedd zapped the device and turned it into Slotsky.

"This is not good." Young Rocky said

"Hello Powerless Rangers ready to play." Slotsky said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said  
"Tyrannosaurus." Jason called

Jason then kicked Slotsky to the ground.

"It's great to be back in Red." Jason said

"But how?" Slotsky asked

"You'll find out." Jason said

"You can't protect the kids." Slotsky said

"Alpha teleport the Rangers out of here." Jason said

"On it." Alpha said

Just then all six kid Rangers teleported away.

"Alpha where are the Alien Rangers?" Jason asked

"At the Fountain." Alpha said

"Thanks." Jason said

"What's up Red Ranger not able to fight?" Slotsky asked

"Come on follow me rust bucket." Jason said running off

"Get back here." Slotsky said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the six kid Rangers were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"I hope Jason knows what he's doing." Young Kat said

"He does." Young Billy said

"Yeah out of all of us he's had the most experience at fighting monsters." Young Aisha said

Meanwhile back at the Fountain Jason as the Red Ranger came running up.

"Guys I need help." Jason said

The Alien rangers looked over at Jason.

"There's a monster heading this way." Jason said

"Hello Red Ranger." Slotsky said

"Correction the Monster's here." Jason said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"We need Aquitar Ranger power." All five Alien rangers said

"Tengas attack." Slotsky said

Jason and the Alien Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Jason and Aurico tag teamed the Tengas.

"Never mess with the Red." Jason said

"You said it." Aurico said

All six Rangers kept fighting the Tengas. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no the Slotsky monster has headed for the Quarry." Alpha said

"Jase. The Monster is at the Quarry." Young Billy said

"On it." Jason said

In the Quarry Jason and the Alien Rangers showed up.

"What do you say we double team?" Jason asked

"Let's do it." Aurico said

The two jumped up and kicked Slotsky to the ground then Delphine and Corcus stuck out jumped off the shoulders of Jason and Aurico and used there swords to hit Aurico. Then Cestro and Tideus attacked Slotsky.

"Power Blaster." Jason said

Just then the Complete Power Blaster appeared in Jason's hands.

"Wait." Slotsky said

"Fire." Jason said

The Power Blaster fired and destroyed Slotsky. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"It's time we made that monster grow." Zedd said

"Yeah and teach that annoying Red Ranger a lesson." Rita said

"Make our Monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Quarry Slotsky grew thirty stories tall.

"I'll leave this up to you." Jason said

"Right thanks for your help." Corcus said

Jason teleported away.

"Battle Borgs descend." The Five Alien Ranger said

The five battle Borgs showed up and started fighting Slotsky then they launched the Red Battle Borg and it destroyed Slotsky. Later back at the Fountain the Alien Rangers were given medals. While the Six kid rangers and Jason looked on.

"Well at least we won't have to worry about them being seen in public." Young Tommy said

"Yeah but now we'll probably need to be there body guards." Young Rocky said

"We have one more medal I was wondering if you could give it to the other Ranger that helped you." The mayor said

Jason just laughed as the six kid Rangers smiled as Delphine nodded.

"Looks like you gain a medal." Young Billy whispered.

"Yeah but I can't show it off." Jason said

"That's true." Young Adam said

"So now what?" Young Aisha asked

"Well Zordon, Alpha and I are still looking for the five Sub Zeo Crystals they should have enough power to get the world back to normal." Jason said

"I hope so because the Alien Rangers can't stay here forever." Young Billy said

Jason nodded and looked at the Alien Rangers.

"We've got our work cut out for us." Jason said

End of Climb Every Fountain.


	37. The Alien Trap

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**The Alien Trap**

In the park Young Billy, Young Tommy and Young Katherine were looking at a machine.

"What does this thing do again?" Young Kat asked

"It measures moisture and then collects the data and tries to turn it into Aquation water." Young Billy said

"I hope Jason gets back this thing gives me the creeps." Young Kat said

None of the kids noticed a lady listening in.

"What are you kids doing near a dangerous machine?" The lady asked

"No this is my older Brother's science experiment." Young Billy said

"Well where is your older brother?" The lady asked

"There he is." Young Tommy said

Jason then came walking up with a suitcase.

"What's going on?" Jason asked

"Young man, how dare you? Let your younger brother and his friends near your science experiment." The lady said

"I'm sorry you must have been misinformed true this is my device but I'm helping my brother and his friends with there science experiment. And my brother knows not to touch my equipment with out me around." Jason said

"Just be more careful." The lady said walking off

"Ok weird." Jason said

"You said it." Young Billy said

"So have you got the stuff?" Young Tommy asked

"Yeah." Jason said

Jason walked over to the park bench and opened up the suitcase.

"What's this for?" Young Kat asked

"Simple that's just a prototype the data it's collected will help me create a device that when placed in the lake will turn it into Aquation water." Jason said

"Cool." Young Tommy said

"I hope this works." Young Kat said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"So Jason is going to create a device to help the Alien Rangers." Zedd said

"We have to stop him." Rita said

"We will." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the Command Centre Jason and Cestro were working on the device. Just then they heard the Computer beep.

"What's that?" Jason asked

"It's the results of the scan to see if your body has had any side affects to the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Alpha said

"You control the Legendary Revenge Wolf Battle Armor?" Cestro asked

"Yep I survived the test." Jason said

"It appears your body is normal but your strength and speed have increased." Alpha said

"Well that's a relief." Jason said

Cestro then started to feel weak again.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yes but I need to re-hydrate." Cestro said

"Jason do you know where you can go so no one can watch?" Zordon asked

"Yeah the north side of the lake. No one ever goes there and the device is finished." Jason said

Meanwhile at the lake the other Alien Rangers were enjoying ice cream and ice blocks. When they noticed Young Bulk and Young Skull.

"What are the ones you call Bulk and Skull doing?" Delphine asked

"There fishing." Young Rocky said

"Why?" Tideus asked

Just then the water shot up and hit Bulk and Skull sending them into the water. The Alien rangers and six Kid Rangers saw Jason in a wetsuit holding Cestro and the device.

"Why did you do that?" Delphine asked

"They were planning on catching and eating eth fish and you guys have to re-hydrate." Jason said

"How did you do that?" Corcus asked

"I learned from a ninja sensei how to control the powers of Earth, Wind, Water and Thunder." Jason said

"We must hurry need to re-hydrate." Cestro said

The Kid Rangers and Jason helped the Alien Rangers to the north side of the lake. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Goldar, Rito, get in here." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"Go down to earth and get that device." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

"You're the boss." Rito said

Back at the Lake the kid rangers, Jason and the Alien rangers made it to the north said of the lake.

"I've never been here before." Kat said

"Yeah not many people come here I found out about this part of the Lake when Zack was showing me around." Jason said

Just then Rito and Goldar showed up.

"Hand over that device." Goldar said

"I knew I smelt something rotten." Jason said

"Thanks for you to notice." Rito said

"Hey do you two like the Water?" Jason asked

The two looked at each other.

"Well wave bye, bye." Jason said moving his hands in a circle.

Jason then shot a powerful blast of water at Goldar and Rito sending them into the boat and then made the water carry them out to the middle of the lake.

"Well that should keep those two busy for a while." Jason said

"You said it." Young Tommy said with a laugh

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Those idiots can't do anything right." Zedd said

"I know. Why did you send them down?" Rita asked

"I don't know." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake Jason was in the water he activated the device and swam back to the shore. Back at the shore Jason ran up to the kid rangers.

"Ok guys it's all set." Jason said

The five Alien Rangers floated onto the water and started re-hydrating.

"I hope this works." Young Kat said

"Well by now they should be absorbing Aquation water." Young Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Hey I've got an idea since Jason's device gets rid of the impurities in the water already." Rita said

"We can send Derek and Merik the Barbaric Brothers to put toxic slug into the water." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Barbaric Brothers placed the toxic slug into the water. Meanwhile the kid rangers were watching the Alien rangers.

"Oh no something's wrong. Guys get out of the water quickly." Jason yelled

"Not so fast." Goldar said

"What?" Jason asked

"Did you miss us?" Rito asked

"Not really." Young Tommy said

Just then Rito encased the Alien Rangers in a force field.

"Oh no." Jason said

"Ha my own fish bowl." Rito said

"That's it. It's time to take out the Garbage." Jason said

"You have no powers." Goldar said

"The Power coins Rita and Zedd destroyed were fake." Jason said

"What?" Rito and Goldar asked

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

"White Tiger." Jason called

Jason then kicked Goldar to the ground and back kicked Rito. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Alpha was trying to free the Alien Rangers.

"I can't break the Alien rangers free." Alpha said

"Keep trying Alpha." Zordon said

Meanwhile back at the Lake Jason kicked the device out of Rito's hands and Young Billy caught it and released the Alien Rangers.

"Oh ho." Rito said

"We're in trouble." Goldar said

The two teleported away. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"You idiots." Zedd said

"I can't believe you were tricked into believing you had the Real Power Coins." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the lake the Alien rangers were trying to catch there breaths.

"You five ok?" Young Aisha asked

"There badly hurt by the toxic slug. Alpha teleport them back to the Command Centre." Jason said

"I'm on it." Alpha said

"Jason we leave the monsters in your hands." Delphine said

The Alien Rangers teleported away.

"You six get out of here." Jason said

"Right." The six kid Rangers said

The six kid Rangers then ran off and Jason turned around and saw Derek and Merik the Barbaric Brothers. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Well would you look at that. The White Tiger Ranger all alone." Zedd said

"Let's make this a really unfair fight." Rita said

"Make our monsters grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing Staffs.

Meanwhile back at the lake the Barbaric Brothers grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Dude this is awesome." Derek said

"You said it dude." Merik said

"I need Shogun Megazord Power Now." Jason said

Just then all five Shogun Zords showed up and Combined together then Jason hopped inside.

"White Falcon Ninja Zord Power up." Jason said

Just then the Ninja Falcon Zord from the Temple of Power showed up.

"Shogun Megafalcon Zord." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Megazord combined with the Falcon Zord to create the Shogun Megafalcon Zord.

"Whoa dude." Merik and Derek said

"You two are finished. Shogun Megafalcon Zord Fire." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Megafalcon Zord fired and destroyed Merik and Derek. Meanwhile back at Zedd's castle.

"I forgot Jason can do that." Zedd said

"Same here he hadn't called forth all the Zords in awhile I forgot." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre. Jason was there dressed in normal clothes looking at the Alien Rangers.

"Well you five better go home." Jason said

"We will but we will return to help defend this planet." Delphine said

"Thank you it is an honor too met such honorable Rangers. Thank you for what you have done now please go home and recover." Jason said

"We will but we shall return." Corcus said

"I know now you better get going." Jason said

The Five Alien Rangers teleported away.

"Aye, aye, aye. Now what are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"I don't know Alpha." Jason said

End of the Alien Trap


	38. Return of The Lunar Wolf

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Return of the Lunar Wolf**

At the Water park the six kid rangers, Jason along with Bulk, Skull and Mr. Wilton all walked in.

"This is great I can't believe Bulk's uncle opened the Water Park up for us." Young Aisha said

"Yeah and thanks Jason for being a chaperone." Mr. Wilton said

"It was my pleasure Mr. Wilton." Jason said

The kids, Jason and Mr. Wilton walked into the water park. Mr. Wilton ran off to check on some kids. Just then Jason sensed something his eyes went wolf and back to normal.

"No he can't be back." Jason thought.

"Jason you ok?" Young Aisha asked

"Yeah I'm fine you kids go play I'll be right behind you." Jason said

"OK. Let's go guys." Young Tommy said

Jason watched the kids walked off then walked to a secluded corner.

"Zordon this is Jason." Jason said

"What is it Jason?" Zordon asked

"I have a feeling the Lunar Werewolf might be back. Are the Alien Rangers re-hydrated?" Jason asked

"I'll contact them." Zordon said

Meanwhile on Aquitar the Alien Rangers were re-hydrating.

"Alien Rangers this is Zordon." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon we read you." Delphine said

"Are you all rested?" Zordon asked

"Yes we are rested and re-hydrated." Delphine said

"Good. I'll let Jason know." Zordon said

Back at the Water Park. Jason's communicator beeped

"Yes Zordon." Jason said

"The Alien Rangers are fully Re-hydrated as for your concern I too sense the same darkness I hope for the kid Rangers sake we are both wrong." Zordon said

"Same here." Jason said.

Jason then walked off and joined the kid Rangers. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"I wonder what has the Blue Wolf Ranger so worried." Zedd said

"Empress Rita, Lord Zedd the most disastrous thing has happened." Finster said

"What is it?" Rita asked

"Master Vile has brought back Lunar Werewolf and upgraded him in fact." Finster started but was cut off.

"I'm already here." Lunar Werewolf said

"I remember you it took the Ultrazord and Thunder Megazord to destroy you." Rita said

"Yeah and now I'm back to get my revenge. But first I'll start with you two." Lunar Werewolf said

Before Zedd and Rito could do anything Lunar Werewolf attacked them and stole some of there powers.

"Ha now I have the power to grow all on my own now to destroy the Red Ranger." Lunar Werewolf said

Meanwhile back at the Water Park the kids were having fun but Billy noticed Jason was distracted.

"You ok?" Young Billy asked

"Don't worry about me. Just go have fun." Jason said

"Jason. What did Trini tell you about secrets?" Young Billy asked

"Billy please this is one secret that has nothing to do with my past before I moved to Angel Grove. This has more to do with something I don't want you and the others to worry about this is my problem and since I'm the only Ranger it makes this a Ranger problem besides this darkness Zordon senses too." Jason said

"Ok." Young Billy said

"Look just go and have fun don't worry about me I'll be fine." Jason said

Billy just nodded and walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle Rito and Goldar walked in.

"What happened here?" Rito asked

"We were attacked by Lunar Werewolf." Rita said

"Who?" Rito asked

"Never mind now take this detonator and go under the command centre and place it directly under the Command Centre." Zedd said

"Yes master." Goldar said

Rito and Goldar teleported away with the device. Under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar showed up.

"So I guess this is the map." Rito said

"Ok you hold the device while I hole the map." Goldar said

"No way." Rito said

Rito then decided to rip the map in half and Goldar wondered how he got stuck with the fool. Meanwhile back at the water park Jason was still worried about the darkness. The kid Rangers were having fun then Jason saw Bulk and Skull playing around with some inner tubes.

"Hey Bulk and Skull." Jason said

"What do you want?" Young Bulk asked

"I hope you like the Water." Jason said

Just then the water shot up and drenched both Bulk and Skull.

"No fair." Young Skull said

"Well don't do something that's dangerous. Let the other kids have fun otherwise I'll personally take you both back to your families." Jason said

"Sorry mister." The two kids said as they walked off.

Jason shook his head and walked over to grab the inner tubes. Just then sensed something and turned around.

"Oh no." Jason said

"Hello again." Lunar Werewolf said

"I thought you were destroyed." Jason said

"I was but Vile brought me back." Lunar Werewolf said

Before Jason could do anything he got knocked into the water. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I hope the Blue Wolf Ranger wins." Zedd said

"Same here." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Water Park Tommy and Rocky helped Jason out of the water and up to the other kid Rangers. Just then Lunar Werewolf appeared in front of them.

"Not you again." Young Tommy said

"What is that?" Young Aisha asked

"That's Lunar Werewolf he was defeated by Jason." Young Billy said

"Yeah but Master Vile brought me back." Lunar Werewolf said

"That's one mistake he's going to regret." Jason said

"What?" Lunar Werewolf asked

Jason then transformed into the Blue Wolf Ranger and stood up.

"So the Wolf has come out to play." Lunar Werewolf said

"Let's get this over with." Jason said

"Fine with me." Lunar Werewolf said

The six Ranger kids ran off while Jason and the Lunar Werewolf fought. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Come on Blue Ranger." Zedd said

"That Lunar Werewolf is a lot stronger dew to our power." Rita said

"We can't do anything to stop Vile from destroying our nemesis." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Water Park Jason got knocked back into the water and powered down.

"Zordon. Jason needs help Lunar Werewolf is a lot stronger then he was before." Young Billy said

"I'll contact the Alien Rangers." Zordon said

Meanwhile back on Aquitar.

"Alien Rangers do you read me?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon what is it?" Delphine asked

"Jason is in trouble a monster he defeated has been brought back to life and is stronger then before." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Corcus said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the water park the Alien Rangers showed up.

"Oh goodie more Rangers for me to destroy." Lunar Werewolf said

"Your fight is with us now." Delphine said

The five Alien Rangers started fighting Lunar Werewolf. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No the Blue Ranger can't be defeated." Zedd said

"Yeah we deserve to defeat him." Rita said

Meanwhile back at the Water Park While Billy and Tommy tried to keep Jason's head above water.

"Come on Jason wake up." Young Tommy said

Meanwhile inside Jason's mind.

"Jason why are you holding back?" A Voice asked

"Dad?" Jason asked

"Yes Jason it's me. Now why are you holding back?" Gary asked

"I can't use the power." Jason said

"Yes you can you have control over it now unleash your true power." Gary said

"Yes sir." Jason said

Back in the water park Jason woke up with Wolf Eyes and then used the Water to stand up.

"Wow." The Six Ranger kids said

"Revenge Wolf Battlizer." Jason said

Just then the Wolf Battlizer appeared.

"Revenge Wolf Battle Armor." Jason said

Jason then shot a beam up to the sky then it came down after it caused an eclipse and Jason moved his arm and was now the Revenge Wolf Armored Ranger. Jason then looked at Billy and hit Billy with a beam causing Billy to return to his normal age.

"Get them away from here." Jason said

"Right." Billy said

The kid Rangers followed Billy. Jason then dashed at Lunar Werewolf and caught the Werewolf's claw.

"No need for that." Jason said

"But how?" Lunar Werewolf asked

"Easy Revenge Wolf Battle Armor and I have the perfect battle field in mind." Jason said

Jason then disappeared with Lunar Werewolf. While the kid Rangers and Billy ran over to the Alien Rangers.

"Billy is that you?" Delphine asked

"Yeah. Jason's Battle Armor returned me to my original age." Billy said

"Where is Jason?" Young Adam asked

"I don't know." Cestro said

Meanwhile in the City. Jason and the Lunar Werewolf showed up. Jason then threw the Lunar Werewolf away.

"Don't think you've won yet." Lunar Werewolf said

"I know I have a long way to go." Jason said

The two charged at each other but Jason over powered the Lunar Werewolf. Meanwhile back at the Water Park.

"I hope Jason's ok." Young Kat said

"Same here." Young Tommy said

"He is after all according to Zordon. The Revenge Wolf Battle Armor is the Ultimate Armor." Young Adam said

"That is correct." Delphine said

"The Revenge Wolf Battle Armor is called upon when someone has lost someone closed to them and the last memory has been destroyed but until then it will only appear when the being is angered." Cestro said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason was kicking Lunar Werewolf's butt.

"I can't lose." Lunar Werewolf said

"Funny you lost once before." Jason said

"You will pay." Lunar Werewolf said

Just then Lunar Werewolf made himself grow Thirty Stories tall.

"Now let's see you defeat me." Lunar Werewolf said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No he used our powers." Zedd said

"Oh well Jason in the Revenge Wolf Battle Armor will defeat him." Rita said

"So true." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the City. Jason jumped up on to a building and started laughing

"What's so funny?" Lunar Werewolf asked

"You think your height advantage will save you?" Jason asked

"Yes." Lunar Werewolf said

Just then Lunar Werewolf went to punch Jason. But Jason blocked the blow and then pulled out one of his blasters and fired at both of Lunar Werewolf's knees. Then pushed Lunar Werewolf to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Lunar Werewolf said trying to stand up

Lunar Werewolf never noticed that Jason placed his hands together then pulled them apart and created a spark then placed his hands back together and created a energy ball.

"Hey Lunar." Jason said

"What?" Lunar Werewolf asked

"See yah. Wolf Blast." Jason said

Just then Jason shot a beam of energy that turned into a giant energy Wolf that struck and destroyed Lunar Werewolf for good. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Yes I've got my powers back." Zedd said

"Same here." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the city. Jason was standing on a building looking down at the world then he disappeared. Meanwhile back at the Water Park. Jason showed up and powered down.

"You're ok." Billy said

"Yeah." Jason said

Just then a beam of Gold light hit Jason and teleported him away.

"Jason." Kat yelled

"What happened?" Aisha asked

"I don't know." Billy said

Just then Billy's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Billy said

"Billy prepare to teleport to the Command Centre. We have found a way to turn the World back to its normal time." Zordon said

"Alright." The five ranger kids and Billy said

"We have to leave but we will return." Delphine said

"Thank you." Billy said

The Alien Rangers teleported away. Just then the five Ranger kids and Billy all got teleported to the Command Centre. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar got lost and what was worse for them Rito burned up Goldar's half of the map.

"This is impossible." Goldar said

Meanwhile inside the Command Centre the five kid Rangers and Billy teleported in.

"So you found out how to return the earth to its proper time." Billy said

"Yes Billy. But it will require Rocky, Adam, Kat, Aisha and Tommy to quest for the five pieces of the Zeo Crystal." Zordon said

"I get it Jason must have known the Alien Rangers would need help. So Jason returned me to my original age of sixteen." Billy said

"Correct. Now Adam, Rocky, Kat, Aisha and Tommy do you accept this quest for the Zeo Crystals." Zordon said

The five kid Rangers nodded.

"Good now let the Zeo Quest begin." Zordon said

End of Return of the Lunar Wolf.


	39. Water You Thinking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **Start of the Zeo Quest

**Water you thinking**

In the Mountains Billy, The Alien rangers and the five kid Rangers all walked down.

"Well guys this is it the beginning point of your journeys." Billy said

"Now what?" Young Adam asked

"I don't know." Young Tommy said

"Look to your heritage for answers." Delphine said

"Our heritage I don't understand." Young Rocky said

"All things are reviled in time." Aurico said

"Time is one thing we don't have we better get going." Young Tommy said

"Ok Zordon there ready." Billy said

Just then Zordon opened up the time hole. The kid rangers looked on then Rocky jumped into the time hole

"Act wisely Rocky." Cestro said

Then Katherine jumped into the time hole

"The strength lies within Katherine." Aurico said

Then Tommy jumped into the time hole

"Let the power protect you Tommy." Delphine said

Then Aisha jumped into the time hole

"Look to your heritage Aisha." Tideus said

And then Adam jumped into the time hole

"Let your spirit guide you Adam." Corcus said

The time hole then closed.

"Good luck guys." Billy said

Just then Cestro started to weaken.

"Cestro are you ok?" Billy asked

"His Hydration level is very low. We must find him a pure water source immediately." Delphine said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle.

"The Alien Ranger is drying up." Rita said

"Yes and this is the perfect time to send down Witchblade. Now that Jason has disappeared." Zedd said

"Yeah with out him the Alien Rangers don't stand a ghost of a chance but what about there Battle Borgs?" Rita asked

"I'll place a barrier around the planet to stop them from calling there Battle Borgs." Zedd said

"Perfect." Rita said

Meanwhile in Spain. Rocky dropped in and then saw a boy with a donkey.

"Excuse me." Young Rocky said as he ran up to the boy

The boy spoke Spanish.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Spanish." Young Rocky said

"I speak a little English." The boy said

"Well I'm Rocky and I'm looking for a special Crystal." Young Rocky said

"If you're looking of a crystal there's one in the volcano." The boy said

"Volcano?" Young Rocky asked

"Yes the Crystal is said to be in there." The boy said

"Can you take me there please?" Young Rocky asked

"If it's that important to you sure." The boy said

"Thank you." Young Rocky said

The two boys walked off. Meanwhile in the Command Centre.

"Since we don't have any data it's impossible to know where a pure water source is." Alpha said

"Wait Delphine you can communicate with different marine life right?" Billy asked

"Yes we speak several marine languages." Delphine said

"Come on the marine life at the Angel Grove Aquarium might have the answer." Billy said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Elementary Bulk and Skull were talking about the Werewolf fight. Meanwhile under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar were lost.

"Come on let's split up." Rito said

"Fine." Goldar said

So Goldar went left while Rito went right. Meanwhile at the Aquarium Billy and the Alien Rangers walked in.

"Fascinating." Delphine said

"Well see if you can communicate with them Cestro." Billy said

Cestro then started to communicate with the marine life.

"Intelligent creatures." Cestro said

"Did they give you a location?" Billy asked

"Yes they said there is a very pure water source outside of Angel Grove." Cestro said

"A stream." Corcus said

"There's a stream near the quarry." Billy said

"Then you must go at once." Delphine said

"It's Morphin time." Cestro said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

At the Quarry Cestro showed up.

"So this is the Quarry now the water should be where the vegetation turns green." Cestro said

Just then Cestro sensed he wasn't alone and then Witchblade showed up.

"I don't have time for this." Cestro said

"Well then make time." Witchblade said

"I must find water fast." Cestro thought.

Meanwhile back in Mexico Rocky and the boy walked up to the Volcano.

"This is as far as I can take you." The boy said

"Thank you." Rocky said taking the rope.

"The Crystal is under a burnt out tree stump." The boy said

Rocky nodded and walked off toward the mouth of the Volcano. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"While Rito gets lost I'll leave a trail for myself." Goldar said

Goldar then laid down a trail of popcorn. Meanwhile back at the Aquarium Billy's communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Billy said

"Billy. Cestro got attacked at the Quarry before he could get to the water." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

Billy then walked up to the Alien Rangers.

"Delphine. Cestro's in trouble he was attacked before he could re-hydrate." Billy said

"Then we must go at once." Delphine said

"Good luck guys." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"We need Aquitar ranger Power." The Four Alien Rangers said

Meanwhile back at the Quarry Cestro was trying to find the water.

"Not so fast." Witchblade said

Cestro then got blasted into the water by Witchblade.

"Cestro believe in the power of water." Aurico said

"Your friends have come to your aid." Delphine said

"Now let's get this witch." Corcus said

"By working together." Tideus said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"I think we better upgrade this fight." Rita said

"I agree." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the Quarry. Witchblade grew thirty stories tall.

"We need the Battle Borgs." Aurico said

"Right." Delphine said

"Battle Borgs descend." The five Alien Rangers said

"What's going on?" Delphine asked

"It appears Zedd is blocking us from calling our Battle Borgs." Cestro said

"Then we need to call on the Shogun Zords." Delphine said

"We need Shogun Zord Power Now." All five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Shogun Zords showed up.

"Red Shogun Zord Power Up." Aurico said

"Blue Shogun Zord Power Up." Cestro said

"Black Shogun Zord Power Up." Corcus said

"Yellow Shogun Zord Power Up." Tideus said

"White Shogun Zord Power Up." Delphine said

Just then the Five Shogun Zords combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up its Flame Saber and then struck and destroyed Witchblade. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Witchblade failed." Rita said

"Dang I forgot about the Shogun Zords." Zedd said

"I know but still I wonder what happened to the Blue Wolf Ranger." Rita said

"Don't know don't care." Zedd said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Goldar found a dead end then turned back to follow his trail but found Rito eating it.

"What are you doing?" Goldar asked

"What I was hungry." Rito said

"You were hungry." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in Mexico Rocky climbed into the Volcano and found the Zeo Crystal then pulled it out of the Volcano and held the Zeo Crystal with both hands as a Blue Surge of Energy ran through his body. A little later Rocky was walking down the Volcano when the boy walked up.

"You did it." The boy said

"Thanks to you." Young Rocky said handing back the rope.

"Thank you so much." The boy said

"I'm sorry but I never got your name." Young Rocky said

"I'm Pablo DeSantos." The boy said

"Well I have to head back now." Young Rocky said

"Goodbye Rocky." Pablo said

Rocky then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Rocky teleported in.

"Rocky your back." Delphine said

"Yeah and I got my Zeo Crystal." Young Rocky said

"Great only four more to go." Billy said

"Alien Rangers I have deactivated Zedd's shield so you can call forth your Battle Borgs." Alpha said

"Um Billy don't you have control over the Wolf, Unicorn and Triceratops. Like Jason with his four Zords?" Young Rocky asked

"Correct Rocky. Billy because of Ninjor your power coin has gained the ability to control Jason's wolf and Shogun Zords, Your Unicorn Zord and Triceratops Zord." Zordon said

"Alright." Billy said

"So we can have more help on the battle field if needed." Delphine said

"Yeah and if you need more help I can give Billy my Ape Power Coin so he can call on the Ninja Ape Zord of Pheados." Young Rocky said

"Can I do that?" Billy asked

"Yes Billy but only when morphed." Zordon said

"Now I just hope Adam, Tommy, Kat, Aisha and Jason get home." Young Rocky said

"Same here." Billy said

End of Water you thinking


	40. Along Came a Spider

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Along came a spider**

At Billy's Lab Billy and Cestro were working on a device to recombine the Zeo Crystals. Tideus was also there watching. Billy then put down his tools.

"What is wrong Billy?" Cestro asked

"The space modulator it's not strong enough for what we want it to do." Billy said

"Then we must locate another one." Tideus said

"It's not that simple." Billy said

"It's a pity we can't just build one from scratch." Tideus said

"If Jason was here that would be possible." Billy said

"Then where do you think one might be?" Cestro asked

"I think Angel Grove University might have one. I'll go check in the mean time you two stay here and try to keep out of trouble." Billy said

"Who us?" Tideus asked

Billy winked and walked off. The two aquation rangers started winking since they had never seen it before. Meanwhile inside Zedd's Castle

"So Billy's creating a device to recombine the Zeo Crystal." Rita said

"Ha even though Rocky may have gotten his the other four will never get there Crystals in time." Zedd said

"Yes oh wicked husband." Rita said

Meanwhile in Korea. Adam was walking around. Just then a lady walked past.

"Excuse me but have you seen the wise sage around here?" Young Adam asked

"I'm sorry no I haven't." The lady said

"That's ok thanks anyway." Young Adam said

Adam walked off but didn't know that the wise sage was following him. Meanwhile back in Billy's lab.

"I can't wait for Billy to return. I must re-hydrate soon." Tideus said

"Just try too. Keep it out of your mind." Cestro said

"Is it just me or has Corcus changed since we got here?" Tideus asked

"He has changed but for the better he is able to talk freely to Jason. Since Jason is willing to listen to Corcus." Cestro said

"Like us we can talk about things we can't talk about with the others." Tideus said

"Exactly and like Aurico and Delphine. But since Corcus doesn't have someone to talk to like that he found a friend here willing to listen." Cestro said

"I'm sorry Cestro but I must re-hydrate." Tideus said

"Yes we can't put it off much longer." Cestro said

The two then walked off and turned off the light. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"So the two Alien Rangers are getting dehydrated." Rita said

"Well I'll place Arachnofiend in Billy's lab for when they return." Zedd said

"Itsy Bitsy Spider ran up the water spout." Rita said

"But this little spider will wash the Rangers out." Zedd said as he zapped a Spider.

Meanwhile under the Command Centre Goldar and Rito were still walking around.

"Are we there yet?" Rito asked

"Is that all you can say?" Goldar asked

"No I'm just board." Rito said

The two kept walking and Goldar tried to ignore Rito. Meanwhile back in Korea. Adam was walking along and then heard something and turned around to see a man hide behind a tree.

"Ok who's there?" Young Adam asked

Adam shrugged then turned around and saw the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Young Adam asked

"I should be asking you that you're the stranger around here." The man said

"I'm Adam." Young Adam said

"Ah Adam the spirit if the frog." The man said

"How did you know that?" Young Adam asked

"I can hear the frog croaking from your spirit." The man said

"I don't have time for this I have continue my quest." Young Adam said

Adam then walked off

"I can help you Quest is my middle name." The man said

Meanwhile at Angel Grove University. Billy was talking to one of the Science professors.

"So what exactly are you doing?" The professor asked

"I'm studying the cohesive matrix of Crystals but the space modulator at my high School was strong enough for the experiment." Billy said

"I'm so pleased to meet a young man so interested in science." The Professor said

"Well I'm not the only one. You see I wouldn't have to ask but a friend of mine is out of town and when it comes to tech and science he can build almost anything." Billy said

"So you need to borrow the Space Modulator?" The professor asked

"Exactly." Billy said

"OK I'll give you the one NASA gave to us a few years back." The professor said

The students, Billy and the Professor all put there goggles on and watched the rocket being launched. Meanwhile at the carwash Tideus and Cestro walked up.

"What is this place?" Tideus asked

"I believe it is called a drive through." Cestro said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No go back to the lab." Rita said

"Don't worry. I'll send the Tengas to take care of those two." Zedd said

Meanwhile back at the Carwash. Cestro and Tideus lined up.

"A bit dirty wouldn't you say Cestro?" Tideus asked

"Yes I would." Cestro said

So as Cestro and Tideus walked through the Carwash re-hydrating the Tengas tried to attack them but got attacked by the giant washers. Then Cestro and Tideus walked out of the Carwash.

"It may not be Aquitar but worth a penny in a storm." Tideus said

Meanwhile back in Korea. Adam had just asked another man if he had seen the wise sage. He said no and walked off. Then the man Adam met before showed up

"Why are you looking for the Wise Sage?" The man asked

"So he can help me find my Zeo Crystal." Young Adam said

"Follow me I've heard a legend that he lives nearby." The man said

Adam just nodded and the two walked off. Meanwhile back in Billy's lab. Billy walked in and noticed the light wouldn't turn on.

"Cestro. Tideus. I'm back with the Space Modulator." Billy said

Billy looked around but saw nothing just then a Giant Spider monster appeared.

"What are you?" Billy asked

"I'm Arachnofiend and your coming with me bait." Arachnofiend said

Before Billy could do anything he was captured in a web. A bit later Cestro and Tideus walked back in.

"What happened here?" Tideus asked

"Some sort of battle." Cestro said

"Alien Rangers do you read me?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon." Cestro said

"Teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Tideus said

The two teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre Cestro and Tideus teleported in and saw Delphine, Aurico and Corcus.

"Delphine, Aurico and Corcus you have returned from Aquitar." Cestro said

"Zordon has summoned us." Delphine said

"Yes now behold the Viewing Globe." Zordon said

The Alien Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"As you can see Billy and the Space Modulator have been captured by Zedd's newest monster Arachnofiend." Zordon said

"We must help him." Tideus said

"I agree." Cestro said

"Alpha will give you the coordinates." Zordon said

"It's Morphin Time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full power." All five Alien Rangers said

Inside Arachnofiend's fair the Alien Rangers teleported down.

"Never before have I seen such an advance web." Aurico said

The Alien Rangers walked on.

"That's it Alien Rangers fall into my trap." Arachnofiend said

Meanwhile back in Korea. Adam and the man walked up to a waterfall.

"So tell me Adam what is your quest?" The man asked

"To find the Zeo Crystal." Young Adam said

"Are you sure?" The man asked

"I was trying to find the wise sage. But all I found was you." Young Adam said

The man disappeared and reappeared. Adam then walked up to him.

"You're the wise sage." Young Adam said

"I am." The Wise sage said

"Rach?" Young Adam asked

"Yes Adam it's me Rach the frog spirit now look in the waterfall you will find what you're looking for." Rach said

Adam nodded and walked over to the waterfall. Meanwhile back in Arachnofriend's lair. The Alien Rangers were wlaking along when Tideus heard something and looked behind him.

"Billy." Tidues said

The rangers then followed Tideus up to Billy.

"No stay back it's a trap." Billy said

Just then a web landed on Aurico and Cestro. Then Arachnofiend attacked the rangers. Tideus got wrapped up in the web and the Aurico got tied up trying to save Billy.

"I've got to help them." Billy thought.

Just then Billy heard something he hadn't heard in years the roar of the Triceratops. Billy closed his eyes and remembered the first day he met Jason and when he and the others became Power Rangers. Billy opened his eyes.

"I can help them." Billy thought.

Billy then tried to reach for his morpher and managed to grab it.

"It's Morphin time." Billy said

"Triceratops." Billy called

Just then a blue light shone and dissolved the webbing around Billy. Billy then stood up as the Blue Ranger.

"Hey Arachnofiend." Billy said

"What another Blue Ranger?" Arachnofiend said

"Got that right." Billy said

Billy then pulled out the Power Lance and attacked Arachnofiend.

"Are you ok?" Billy asked Delphine

"Yes thank you." Delphine said

"How did you morph?" Corcus asked

"I managed to reach my morpher." Billy said

"Good." Delphine said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No the Arachnofiend is losing." Zedd said

"Let's turn up the stakes." Rita said

"I agree." Zedd said

"Make our Monster grow." Rita and Zedd said after they crossed Staffs.

Meanwhile back in Arachnofiend's lair. Arachnofiend grew Thirty Stories tall.

"We have to get out into the open." Aurico said

"I'll stay here and try and get the Space Modulator." Billy said

"Right." The Five Alien Rangers said

In the City the Five Alien Rangers ran up.

"We need the Battle Borgs." Aurico said

"Battle Borgs descend." The Five Alien Rangers said

The Five Battle Borgs showed up and started fighting the Arachnofiend.

"Looks like we could use a little more fire power." Corcus said

"I agree." Cestro said

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the Shogun Zords showed up and combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up its Flame Saber and then struck and destroyed Arachnofiend. Meanwhile back in Arachnofiend's lair the Alien Rangers ran up to Billy who was still morphed as the Blue Ranger.

"Is the Space Modulator alright?" Cestro asked

"Yes it's fine." Billy said

"Thank goodness." Tideus said

Meanwhile back in Korea. Adam pulled out the Zeo Crystal from the Waterfall and a surge of Green energy ran through Adam's body. Adam then walked up to Rach.

"Thank you for your help." Young Adam said

"Don't thank me. It was Jason who asked me to help you." Rach said

"Why?" Young Adam asked

"Because it was to see if you still understood the power of your animal spirit. Jason felt that since you couldn't morph anymore you might forget that the Frog is apart of you." Rach said

"I guess I was starting to forget something that important." Young Adam said

"Goodbye Adam I hope we met again." Rach said

"Same here Rach." Young Adam said

Adam then teleported away and Rach disappeared. Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle.

"No those power brats have gained another Zeo Crystal." Zedd said

"Don't worry. There's still three more pieces and Jason is nowhere to be found." Rita said

"Good point." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Rocky and Billy were there when Adam teleported in.

"Adam your back." Young Rocky said

"Yeah and I got my Zeo Crystal." Young Adam said

"He shoots he scores." Young Rocky said

"Good to have you back." Billy said

"Thanks so have you finished the device?" Young Adam asked

"Almost I had a bug problem but the Alien Rangers helped me fix it." Billy said

"Where are the Alien Rangers?" Young Adam asked

"At the Carwash." Billy said

"Without a car." Young Rocky said

"Don't ask." Billy said

The two young Rangers laughed. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar found the entrance to the cave.

"Oh no." Goldar said

"Hey Goldar are we there yet?" Rito asked

"Shut up Rito." Goldar said

Goldar wondered how he got stuck with Rito.

End of along came a Spider.


	41. Sowing the Seas of Evil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Sowing the Seas of evil**

In Native America Tommy landed and looked around then a lady walked up.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for a special Crystal." Young Tommy said

The lady pointed up and Tommy looked up and saw a Falcon. Tommy smiled and thanked the lady before following the Falcon. Meanwhile in Australia Katherine landed.

Katherine then looked around and saw Koalas and Kangaroos.

"Am I home?" Kat asked

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Park Billy and Cestro were placing boxes on the ground.

"So what is this stuff Billy?" Cestro asked

"It's actually a device that if I'm correct will help produce Aquation water." Billy said

"I hope this works." Cestro said

"One question Cestro who is Hydro Hog I overhead Corcus telling Jason about him?" Billy asked

"Hydro Hog is the emperor of the Dark waters and has tried to take over our planet. I guess with Jason's reputation Corcus asked Jason if there was a way to defeat Hydro Hog." Cestro said

"You seem happy at the fact Corcus is talking to someone." Billy said

"I am so are Delphine, Tideus and Aurico. Since us four each have someone to talk to Corcus feels left out I too have seen Corcus and Jason talk to each other." Cestro said

The two kept talking while working on the device. Meanwhiel inside Zedd's Castle.

"Perfect the Emperor of the Dark Waters." Zedd said

"Yes with him trashing the city and sucking the Rangers dry they won't last for long." Rita said

"Perfect. Now Finster." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Finster said

"I want you to create a teleportation device to bring Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

"Yes Lord Zedd." Finster said

Meanwhile back in Native America Tommy walked up the mountains and then saw a man.

"You did well to follow the Falcon." The man said

"Thanks and you are?" Young Tommy asked

"I am True of Heart." The man said

"Hi. I guess you already know my name." Young Tommy said

"Correct young one. Now you have to find a Crystal right?" True of Heart asked

"Yeah." Young Tommy said

"But this quest is also to find half of an Arrowhead to help the descendant of Wolf Heart to understand his powers." True of Heart said

"Anyway to help Jason I'll do it." Young Tommy said

"Good now you must follow your heart to find the place where the Crystal and Arrowhead are." True of Heart said

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes then saw the Falcon flying over head and saw a wolf and a person that looked like Jason but he was dressed in a Blue Cowboy outfit. Tommy recognized the man as Wolf Heart. Tommy then opened his eyes and looked up and saw the falcon. Tommy then walked off with True of Heart nodded before disappearing. Meanwhile back in Australia. Katherine was walking along when a jeep pulled up.

"Excuse me but can you help?" Young Kat asked

"Of course." The lady said

Kat looked at the lady and noticed she looked like her as a teenager. Kat just shook her head.

"Well I'm looking for a crystal." Young Kat said

"Are you're here for the crystal. Well I'm Agatha please hop in." Agatha said

Kat hopped into the jeep.

"Now we must hurry or the Crystal will be lost forever." Agatha said

"I'm ready." Young Kat said

Agatha and Kat then drove off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle Finster walked in.

"Lord Zedd. I have finished the device." Finster said

"Good now to transport Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

Meanwhile inside the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye." Alpha said

"What is it Alpha?" Corcus asked

"Zedd is trying to communicate with someone on Aquitar." Alpha said

"He must be trying to teleport something here." Delphine said

"Or maybe trying to teleport us back home." Aurico said

Meanwhile under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar were still lost.

"Now which way?" Rito asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the park Billy and Cestro finished building the device.

"Alright Cestro let's see if this re-hydrates you." Billy said

Cestro stepped into the device and Billy started it up and soon a cloud showed up and then water came out of the machine re-hydrating Cestro. Then Billy stopped the machine.

"Well how do you feel?" Billy asked

"Fully re-hydrated." Cestro said

"Yes." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No that brat Billy is getting on my nerves." Rita said

"Tengas go down there and destroy that machine." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Park the Tengas showed up.

"Ready Billy?" Cestro asked

"You bet." Billy said

"It's Morphin time." Cestro said

"Blue Aquitar Ranger Power." Cestro said

"Triceratops." Billy said

The two Blue Rangers started fighting the Tengas but three of the Tengas destroyed the machine.

"No." Billy said

Billy then pulled out the Power Lance and activated the Unicorn Thunder Strike and took down the Tengas and making them fly off.

"That was impressive Billy." Cestro said

"Thanks." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Australia an old woman walked up and Agatha pulled over.

"Please can you help me get home?" The old lady asked

"We don't have time for this if we don't hurry the crystal will be gone forever." Agatha said

"But she needs help." Kat said

"All I ask is for help to get home." The old lady said

"The choice is yours Katherine." Agatha said

Meanwhile back in native America Tommy walked through the woods.

"Now which way?" Young Tommy thought.

Tommy then closed his eyes and saw Wolf Heart with the falcon on his arm then the Falcon flew off towards the right. Tommy then opened his eyes and saw an arrow on the tree pointing the same way. So Tommy followed the direction the arrow was pointing.

Just then True of heart showed up.

"You are going in the right direction Tommy." True of Heart said before he disappeared.

Meanwhile back in Australia.

"So what's it to be Katherine?" Agatha asked

"I'm helping this nice lady. The Crystal can wait." Kat said getting out of the jeep.

"You have made your choice I can no longer help you." Agatha said

Kat and the old lady walked off as Agatha and the jeep disappeared.

"Thank you child." The old lady said

Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park both Billy and Cestro were still morphed checking out the machine.

"Well is it fixable?" Cestro asked

"Not quite it will take to long to get the parts." Billy said

"Then the others can only fight at half there strength." Cestro said

"I wish Jason would come back we need him." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"We shall now bring Hydro Hog to Earth." Zedd said

"Yeah and this time we'll bring home the bacon." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no Zedd's trying to bring Hydro Hog here." Alpha said

"That is bad we have to stop him." Delphine said

"Alpha contact Billy and Cestro you're going to need help to stop Zedd's transmission." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Australia Kat and the old lady made it to the lady's house.

"Thank you child now please sit I want to give you something." The old lady said

"I really should be getting on my way." Young Kat said

"Please I insist." The old lady said

Kat sat down then the old lady walked in. Then walked out with a box and handed it to Kat. Kat opened the box and saw the Zeo Crystal. Kat picked it up and a Pink surge of energy ran through Kat's body.

"I don't understand." Young Kat said

"When you give up something to help others you are always rewarded." The old lady said

"Baka the Crane Spirit?" Young Kat asked

"Yes young on it's me you now have the Zeo Crystal and your going to need it because an even greater evil then Lord Zedd and Rita is approaching Earth." Baka said

Kat just nodded.

"I want you to do one thing for me." Baka said

"What?" Young Kat asked

"When you get back and see Kimberly again give her back the Crane Power Coin." Baka said

"I will." Young Kat said

"Good luck child and thank you for protecting my fledgling's Power Coin." Baka said

"I was honored." Young Kat said

Kat then teleported away and Baka disappeared. Meanwhile back in native America Tommy walked along until he saw True of Heart and three pieces of clothed rolled up.

"Hello Tommy you have done well." True of Heart said

"Thank you Marlon the Falcon Spirit." Young Tommy said

"So you figured me out." Marlon said

"It wasn't hard I kept seeing a Falcon with Wolf Heart and you'd have to know about Wolf Heart." Young Tommy said

"Correct now I need you to focus and find the Zeo Crystal before I give you the half of the Arrowhead." Marlon said

Tommy then closed his eyes then both the left and right cloths disappeared then Tommy opened his eyes and picked up the final cloth and pulled out the Zeo Crystal and a Red Surge of energy ran through his body.

"You have done it Tommy. Now I give this to you half of the Arrowhead that Wolf Heart entrusted me with." Marlon said

Marlon then handed Tommy half of Wolf Heart's Arrowhead.

"I guess Jason has to find the other guardian of it." Young Tommy said

"Correct. Now you must get going a greater evil then Lord Zedd and Rita is approaching Earth." Marlon said

Young Tommy nodded and teleported away and Marlon disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Tommy and Katherine teleported in.

"Tommy Katherine your back." Delphine said

"Yeah and I got my Zeo Crystal." Young Kat said

"And mine too." Young Tommy said

"Ready Alpha?" Billy asked

"What's going on?" Young Tommy asked

"Zedd's trying to teleport an evil being from Aquitar to here." Billy said

"All set Billy." Alpha said

"Fire." Billy said

Just then the transmission beam was blocked.

"Yeah." The two Ranger kids said

"Thank goodness." Delphine said

"Yeah now all we need to do is wait for Aisha and Jason to come home." Billy said

"Speaking of Jason I gained half of Wolf Heart's Arrowhead for him." Young Tommy said

"So you met up with Marlon the Falcon Spirit." Young Kat said

"Yeah how did you know?" Young Tommy asked

"Easy I met Baka." Young Kat said

"At least that's one half of the Arrowhead but now we need to find the other half." Alpha said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"No they blocked our transmission." Rita said

"Yes and they've gained four pieces of the Zeo Crystal." Zedd said

"Don't worry there's one left and that one will be the hardest." Rita said

"I hope so in the mean time I'm going to figure out a way to get the Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

End of Sowing the Seas of Evil.


	42. Hogday Afternoon Part1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Hogday Afternoon Part1**

On another planet in a desert Jason teleported down. Jason then looked around but saw nothing but Desert.

"Ok now where am I?" Jason asked

"In the first battle field." A voice said

"Who's there?" Jason asked

"I am." The voice said

Jason then looked in the direction the Voice was coming from and saw the Blue Wolf Ranger walking up.

"Blue Wolf Ranger?" Jason asked

"Correct now are you going to fight me Jason." The Blue Wolf Ranger asked

"Since I don't have a choice fine." Jason said

Jason and the Blue Wolf Ranger started fighting each other. Meanwhile in the Command Centre the four kid Rangers and Billy were all looking at his device.

"I can't believe you finished it." Young Tommy said

"It's not quite complete we still need Aisha's Zeo Crystal." Billy said

"I will be glad when all of you will be back in the same dimension." Zordon said

"Not to disrespect Aisha but I hope Jason gets back soon it's not the same without the first Red Ranger around." Young Kat said

"You said it." Young Rocky said

"Don't worry about Jason he can take care of himself." Billy said

"True." Young Adam said

Meanwhile in Africa. Aisha landed and looked around then saw a Lion.

"Something tells me I'm not in Angel Grove Anymore. I better get my Zeo Crystal and get out of here." Young Aisha said

Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle.

"We have got to figure out a way to get Hydro Hog here." Zedd said

"I agree but how?" Rita asked

"What about a decoy message your lordship?" Finster asked

"Of course I'll send a decoy for Alpha to block then send the real message." Zedd said

"Brilliant." Rita said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Billy and Alpha were trying to locate Jason.

"Any luck?" Billy asked

"Nothing it's like that golden beam is blocking his communicator." Alpha said

"I hope your ok Jase." Billy said

Meanwhile back in Africa. Aisha was backing up from the Lion when she felt a hand on her shoulder and then got pulled backwards. Aisha then saw a young girl around her age. The Lion then walked away and the two girls came out of hiding.

"Thank you. Who are you and where did you come from?" Young Aisha asked

"My name is Tanya and I live in a camp not that far from here. I've been tracking that lion for some time now." Young Tanya said

"He looks like he was sick." Aisha said

"He is all the animals are getting sick." Young Tanya said

"Some sort of plague?" Young Aisha asked

"Yes. I don't mean to be rude but who are you and what are you doing here?" Young Tanya asked

"I'm Aisha and I've been sent on a quest to find a special Crystal." Young Aisha said

"I don't know about any Crystal but I think Shayla might know." Young Tanya said

"Who's Shayla?" Young Aisha asked

"The smartest woman at the camp. Come on we have a long way to go." Young Tanya said

The two girls walked off. Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle Zedd sent the decoy Message.

"Well did you send it?" Rita asked

"I just sent the Decoy message now let's see how Alpha responds." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Aye, aye, aye. Zedd's at it again." Alpha said

"Alpha, get ready to block that message." Zordon said

Alpha then shot a beam from the Command Centre that blocked the decoy message. Meanwhile back in Zedd's castle.

"Alpha blocked the message." Rita said

"Now to send the real one." Zedd said

Zedd then sent the real message.

"Hydro Hog appear to me." Zedd said

"What is it you want Zedd?" Hydro Hog asked as he appeared

"How would you like to drain the Earth of its water supply and destroy the Alien Rangers at the very same time?" Zedd asked

"So you can't get rid of the Alien Rangers yourselves huh?" Hydro Hog asked

"We don't have the power of evaporation like you do." Rita said

"Alright I'll do it." Hydro Hog said

"Excellent get ready to leave at once." Zedd said

"I'm on my way." Hydro Hog said

Hydro Hog then disappeared.

"Perfect now we watch those Alien Rangers dry up." Rita said

"Yes and we'll have finally won." Zedd said

Meanwhile under the Command Centre. Rito and Goldar were still walking around.

"I'm telling you we're going the wrong way." Rito said

"Hey look a sign Command Centre this way." Goldar said

"Well that's convenient." Rito said

So Rito and Goldar walked on. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the Alien Rangers teleported in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the lake Re-Hydrating." Alpha said

"We were but our sonar preceptors' sensed danger approaching earth." Delphine said

"You are Correct Delphine. Behold the Viewing globe." Zordon said

The kid Rangers, Billy and the Alien rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw something splash into the lake.

"What is that?" Young Adam asked

"It is very bad." Aurico said

Meanwhile at the lake Hydro Hog showed up.

"Water, water everywhere and all for me to drink." Hydro Hog said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"It is him the Hydro Hog." Delphine said

"Zedd and Rita must have succeeded in bringing him to Earth." Cestro said

"Delphine can you and your Battle Borgs defeat the Hydro Hog here on earth?" Zordon asked

"Our Battle Borgs have never been able to beat the Hydro Hog." Corcus said

"Then we shall use the Shogun Zords if nessessary. I have seen planets reduced to waste lands before this foul creature." Delphine said

"We must hurry." Aurico said

"It's Morphin Time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full power." All Five Alien Rangers said

Back at the lake the Alien Rangers showed up.

"Well if it isn't the Alien Rangers." Hydro Hog said

"Leave this planet at once Hydro Hog." Aurico said

"As if time for a drink." Hydro Hog said

"Quick lets get between him and the water." Aurico said

The five Alien Rangers flipped over Hydro Hog.

"Hold it Hydro Hog we won't allow you to drain the Earth's water." Aurico said

"As if you can stop me." Hydro Hog said

The five Alien Rangers then started fighting Hydro Hog but he grabbed Delphine and drained the water out of her body.

"Delphine." Aurico said

"We have to stop him." Tideus said

"I agree." Cestro said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Oh no there weakening." Young Kat said

"Alpha have you located Jason yet?" Zordon asked

"Not yet." Alpha said

"Jason where are you?" Young Tommy asked

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar were now right underneath the Command Centre.

"Ok Rito, now place the devices over there." Goldar said

"Why do I have to do it?" Rito asked

"To ensure maximum damage." Goldar said

"OK." Rito said

Meanwhile back on the other Planet in the Desert the Blue Wolf Ranger disappeared into the Earth but Jason closed his eyes then back kicked the Blue Wolf Ranger to the ground.

Jason then turned around and put up his guard but the Blue Wolf Ranger just stood up.

"You have passed the first test." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

"Test what test?" Jason asked

"You will find out soon now follow this path and it will lead you to your next opponent." The Blue Wolf Ranger said

Just then Jason saw a path and some mountains so he walked off as the Blue Wolf Ranger disappeared. Meanwhile back at the lake Hydro Hog now had a hold of Cestro, Aurico and Corcus and was draining the water from there bodies. Tideus then tried to attack but the same fate befell him.

"Now to soak up the water." Hydro Hog said

"No." Aurico said

Just then a giant Water fountain shot up into the sky.

"You lose Rangers." Hydro Hog said

Meanwhile in Africa Tanya and Aisha were still walking along.

"So Tanya how much further?" Young Aisha asked

"Not that far now but we better hurry it gets dangerous after dark." Young Tanya said

"Come on let's go." Young Aisha said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito placed the four outer pieces of the detonation device around the place. Meanwhile back at the lake.

"I don't care what happens to us just let the Children get out of the water." Aurico said

"The kids I'm not going to hurt them." Hydro Hog said

Just then all the water from the lake dried up and Hydro Hog teleported away and the Alien Rangers fainted. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Billy we have to do something." Young Kat said

"Alpha teleport them to the community pool." Billy said

"On it." Alpha said

Back at the lake the Alien Rangers teleported away. At the Community Swimming Pool the Alien Rangers landed but had powered down and the water was already gone.

"So Alien Rangers no water here." Hydro Hog said

Hydro Hog then teleported away. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito walked up to Goldar.

"Ok now what?" Rito asked

"Now activate the Device." Goldar said

"Certainly." Rito said

Rito activated the device and it started counting down. Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Castle.

"Finster, go find Rito and Goldar." Rita said

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"What are you up too?" Zedd asked

"I'm going to get Rito and Goldar to snatch the Zeo Crystal after the Rangers have finished putting it together." Rita said

"Great Idea." Zedd said

Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rita showed up.

"Hi sis." Rito said

"Have you two activated the device?" Rito asked

"No you just caught us." Rito said

"Good now when I tell you I want you to grab the Zeo Crystal and bring it back to the Castle." Rita said

"Right." Rito said

"And if you fail don't bother coming back." Rita said

Rita then teleported off and both Goldar and Rito looked at each other nervously. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"Have you found a water source?" Billy asked

"No the Hydro Hog moves to fast." Alpha said

"Man I wish Jason was here." Young Tommy said

"You said it." Young Adam said

Meanwhile back in Africa the sun was setting.

"We have to hurry." Young Tanya said

"Right." Young Aisha said

The two girls ran since it was starting to get dark. Meanwhile back at the swimming pool the Alien rangers were getting weaker.

"We need help." Delphine said

Meanwhile back on the other Planet in the Mountains Jason walked along then noticed Saba.

"Ah the White Tiger Ranger." Jason said

"Correct." The White Tiger Ranger said showing up.

Jason flipped away from The White Tiger Ranger.

"What's the matter scared?" The White Tiger Ranger said

"Nope I like to have at least some distance from my opponent after all we have to fight right." Jason said

"Correct." The White Tiger Ranger said pulling out Saba from the mountain wall.

"Let's go." Jason said

Jason and the White Tiger Ranger charged at each other.

End of Hogday Afternoon Part1


	43. Hogday Afternoon Part2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers

**Note: **End of Zeo Quest

**Hogday Afternoon Part2**

Back on the other Planet in the Mountains. Jason and the White Tiger Ranger were busy fighting then Jason got rammed into the side of the mountain.

"Give up Jason you can't defeat me." The White Tiger Ranger said

"I don't know the meaning of the word." Jason said

Jason pushed off the wall with his foot and caused the White Tiger Ranger to fall over and Jason to flip away from him and put up his guard. The White Tiger Ranger stood up and put Saba away.

"You have passed the second test." The White Tiger Ranger said

"So now what?" Jason asked

"You must follow this path to your final test. Then your answers will become clear." The White Tiger Ranger said

Just then Jason noticed stairs in the mountain said and walked off. The White Tiger Ranger then disappeared. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"We found some water." Young Tommy said

"That's the first good news we've had." Alpha said

"You were right Alpha it was in the Command Center's Earthquake readiness kit." Adam said

"We better get going." Young Tommy said

"Right." Young Adam said

"I'll have Kat and Rocky meet you there." Alpha said

The two nodded then teleported away.

"Man I wish Jason was here he'd know how'd to help the Alien Rangers." Billy said

"So do I but the Computer hasn't found him yet." Alpha said

"I hope this device works." Billy said

"Same here." Alpha said

Meanwhile back at the Swimming pool Adam and Tommy teleported down. The two ran over to the Alien Rangers and gave Delphine and Aurico a drink.

"We need a lot more water." Young Adam said

"Don't worry we'll figure something out I hope." Young Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Ha those puny Rangers won't be able to help them." Rita said

"You said it those Alien Rangers need a lot more water then that." Zedd said

Meanwhile back in Africa. Aisha and Tanya walked up to the camp.

"Tanya you know better then to be out so late." The lady said

"I'm sorry Shayla I was tracking that lion." Young Tanya said

"And she ended up rescuing me. I'm Aisha and I'm sorry if I caused any problems but you see I was sent on a quest to find a crystal." Aisha said

"You mean this?" Shayla asked pulling out the Crystal.

"Yes that's it." Aisha said

"It was said that this Crystal would save us and I have a feeling you have come home child." Shayla said

Shayla handed the Crystal to Aisha and a yellow surge of energy ran though her body.

"What am I going to do?" Aisha thought.

Meanwhile back on the other Planet Jason was now in a forest when all of a sudden the Power Sword appeared. Jason pulled out the Power Sword and looked over to see his old Ranger form.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger." Jason said

"Then wonder no longer." The Red Ranger said

"Let me guess you want to fight." Jason said

"Correct." The Red Ranger said

"Then catch." Jason said throwing the Red Ranger the Power Sword.

"Why are you giving me back my weapon?" The Red Ranger asked as he caught the Power Sword

"Because I don't like using my opponents weapons and I'd rather show you that the power of the Heart is stronger then any weapon." Jason said

"Then so be it." The Red Ranger said

Jason and the Red Ranger started fighting then Jason went into a spin and kicked the Power Sword out of the Red Ranger's hand and kicked the Red Ranger to the ground then stood up straight and caught the Power Sword with his right hand and held out his left hand. The Red Ranger took it and Jason pulled the Red Ranger up.

"You have passed all three tests Jason." The Red Ranger said

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"You fought me with honor and never once let the fact you held my weapon cloud your judgment so you passed the test of Heart." The Red Ranger said

"You never gave up the fight even when the odds were against you. So you have passed the test of Courage." The White Tiger Ranger said walking up

"And your knowledge of fighting and how to stay calm during any situation is more then enough for you to pass the test of Wisdom." The Blue Wolf Ranger said walking up

"Thanks but who are you three?" Jason asked

The three Rangers powered down and reviled three different people but they all looked the same.

"I am Trey of Wisdom." The one who was the Blue Wolf Ranger said

"I am Trey of Courage." The one who was the White Tiger Ranger said

"And I and Trey of Heart." The one who was the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger said

"And you're supposed to be?" Jason asked

"We are the Gold Ranger you see I am a Triforian. Triforians have three personalities but are normally one but thanks to a bounty Hunter badly damaging me I can't reunite my three essences." Trey of Wisdom said

"So how do I come into this?" Jason asked

"First take back your morphers." Trey of Courage said

Jason took back his morphers.

"Now Jason of Earth. I Trey of Wisdom bestow upon you the wisdom of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." Trey of Wisdom said

"And I, Trey of Courage bestow upon you Jason of Earth the Courage of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." Trey of Courage said

"And I, Trey of Heart bestow upon you Jason of Earth the Honor and respect of the Golden Powers and of the people of Triforia." Trey of Heart said

"Now please hold out your hands and accept half of the Golden Powers since my body can not hold all of the powers." Trey of Wisdom said

"Why only half?" Jason asked

"So the bounty hunter does not come after you before I can get Pyramidas the Gold Ranger's Zord down to Earth then I will give you the rest of the Golden Powers and the Golden Power Staff." Trey of Courage said

Jason nodded and held out his hands and the Golden Zeo Crystal appeared in his hands and a Gold surge of energy ran through Jason's body. Just then the Golden Zeo Crystal then disappeared and two devices appeared on Jason's wrists.

"What are these?" Jason asked

"Those are Zeonizers they will help you morph into the Gold Ranger but be careful with only half of the Golden Powers you won't be able to stay in battle for long." Trey of Heart said

"Right." Jason said

"Now Jason of Earth morph into the Gold Ranger the Aquation Rangers need your help with there arch nemesis Hydro Hog that Zedd has summoned to your planet." Trey of Courage said

"Thank you and I'll guard these Powers." Jason said

"We know and thank you Jason of Earth." Trey of Wisdom said

"It's Morphin time." Jason said

Jason then moved his arms then connected the two Zeonizers together.

"Gold Ranger Power." Jason called

Jason then morphed into the Gold Ranger.

"Whoa even with only half the power this is amazing." Jason said

"Good luck Jason of Earth if I become too weak I will head to Earth." Trey of Courage said

"Hey I'll be there ready to help." Jason said

"Thank you Jason of Earth." Trey of Heart said

Jason then teleported away in a Blackish Golden beam of light.

"Thank you." All three Trey essences said

Meanwhile back at the Swimming Pool Kat and Rocky showed up with a wagon full of water.

"We got more water." Young Kat said

"Good we need all the water we can get." Young Tommy said

The kid Rangers then gave the water to the Aquations.

"There not doing so well." Young Kat said

"Come on Jase, where are you?" Young Tommy thought.

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre Billy finished the device.

"Ok Alpha, get me a vision of the cloud." Billy said

"Right." Alpha said

Billy then fired at the vision of the Cloud in the Viewing Globe. Meanwhile back at the Swimming pool it started to rain.

"Yes it's raining." Young Tommy said

"Much better." Delphine said

Just then the rain stopped

"No the rain stopped." Young Rocky said

"It is enough to finish what we started." Aurico said

"Careful you guys aren't fully re-hydrated yet." Young Adam said

"It's Morphin time." Delphine said

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full Power." All five Alien Rangers said

Meanwhile in the city the Alien Rangers showed up.

"You just don't know when to quit." Hydro hog said

"Yeah never." Aurico said

The Alien Rangers started fighting the Hydro Hog. But were losing the battle. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"How about we make the bacon grow?" Rita asked

"Not a bad idea." Zedd said

"Make our monster grow." Zedd and Rita said crossing staffs.

Meanwhile back in the City. Hydro Hog grew thirty stories tall.

"Hey look at me." Hydro Hog said

"We need Shogun Megazord Power." The Five Alien Rangers said

Just then the five Shogun Zords showed up and combined together to create the Shogun Megazord. Then the Shogun Megazord powered up it's flame Saber and tried to strike Hydro Hog but Hydro Hog caught the sword.

"I don't think so Alien Rangers." Hydro Hog said

Hydro Hog then threw the Shogun Megazord to the ground. Meanwhile under the Command Centre. Goldar and Rito were flipping out over the detonation device

"How do we stop this thing?" Rito asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the five kid Rangers and Billy looked on.

"They need help." Young Tommy said

"I know." Young Kat said

"I hope Jason gets back." Young Adam said

Just then the Command Center was lit up in a golden glow then a Blackish Golden beam teleported in and reviled itself to be a Gold Ranger. The kid rangers and Billy were in awe over the Ranger. Then the Gold Ranger unclipped his helmet and reviled himself to be Jason.

"Hey guys." Jason said

"Jason." Young Kat said

"But how?" Young Rocky asked

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to borrow your Falcon Power coin." Jason said

"Here." Tommy said handing Jason his power coin.

"Thanks." Jason said

"I have something for you." Young Tommy said

"Wait until I get back." Jason said

"OK." Young Tommy said

"Back to Action." Jason said

Jason then teleported off in a Blackish Golden beam. Back in the city Jason showed up.

"Ninja Falcon Zord." Jason said

Jason then held up Tommy's power coin and it fired a beam into the sky and the Falcon Zord of Pheados showed up. Jason then hopped inside the Falcon Zord.

"Hey Hydro Hog time for you to eat Rockets." Jason said

Just then Jason got the Falcon Zord to fire the rockets out of the tips of its wings.

"You'll pay for that." Hydro Hog said

"Shogun Falcon Megazord." Jason said

Just then the Pheados Falcon Zord combined with the Shogun Megazord to create the Shogun Falcon Megazord.

"You five ok?" Jason asked

"Yes thank you." Delphine said

"Let's get rid of this water then you five can re-hydrate." Jason said

"Right." The five Alien Rangers said

"Shogun Falcon Megazord Fire." Jason said

Just then the Shogun Falcon Megazord fired not rockets but six colored beams that turned into the six Sacred Animals that struck and destroyed Hydro Hog.

"Thank you." Corcus said

"No thanks needed Corcus just go and re-hydrate." Jason said

The Alien Rangers teleported back to the lake while Jason teleported back to the Command Centre. Back in the Command Centre Jason teleported in and powered down.

"Here's your power coin. Jason said handing Tommy back his power coin.

"Thanks and here's half of Wolf Heart's Arrowhead." Young Tommy said handing Jason half of an Arrowhead.

"Thanks." Jason said

Jason placed the Arrowhead around his neck and it started to glow then stopped.

"How did you gain the Gold Ranger Powers?" Young Adam asked

"For one I've only got half the Golden Powers dew to a bounty hunter going after Trey of Triforia." Jason said

"Who's Trey?" Young Rocky asked

"The Gold Ranger of Triforia. He gave me half the Golden Powers because he's slowly dying so when it's time. He's going to come down to earth in the Gold Ranger's Zord known as Pyramidas. And give me the rest of the Gold Ranger Powers and the Golden Power Staff." Jason said

"That is so cool." Young Tommy said

"Jason you realize that you are putting yourself at great risk handling only half the Gold Ranger Powers." Zordon said

"Yes Zordon I know the risk but Trey tested me and trusted me with the powers and I'm not going to let him down." Jason said

"You are an honorable Ranger Jason." Zordon said

"So how do you morph?" Young Kat asked

Jason then made his Zeonizers appear.

"With these there called Zeonizers and speaking of Zeo. Where's Aisha?" Jason asked

"She hasn't come back yet." Young Kat said

Meanwhile back in Africa Tanya and Aisha said goodbye to Shayla. Then walked off. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I found Aisha." Alpha said

Billy, Jason and the kid rangers all looked at the Viewing Globe.

"There she is." Young Kat said

"But who's that with her?" Young Adam said

"That's Tanya Sloan." Jason said

"How do you know that?" Young Tommy asked

"Easy Ursa told me." Jason said

"Oh." Young Tommy said

Meanwhile back in Africa. Tanya and Aisha were back at the same place where they first met.

"Are you sure about this?" Young Tanya asked

"I'm sure. This is my destiny to help the animals. Don't worry you'll be fine." Young Aisha said

"I'm just nervous." Young Tanya said

"Don't worry. They'll welcome you just give Jason a bit of time but he'll come around." Young Aisha said

"OK." Young Tanya said

Aisha handed Tanya her Zeo Crystal and a yellow surge of energy ran through Tanya's body.

"I'll make you proud." Young Tanya said

"You already have." Young Aisha said

Tanya then teleported away. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre.

"I'm going to miss her." Young Kat said

"Don't worry we'll see our Yellow Bear again." Jason said

"Jason is correct even though Aisha has changed her family's history she won't forget any of you." Zordon said

Just then Tanya teleported in.

"Welcome Tanya." Billy said

"You must be Billy." Young Tanya said

"Yep." Billy said

"This is for you." Young Tanya said

Tanya handed Billy the final Zeo Crystal.

"Now Billy you must put all the Zeo Crystals in order." Zordon said

"Right." Billy said

Billy then placed the final Zeo Crystal in its place and the whole device started spinning fast and everyone went to the ground. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre Rito and Goldar both thought the device was going off. Meanwhile back in Zedd's Castle.

"Well looks like the Zeo Crystal is back together." Rita said

"Now to let Goldar and Rito know so they can grab it." Zedd said

Meanwhile in the park Bulk and Skull returned to there normal ages so did everyone one in the world. Meanwhile back in the Command Centre the four Ranger kids and Tanya returned to being teens.

"We're back to normal." Tommy said

"You did it Billy." Rocky said

"It's great to have you guys back." Billy said

"Tanya, are you ok?" Kat asked

"After everything that's happened today I know it's going to take awhile to get the hang of things." Tanya said

"Don't worry we'll help you every step of the way." Adam said helping Alpha said

"Guys I've got a lock on Aisha." Jason said

The Rangers and Tanya looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Aisha.

"Good she made it through the transition." Jason said

"Rangers it is also time to say goodbye to another friend." Zordon said

"We'll do that in person." Tommy said

"Tanya we would like you to stay here so we can fill you in on some details." Alpha said

"Don't worry Tanya. We'll be back as soon as we can." Kat said

"Let's go." Tommy said

The Rangers and Billy teleported to the lake. Billy teleported in a Blue Beam of light while Jason teleported in the Blackish Gold beam of light. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"The device didn't go off." Rito said

"I hate waiting." Goldar said

"You said it." Rito said

Meanwhile back at the lake. The rangers and Billy teleported down.

"Tommy is that you?" Delphine asked

"Yeah it's me." Tommy said

"Thank you so much for your help." Rocky said

"We should thank you. You have taught us so much about your planet." Aurico said

"And it would have been the same if the situation was in reverse." Tideus said

"Yes it would." Kat said

"Thank you Jason for helping us get rid of Hydro Hog." Corcus said

"You don't have to thank me I'm just glad I got there in time." Jason said

"We must leave now." Delphine said

"Yes you must return to your planet to get well." Rocky said

"If you ever need help just contact us." Jason said

"We will." Corcus said

"Good bye Rangers of Earth." Delphine said

"Good bye Rangers of Aquitar." Tommy said

The Alien Rangers then teleported away. Meanwhile back under the Command Centre.

"Goldar Rito go get the Zeo Crystal." Rita said in voice.

"Finally lets go." Rito said

"Right." Goldar said

Meanwhile in the Command Center Goldar and Rito teleported in.

"Intruder alert." Alpha said

"Goldar Rito I order you too leave." Zordon said

"We were just on our way out." Goldar said

"Yeah and with the Zeo Crystal." Rito said as Goldar picked it up.

The two teleported out. Just then the Rangers and Billy teleported in.

"What happened?" Jason asked

"Rito and Goldar took the Zeo Crystal." Alpha said

"Oh no." Kat said

Just then the device went off and the Command Center started blowing up.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked

"Rito and Goldar must have planted a detonation device right under the Command Centre." Jason said

"Rangers you must evacuate." Zordon said

"We can't leave you." Adam said

"We have no choice." Jason said

"But…" Billy started

"No buts about it we have to leave." Jason said

Jason then pressed the teleportation and the five rangers, Billy and Tanya teleported out of the Command Centre. Outside the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down and watched the Command Centre blow up.

"No this can't be happening." Billy said

"Zordon. Alpha." Kat said

"Do you think they survived?" Tanya asked

"I don't know." Tommy said

"Jason you ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah it's just I've been going to that place for three years it was like a second home." Jason said

"I know what you mean." Tommy said

The Rangers all looked on worried about Zordon.

End of Hogday Afternoon Part2

To Be Continued in story 4. Zeo Rangers New Beginnings Golden Legacy.


End file.
